


Travelers

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 110,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 普罗马。文中罗维和基尔已经是在一起的，每个章节都可看作独立的，说的就是罗维和基尔为UK的一个电视台的旅游节目travelers工作，他们每一期节目都会去世界上的一个旅游城市待上两天，提供他们在这座城市的经历和体验，所以都是一些轻松平常的内容。采用第一人称，第一人称的主人公可能不定，有的章节是罗维，有的可能会是基尔。tag了亚瑟是因为他是这个节目的制作人，他几乎只会在基尔和罗维对话中被间接提起。其他国家角色会在罗维他们到达他们城市时以某种身份出现。





	1. Zurich

**Author's Note:**

> 文中一些罗维说的旁白是经由亚瑟检查过，亚瑟帮他修改过才说出来的。个人觉得虽然他俩都是傲娇，但罗维要是有什么看不惯的更习惯于直接骂出来，亚瑟才更喜欢用些拐弯抹角嘲讽性的话。要不这个罗维就太OOC了。

只有几天假期，又不想瘫在家中虚度时光？想出去玩，又不知道该如何选择？为了旅行计划找遍各大旅行网站，为了旅行路线不停挠头抓脑？我，专业的旅行顾问，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，和我的拍档，基尔伯特·贝什米特，将解决您的疑惑。我和基尔会进行一系列两日游，游览世界各大名城，亲身试验如何在最短的时间完成最充实的旅行，为您提供您想要的答案。

苏黎世，全欧洲最富裕的城市之一，全球最宜居城市之一，瑞士的政治、经济 、文化中心。达达主义的诞生地，著名的爱因斯坦、伦琴、列宁都曾定居于此。她的魅力到底在哪？这正是我和基尔伯特此行试图要寻找的东西。

从伦敦到苏黎世需要飞行2小时16分钟，当然，您也可以乘坐欧洲之星到巴黎或布鲁塞尔，再转道苏黎世。但鉴于我和基尔一向崇尚便宜快捷旅行方式的风格，我们乘坐廉价飞机抵达了苏黎世。

苏黎世的物价偏高，要找到一家物美价廉的酒店或许不容易，但您若对环境要求不高的话，70欧元就能度过一晚。不过，为了给我们的节目增加一些资本主义的浪漫气息，经我们敬爱的制片人柯克兰先生首肯，我们得以住进位于老城区内的五星级酒店[维德酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g188113-d196045-Reviews-Widder_Hotel-Zurich.html)。

维德酒店是在一座中世纪古建筑的基础上斥巨资建成的，体现了古代与现代的完美融合，酒店有十分古老的房梁以及同样古老的壁画，从酒店宽敞的露天阳台上可俯瞰苏黎世老城区以及洁净的利马特河。如果您热爱历史和艺术，相信这会是不错的选择。

酒店服务优秀，前台小姐温柔和友好。

“您好，是要办入住吗？”前台小姐用十分标准的英语问我们。

“是的，我们已经订了房间。”我笑着回。

“能告诉我您们的名字吗？”

“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”

“基尔伯特·贝什米特。”基尔回。

“好的，”前台小姐拿出了房间钥匙，“这是您们的钥匙。”

“好的，谢谢。”我笑着说，接过钥匙。

基尔叹了口气，我于是问他：“你以为苏黎世人只说德语？”

“我还以为终于到我大显身手的时候了。”他略失望地说。

基尔为无法使用他的家乡话，拯救我们身处异国他乡窘境的失望情绪并未持续太久，确切说在打开我们房间门的一刹那他就已忘得一干二净了。房间采用的是超现代的设计风格，空间极大，采光充裕，最重要的是它还自带小阁楼，阁楼直接连通露天阳台。基尔面露欣喜，走上楼梯，走出了阳台。

“你在干什么？”我在楼下喊他。

他转过头来大声回我：“罗维！这外面的景色太好了！你上来看！”

“你认为我们有这个时间在酒店里看风景吗？我们只有两天时间，赶紧给我下来！”

基尔是个十分感性的人，容易得意忘形，这可能并不是什么缺点，但想想看，如果这个节目只有基尔伯特一人主持，没有一个人对他使用略狠心的教鞭的话，这个系列估计就会变成教您如何做到在一个地方待上一个月而不会厌烦的节目了。

在我的催促下，基尔同我走出酒店，直奔我们在苏黎世的第一站——[格罗斯大教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188113-d196028-Reviews-Grossmunster-Zurich.html)。大教堂建于加洛林王朝时期，最大的特点就是它的双塔造型。鉴于教堂大部分地方不允许拍照，我们只能直接跳过教堂内部，拍摄我们在教堂塔楼里那些黑暗蜿蜒的阶梯上奋力攀爬的片段。登上教堂塔顶需要4欧元每人，187块狭窄的石梯，大量无氧运动和乳酸消耗，然后，我们就可以看到苏黎世市中心的大部分景观啦！

“你，怎么看，这个，中世纪时期的，建楼梯水平？”我忍受着胸部呼吸过度的疼痛，用我一如既往的职业而极度坚忍的不连贯口气问基尔。

“我很喜欢！”基尔的回答并不让我喜欢，他仍能响亮地跟我说话令我怀疑他有不止两半肺脏，“我认为我们其实可以建一个类似的塔楼，就在卡普里岛的房子基础上。你想，那房子本来就建在山上，我们要是再建个高一点的塔，正好可以把整个那不勒斯尽收眼底！”

“不可能！”我简单直接地拒绝了基尔。为了让他彻底忘掉这个奇思妙想，我开始介绍底下苏黎世的著名地标。我大致指着方向，说了几个名字，果然，基尔伯特不再跟我讲什么在我们可爱的卡普里的家里，建造什么光是为了满足他的童心而可能会让我缺氧死去的高塔。

“看，老城区。那是[圣母教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188113-d196027-Reviews-Fraumunster_Church-Zurich.html)，那是[圣彼得教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188113-d196029-Reviews-St_Peterskirche-Zurich.html)，它有全欧洲最大的教堂钟指针盘，钟的盘面直径有8.7米，时针长3米，分针长4米。那是苏黎世湖，那是利马特河...”

介绍完毕后，秉承我们节目尽最大可能让两日游得到最佳利用的传统，我们不得不重新回到塔楼里那段幽深的隧道，离开格罗斯大教堂，进入我们的下一站。

两次世界大战期间，如瑞士其他城市一样，苏黎世是战乱逃亡者的天堂。其中，一些流亡的艺术家与反战人士出于对当时堕落的欧洲的不满，发起了一个反传统资产阶级价值观与反传统艺术的运动，这，就是著名的达达主义艺术运动。

我和基尔的下一站，就是这一切开始的地方——[伏尔泰酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188113-d6433715-Reviews-Cabaret_Voltaire-Zurich.html)。我们走进这间小小的铺面，里面现在是一个酒吧。经酒吧经理介绍，店里还有一个博物馆，专门介绍达达主义的历史。

在经理指引下，我和基尔前去瞻仰了博物馆内保存的一些达达主义画作与书籍。

显然基尔对这一夸张的创作风格有诸多疑问，他曾试着静静理解画作的含义，最终还是无法保持智者的沉默。

“很独特的画不是吗？”我盯着画作上硕大的人头问他。

“嗯。但是，它的意义是什么呢？”基尔看起来十分苦恼。

“意义?基尔，达达的意思就是无所畏，达达主义者们需要的著作是勇往直前的、反传统艺术的，而且是永远不能懂的，逻辑是错误的，道德永远是罪恶的，他们所视为神圣的，是非人的动作的觉醒。达达主义者们认为什么都不重要，艺术，事业，爱情，上帝，一切都是虚无的，你竟然还问这幅画的意义是什么，难以置信。”

“所以，这幅画想表达的，就是它什么都不想表达?”

“没错！”

“你说，达达主义者不相信艺术，那，要是他们知道他们的这些作品，被现代人当作一种艺术，他们难道不会气得吐血吗？”

“哼哼，很讽刺吧！”

“那他们还能被称作是达达主义者吗？”

“真是个纠结的问题呢。”基尔的问题让我回想起了什么，我补充，“我倒觉得周末瘫痪在家的你更像个达达主义者，因为你什么都不管，什么都不干，活脱一个虚无主义者。”

“对啊！”基尔竟然认同我的看法，“你想，每回我们逛美术馆，那些艺术品对我来说就跟天书一样，我才是真的无法理解它们的意义在哪好吧?这么说的话，我才是真正的达达主义者！”

基尔好像突然对自己有了更多的自信，不过这东西在他身体里的储量本就足够充沛了。基尔兴高采烈地浏览着这些“无意义”的作品，不再问我它们的意义。

“你说他们为什么要发起达达呢？”基尔突然问我。

“因为除了做这个，他们什么都做不了啊。战争把他们困在了这里，他们就跟周末的你一样，无所事事，所以，DaDa！当然，你无所事事是心甘情愿的，而他们是被逼的。”

基尔的得意忘形最终超出了我的控制，他无视了我善心劝退的建议，执意要与那位新达达主义者——酒吧经理瓦修交流他的看法。

基尔向瓦修阐述了他自己与达达主义“相似”之处，热切地询问瓦修是否认同他符合达达主义者的条件。

瓦修的答案当然与我所料想的相符，他诚实地告诉基尔:“你这只是单纯的懒惰和毫无悟性而已！”

接着，瓦修不辞劳苦地为我们解释了到底什么才是真的达达。在接受完瓦修晦涩难懂的课程后，是时候给我们的大脑补充点能量了。

到苏黎世，怎能不尝尝瑞士著名的特色菜肴fondue呢？fondue有着320年的历史，作为瑞士的传统饮食之一，深受广大资深旅行者的喜爱。 

这家专门只制作fondue的餐馆的厨师将滚烫的fondue捧到我与基尔所在的小餐桌上，大大的锅内是热乎乎的奶酪。

我将面包块浸入奶酪中，迫不及待先尝了一口。

“怎么样?”基尔问我。

“我认为很不错。”

基尔把他手中的面包块浸在奶酪中，搅了好几圈才拿出来，他将面包块整个放入嘴中，然后以夸张的表情模糊地喊了一句:“好烫！！”

“你没事吧？”我看着他在餐桌上到处找饮料，失败后只能用厨师送的酸料中和他处于高温之中的嘴巴，“你没看到奶酪烫得还冒泡吗？竟然把一整块都塞嘴里了！”

基尔好不容易冷静下来，认真地盯着我，说:“罗维，这不就是很多很多又很热很热的奶酪而已吗？！”

我忍不住笑了，厨师先生绝对不会想听到这样的评价。

在食进足够的奶酪后，我们第一天的旅程就要告一段落啦。是时候回到维德酒店饱睡一顿，为第二天的新地点做准备了！

第二天早晨，我和基尔以漫步[苏黎世老城区](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188113-d196025-Reviews-Old_Town-Zurich.html)开始我们第二天的旅程。苏黎世被利马特河一分为二，河的西岸是老城区，东岸是新城。

老城区有许多值得观看的景点，如您脚力不错，不妨走上一走。

如您所见，FIFA的[世界足球博物馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188113-d9716522-Reviews-FIFA_World_Football_Museum-Zurich.html)就位于老城区附近，可以看到，这是一座占地极大的现代化建筑。如您是一位球迷，不妨进去参观一番。我和基尔当然希望身先士卒，亲自进去为您提供最新鲜的信息，可鉴于我们可敬的制片人柯克兰先生认为“我看不出来这有什么意义，里面都是一些为小孩建造的设施”，我们只能伫立于门口，稍稍表示我们的敬意，然后转身离开了。

“听说里面有真正的大力神杯（注：世界杯）。”基尔最后看了一眼博物馆说。

“嗯。”

“你真的不想进去看看吗？”

“当然想。”

“那我们让摄像师小哥暂停录像，我们以个人名义进去看不就行了?我们自己买票，亚瑟也没法说什么了吧！”

“嘿，要是亚瑟知道了我们没有按照计划走，肯定少不了抱怨。你愿意听他抱怨，我可不想。”

“那只能下次，我们自己来苏黎世的时候再看了。”基尔略显无奈。

“我其实很想知道他为什么不喜欢足球，我一直以为英国人都喜欢足球。”

“他过去的确喜欢，不过发生了一件事，他后来就彻底无视足球了。”

“什么事?”

“你想知道吗？”基尔咧嘴笑起来，“你要是现在跟我进FIFA博物馆，我就告诉你！”

“那算了！”

“好吧...”基尔沉默了会儿，果然如我所料还是耐不住他的性子透露，“他过去不是搞过音乐吗？2002年FIFA曾经公开征集世界杯主题曲，亚瑟当时寄了首过去，但被立马刷下来了。”

“噢~是这样。嗯...我个人倒是挺喜欢他的音乐风格。”

“我知道。”

“不过，他要是继续搞音乐，可能也不会发现他制作电视节目方面的才华吧，这说不定不是那么坏的事。”

“我不清楚亚瑟会不会想听到这句话哦。”

我慌张起来:“摄像师小哥，刚才那段是可以切掉的吧?！”

“我不知道切掉是否合法哦，按理说他们要保留所有记录的。”基尔继续不慌不忙地增添我的心理负担。

不管怎样，为了完成我们的任务，为了能够继续为您提供一线的旅行建议，我将是否会因口祸而招致上司埋怨的恐慌思绪暂时抛在了脑后，乘坐40分钟的士抵达我们的下一站——[stoos车站](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g1096125-d13320146-Reviews-Stoos_Stanseilbahn-Stoos.html)。

我和基尔乘上这条全欧洲最陡峭的火车轨道，登上拥有据说“令人心醉”风景的山峰。

在火车爬坡途中，我开始专业的介绍:“这段坡道与平面的夹角有70度，70度啊，基尔。”

“是啊，”基尔也为铁轨的陡峭程度震惊了，“它要是再加二十度，我们坐的就不是火车，而是电梯啦。”

随着火车高度逐渐增加，从火车上能看到的东西也在增多。

“看，罗维，多美啊！”

我跟着基尔看向山坡的对面，成片绿油油的小山坡映入眼帘，尽头巨大的山脉顶部仍有一些积雪。

“是啊。”我回答。

基尔看向我:“奇怪的是你在火车里倒没有那种表现。以我们现在所处的高度，要是我们乘坐的是过山车或者直升飞机的话，你根本不敢看底下！你还记得我俩在尼斯坐直升飞机的时候吧？你当时一直紧紧拉着我的手。”

“嘿，这是有坚实的地板和稳定的前进轨迹的东西好吗？这有什么好怕的！过山车、直升机，都是十分危险的东西，我会害怕，是因为我很爱惜我这条命！”

“所以，你认为，这是很安全的东西。其实，我刚才上车时就想告诉你了，我刚刚好奇问了下乘务员这火车是怎么做到能爬那么高的，他告诉我它的原理就跟过山车差不多。”

“呃！！——”我喊了一声，请原谅我的失态，但这是在下求生的本能。我同样出于本能立马接近基尔，紧紧握住了他的手腕。

基尔略得意地笑了:“我发现你害怕时的第一反应总是抓住我的手。”

“我，我是不想失去你，蠢蛋！上次在尼斯的时候也是，那时候我们在海面上飞行，你说你不会游泳，所以，我才全程拉住你的手的！因为只有我会游泳！”

“我知道。”这家伙笑得越来越放肆了，“我倒是一直很喜欢这些娱乐项目。”

“呵！你当然喜欢啦！”

“因为每次我们进行这些项目体验时，你总会依赖我。”

这个时候我终于发现自己上当了，我松开基尔的手，这时，火车逐渐抵达了最高处。

“所以，我们有没有可能，”基尔看着越爬越高的火车说，“加入[mile high club](http://www.gudabaihua.com/p/mile-high-club/)?”

我瞪着他，问:“你到底在说些什么？”

正当我以机智的装傻充愣，完美避免了这档全年龄段友好的旅游节目因基尔无遮拦的嘴变成低俗的调情节目时，我们抵达了目的地。

基尔和我走进这片广袤的农场大地，放眼望去除了几头奶牛再看不到其他可以活动的生物。据统计附近只住有150多人。

“哇！多好的地方，你怎么看？”基尔感叹。

“它看起来就像其他任何一个人迹罕至的地方。”我回答。

“我倒是感觉获得了蓬勃的生机！”

“嗯?那东西不是你打娘胎里就有的了吗？”

我和基尔在农场里漫步，观赏这怎么都看不完的绿色，和那些被我俩打扰了的奶牛。

“你知道吧？奶牛每天嗳气和放屁都得排放出大量甲烷。”我看着那群盯着我俩的奶牛说。

基尔想了想，说:“我想，这里的人应该都不怎么抽烟。”

我笑了:“他们要是哪天突然想来根烟，刚点火，突然，想起来，不好！——”

基尔立马接话:“我的牛刚刚打了好几个嗝！！？？砰！......”

我和基尔愚蠢的笑声吸引了更多奶牛的注视。

“有些环境保护主义者，因此谴责畜牧业，他们认为奶牛产生的气体加剧了气候变暖，有人甚至提出要完全取缔奶业，你怎么看?基尔。”

“完全取缔也太可惜了，毕竟很多很多好吃的食物都是奶制作出来的吧？”

我点点头。

基尔接着说:“人们完全可以找另外的解决办法，像是制作可以吸收和利用这些气体的机器，这也是能源不是么?要不，可以调整饲料结构，给它们喂不会产生那么多甲烷的饲料。”

“不管怎样，这都是只有科学家才能解决的问题。基尔，你会认为到最后，拯救人类的是科学家吗？还是你认为理论主义者更有可能拯救世界？”

“当然是科学家，他们或许是唯一的希望。”

“是啊。”

随着我们对话的愈加不着边际，以及我们的闯入吸引了愈来愈多奶牛的注目，我们意识到是时候离开这座“世外桃源”了。

在离开苏黎世前，怎能不带些纪念品回家?瑞士以其精准的制表技术闻名于世，苏黎世有大量的名表店供您选择。当然，如您并不那么宽裕，也可以像我和基尔现正在做的一样，到一家瑞士军刀店亲自设计一把自己的刀。请记得不要把刀带在身上，否则您将过不了安检。不过，现如今的邮递业务如此方便，相信这不会是个很难解决的问题。

如您并不喜欢以上这些麻烦，完全可以带些轻便的食物回家。瑞士的奶酪和蛋糕，都是很好的选择。如您十分注重饮食健康，我们强烈推荐muesli。

在纪念品也搞定后，我和基尔回到苏黎世湖，决定以泛舟湖上结束我们两天一夜的苏黎世之旅。

我和基尔乘坐脚踏人力驱动的小船，基尔控制着方向盘，我如惯例询问他在这座城市里最印象深刻的经历。

“所有的经历我其实都挺喜欢的，”基尔回答，“要是非得选的话，应该是参观达达主义的酒馆吧。我觉得自己差点就被瓦修迷住了，他是个很迷人很独特的男性，不是么?”

“yeah...”我反应的冷静程度颇让基尔意外。

“我发现我们逛过这么多的城市，每个城市的酒保总是最迷人的，你还记得我们在阿姆斯特丹遇到的那位吗?我总觉得他在故意跟我调情。哦！还有米兰那个超级超级小的酒吧里的老板。他可以根据我们讲的小故事调出相应的饮品，不过，他好像不怎么喜欢我讲的故事。”

“我倒觉得阿姆斯特丹微生物博物馆里的那个生物学家要性感多了，我还记得他的名字，因为听起来和荷兰很像。”

“原来你更喜欢这种类型啊？不过说的也是，罗维你本身就像一个性感十足的酒保，在他们身上察觉不出什么特别的地方也正常。”

原谅此时我的脸上愚蠢的笑容，我已经意识到自己又在不自觉间被基尔带进了调情的圈套，但我仍然不禁跳了下去:“顺便说一句，你也很像一个科学家。”

“我知道。”基尔十分得意地笑了。

在清澈的苏黎世湖上，基尔接着询问我此次旅行最印象深刻的地方。我回答是在fondue店里，因为奶酪很好吃，而且，这次经历完全暴露了他是个多么愚笨的男人，而不像他总是刻意表现出来的那样聪明。基尔听到答案后又以那种好像完全把我看穿了的得意神情，回了一句“我知道”。

就这样，这次节目在我继而逼问基尔这个“我知道”是指“我知道我是个愚笨的男人”，还是指“我知道你会选fondue的经历”中告一段落。如您所见，接下来的对话已被消声处理，您能看到的只是基尔和我慢悠悠踩动船驾驶位下的脚踏板谈天的情景。我们已经不想用更多无谓的调情损耗您的兴致了。


	2. Brussels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：基尔伯特

布鲁塞尔，这座城市不仅是比利时的首都，还是欧盟的国会总部所在地，北大西洋公约组织总部所在地，除此之外，还是其他200多个国际组织的中心所在地。比利时被法国、德国、卢森堡、荷兰以及海洋包围着，也因此有法语、荷兰语、德语三种官方语言。据统计，布鲁塞尔有30%的人口是外国人，每年有650万的游客到访，著名的马克思、雨果、拜伦都曾居住在此。到底为什么会有那么多外国人都想去这座城市？我和罗维这次就要去瞧瞧。

我和罗维从伦敦乘坐火车前往布鲁塞尔，全程只需2小时，花费是99英镑每人。如果您嫌贵，完全可以坐廉价飞机。

抵达目的地后，第一件事当然是先把行李甩下。我和罗维抵达了我们的酒店，[布鲁塞尔jam酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g1136501-d10337421-Reviews-Jam_Hotel_Brussels-Saint_Gilles_Brussels.html)。Jam酒店的价格十分友好，酒店比较朴素，不过我是个知足常乐的人。据罗维介绍，这座酒店是由一个美术学校改造而来的，这也就解释了为什么我们进去后，会看到一些看起来像是刚完成一半就因为它们的主人不满意而被丢弃掉的美术作品。不过，这也可能是艺术的一种表达形式，我反正对这些东西一窍不通。

从前台登记后，我和罗维前往我们的房间。

“亚瑟这次怎么没给咱们订高档酒店？”途中我问罗维。

“还不是因为你非得要坐火车，说什么‘我还没尝试过呢~’。等价交换，有得就有失。既然你要花高价满足你的好奇心，那现在咱们就得住jam酒店。”

“我觉得jam酒店就很好啦！”

Jam酒店的确够令我满意的了，价格实惠，最重要的是它的一个房间最多竟然能住下18个人！如果您是要进行家族旅行的话，你们只需订一个房间就足够了！

不过，当我跟随罗维走进我们的房间时，我发现它其实并不是很大，重要的是，我明明只看到一张大床。

“你不是说它能住18个人吗？”我问罗维。

“对啊！这些不是吗？”罗维四处指着那些咋一看像是沙发一样的“床”，然后打开壁橱一样的东西，我发现里面还是床，“这里面也可以睡人。”

“这个房间有那么多床，我们住进来真是浪费，我们只需要一张床。”

“谁说我们只需要一张床？你不需要睡觉的吗？喏，”罗维又环指了一遍那些床，“这些床，你想睡哪张就睡哪张，你要觉得这张不舒服，还可以换一张来睡。”

“你在说什么？我跟你一起睡就...”

“好啦！！”罗维明显不打算继续让我说下去了，“放好东西就赶紧出发，我们只有两天！”

罗维在节目里总是刻意不和我表现出过多亲密的行为，当然这是为了显得更加专业，但是，我觉得他有时候“专业”到了偏执的程度，就像现在这样。还有接下来，我俩走进[大广场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188644-d196151-Reviews-Grand_Place-Brussels.html)时，那样。

“刚才我俩的手不小心碰到了。”我对罗维说。

“是啊，这就尴尬了。”

“我其实可以干脆拉着你的手。”我准备牵起他的左手。

可我刚碰上那只手，罗维就极其夸张地半抬起它，干脆地回了一个“no”，同时加快了他的步伐。我只能无奈笑笑，迅速跟上他。

罗维快步走进大广场中心，开始他一如既往专业的介绍：“大广场始建于12世纪，曾为布鲁塞尔的第一个贸易市场，但在1695年被法国的大炮毁为一旦，现在所见到的建筑均为在那之后重建的。四周的建筑多为行会大楼。”

“什么行会?”

罗维的手像是罗盘的指针一般指着方向：“这是啤酒行会，这是面包行会，这是，这是[市政厅](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188644-d243304-Reviews-Town_Hall_Hotel_de_Ville-Brussels.html)，这是油脂行会。”

“这儿还有油脂行会？”

“是的。”

“我想起来我们公寓的大门需要加点油了，每回开门它都吱呀吱呀地响。”

“你可以进去问问他们哪些油比较好。”罗维说完后，很快瞪了我一眼，我知道他是在怪我又让他在不经意间说起我俩的家常了。

“嚯！”我同意地点点头，接着问，“这地方过去还做过什么？”

“花市，鱼市，菜市场，还有，断头台。”

“和你在一起，就跟和维基百科在一起一样！哦，不对，和你在一起，要比和维基百科在一起有趣多了！”我称赞罗维。

“好了，下一站！！”

我跟着罗维快步离开大广场，前往我们的下一站。在镜头前的罗维看起来宠辱不惊，其实，当我称赞他的时候，他内心会十分高兴，这就是为何明明是同样的夸奖，我还老重复。您看到罗维好像什么都知道的样子，其实这是要下功夫的，只有我知道他在书房里说了多少次“***亚瑟，让我记那么多东西！！”所以，当您又不得不听到我对他说起类似的夸赞时，还请多担待。

我和罗维的第二站就离大广场不远，我们往北走不久，就来到了那位总是赤身裸体却仍被尊称为比利时第一公民的撒尿小男孩——[于连的雕像](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188644-d196129-Reviews-Manneken_Pis-Brussels.html)前。这座雕像创作于15世纪，现在伫立在一个喷泉池上，作喷泉用。我们与许多慕名而来的游客一起，站在喷泉前盯着他“撒尿”。

“你小时候听说过他的传说版本是怎样的？”罗维问我。

“神圣罗马帝国曾经想占领布鲁塞尔，他们的士兵偷偷在这儿埋了很多炸弹，打算在半夜炸毁这里，但被于连发现了，于连在他们引燃导火索后，偷偷在导火索上撒尿，救了所有人。不是这样吗？”

“我听过的版本差不多，但不是神圣罗马帝国要占领布鲁塞尔，而是西班牙。这是流传最多的版本。”

“原来有不止一个版本啊？”

“其实，我们听过的版本说不定都是错误的。这座雕像的历史可以回溯到12世纪，于连其实是哥特佛瑞德三世公爵的儿子，1142年公爵带领军队抵御外敌，士兵们都很害怕，此时于连突然从摇篮里站了起来，这振奋了士兵们的士气，他们最终打了胜仗。”

“看来士兵们都很喜欢小孩呢。”

我们本想再站一会儿，但于连突然中止了“撒尿”，因为今天是特殊的日子，人们要为他穿上衣服。罗维告诉我于连有七百多件衣服，衣服来自世界各个角落，也就是说他是这个世界上拥有衣服最多的小孩，不愧是比利时第一公民，真酷！

就在工作人员忙着把于连打扮成一个皮包设计师时，我和罗维离开了。我们走在附近的小巷里，罗维把我带到一扇被铁窗锁住的窗台前。窗台上竟然是一座雕像，又一座撒尿雕像，不同的是这座雕像是个裸体的女性。

罗维立马介绍：“杰尼卡，首次亮相于1987年，人们创造她是为了强调性别平等。”

“噢~这么说，他们有男性撒尿的雕像，女性撒尿的雕像，那为什么没有动物撒尿的雕像？”

“哈，你问的正好！跟我走！”

我跟随罗维走到下一个地点，您可看到地点位于一个十字路口，在十字路口的拦路杆边，有一座往拦路杆撒尿的狗的雕像！

“还真有。”我有点吃惊。

“首次亮相于1998年，在2015年被修复过。”

“它的动作看起来有点眼熟不是么？”

“当然，所有狗都是这么撒尿的。”

“不对！”

“不对？难道你见过撒尿不抬起后脚的狗？这样会弄脏脚。”

“我不是这个意思！哦，对啦！”我终于想起这既视感是哪儿来的了，“那不勒斯队的比利时球星梅尔滕斯，他在奥林匹克进球庆祝时不就用过这个动作吗？他当时爬到角旗杆附近，抬起一条腿，[做了撒尿的动作](http://sports.sina.com.cn/g/seriea/2017-03-05/doc-ifycaafm5101409.shtml)。”

“哦！”罗维也想起来了，“罗马球迷那时还以为他在侮辱他们呢。不错啊，基尔伯特，对生活这么观察入微。”

“哼哼~”我很开心，因为罗维夸我了。

我和罗维继续在附近散步，我以为还会有另外的撒尿雕像，但是没有。我发现附近有些其他城市没有的警示标，于是好奇。

“这附近怎么这么多禁止撒尿的警示牌，这年头还有人会在大街上随地小便吗？而且还是在布鲁塞尔这样一个现代化的城市里？”

“大概是以防万一吧，要是看到这么多撒尿的元素，会有想撒尿的冲动也不奇怪吧。”

我于是意识到自己真的要找厕所了。

在舒爽地完成做人最基本的需求之一后，我们是时候去满足另一个最基本的需求——觅食的需要了。在前往今晚晚餐的餐厅[Le Zinneke](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g188644-d1504783-Reviews-Le_Zinneke-Brussels.html)途中，我们路过了[欧盟议会大厦](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188644-d245740-Reviews-European_Parliament_Hemicycle_visits-Brussels.html)。我们从大厦气派的大门前走过，欧盟的旗帜与各欧盟国的国旗迎风飘扬，我和罗维的祖国国旗也在其中。

“他们竟然已经把UK的国旗给撤下来了。”我瞥了一眼门口说。

“不然呢？你难道会留你前任的照片吗？看了更伤心，当断则断。”

“不知道亚瑟看到会有什么想法。”

“还能有什么想法？拖了这么久，就算是那些最开始有什么想法的，到现在也没了。”

我思忖了会儿，说：“我觉得有个狠心一点的前任说不定更好。我可不想在被前任甩了后，每回好不容易收拾好心情打算重新开始，可每次打开家门，发现前任竟然还在家里。”

闲话少说，脱欧与前任跟我们都没有多大关系，脱欧不用说，我也不会再有下一任前任。吃饭才是更切合实际的事情，我和罗维在布鲁塞尔的晚餐，就是著名的比利时国菜——[mussels](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%AF%94%E5%88%A9%E6%97%B6%E5%9B%BD%E8%8F%9C/7872603?fr=aladdin)。

我们走进餐馆，坐下，我出于习惯伸出双手握住罗维放在餐桌上的手，但罗维马上抽开了它们。

“你在干嘛？先生！”罗维好像在警告我。

“我只是想跟你说话而已！”

“那你说啊！”

“你得靠近我一点。”

“我坐在这儿就能听得很清楚你说什么了。”

厨师先生的出现缓解了我和罗维互不退让而略显僵持的局面，厨师让我们点餐，我和罗维各点了一份mussels。我点了店里的招牌mussels，罗维点了份名字叫“渔人模式”的mussels，可能它是由渔民发明出来的。按理说一份的分量对我俩就足够了，但我想罗维也不会愿意在镜头前与我共吃一锅菜。

厨师上好菜后，提醒我俩不要碰盖子，他待会儿就来帮我俩开。我想知道为什么不能碰，所以轻轻用手摸了一下盖子，它非常烫，我现在明白了。

“盖子很热！罗维！”我告诉他，“厨师应该告诉我们一声的。”

罗维有点生气又有点无奈地回我：“他刚才不就警告过你不要碰嘛？！”

不得不说，这家店里的mussels的确很美味，不过我和罗维都无法吃完一整锅的菜，谁让罗维要坚持他的“专业”呢。不过，我把自己锅里的贻贝都吃完了，罗维倒是吃不完他自己的，但是浪费食物会让他产生罪恶感，尤其是这么新鲜美味的贻贝。罗维对食物的态度同样非常偏执，他会认为这些贝类如果不被吃掉，它们的死亡不就一点意义都没有了吗？况且它们还这么好吃！只有在这个时候，罗维才会放下他的矜持，接受我的餐叉进入他的锅里。

在我把罗维锅里的贻贝也干掉后，罗维询问我对晚餐的意见，他先表达了他自己的看法：“我认为这应该是我吃过的最好的mussels啦！”

“它的确不错，但是，我不认为它是最好吃的。”

我的意见令罗维感到很意外，他说：“你不认为吗？怎么可能？你才吃过几次mussels？不管怎样，我吃mussels的次数绝对比你多，这的确是我吃过最好的！你在哪个地方吃过mussels是我不知道的吗？不可能啊...”

罗维竟真的以为我背着他去过哪家能做出绝顶mussels的餐馆，他对食物的好奇心总是很强。我赶紧解答他的疑惑，以结束他无谓的揣测。

“我认为，你做的mussels，才是最好吃的。”

罗维愣了一下，接着，他就脸红了。他站起来，迅速说了声“该走了”，转身走出餐馆。我招呼服务员，说要买单。我让摄影师小哥留下来陪我买完单，我知道罗维现在肯定不希望镜头拍他，因为他不会喜欢让你们看到他满脸通红和傻笑的模样。

我们两人在那间足以容纳18人的“奢侈”房间进行了充分的休息，以饱满的精神进入第二天的旅行。

布鲁塞尔有欧洲首都之称，仿佛为了巩固这一雅号的准确性，他们还花1250万欧元建造了一个迷你的欧洲，这就是我和罗维在布鲁塞尔第二天的首站。

[迷你欧洲公园](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188644-d243270-Reviews-Mini_Europe-Brussels.html)内包含了90座欧洲城市的350个地标性建筑，公园内的所有东西都严格按照1：25的比例复原。1:25的城市建筑，1:25的交通工具，1:25的火车速度，1:25的人和树木。反正，所有东西都以1:25的比例缩小了。

“罗维，看，圣母百花大教堂，哦，比萨斜塔，哦哦，凯旋门！”

“基尔，我是意大利人，你不需要给我介绍这些是啥。”

我和罗维从各个被缩小的城市中走过，终于，我到家了。

我兴奋地喊起来：“看，柏林墙！”

“这儿有个蓝色的按钮。”

“看看它是干嘛用的。”我按下按钮，“柏林墙”上方的迷你推土机开始运动起来，它底下有一小块墙体在上下移动。

我和罗维欢呼起来，罗维笑着喊：“它在推倒柏林墙！”

推土机动了几秒就安静了下来，我说：“就这样？”

“意义深刻，不是么？”

“我很想赞美它，但是，我必须说这推墙过程弄得也太草率了。我去弄个球来，看能不能一脚把墙踢倒。”

“放弃吧！基尔，你会把你那些围观欢呼的同胞也踢飞的。”罗维强行把我拉走了。

我们经过了更多“城市”，经过荷兰风车、威尼斯潟湖、埃菲尔铁塔...来到大本钟前。

“看，他们甚至还有脱欧游行。”我看着大本钟底下的游行群众说。

“是反脱欧游行，”罗维纠正，“谁进行脱欧游行还举着‘我爱欧洲’旗子的。”

“这个迷你公园的意义是为了体现欧洲团结，对吧？”我盯着4米高的大本钟问罗维。

“是的。”

“那英国脱欧以后，这儿会怎样？”

“会很奇怪，非常，非常奇怪。”

“到那时候，他们完全可以把这部分砍下来，送给女王，会是很好的分手礼物！”

在提出这个天才般的建议后，我跟着罗维离开迷你欧洲，前往另一个极受欢迎的旅游景点——[原子球塔](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188644-d196160-Reviews-Atomium-Brussels.html)。原子球塔高102米，造型就像几个原子结合形成的分子。刚建成的时候用的原料是铝，但是后来生锈了，不得不用不锈钢重建了一次。原子球塔是为1958年的世博会建造的，它的寓意，用罗维的原话说“是为了表达人们对那个极其可笑而显然不可实现的梦想——欧洲团结的美好向往”。

罗维在提供完以上信息后，径直朝塔边停靠的一辆专卖华夫饼的餐车走去。

“嘿，你去哪儿？”我叫他，“按照以往的套路，我们不是应该到塔顶去吗？”

“你没闻到那辆车里飘出来的香味吗？我饿坏了，你上去吧！我去买块饼吃。”

“那到顶上后，谁给我介绍那些布鲁塞尔的地标？咱们看完很快就下来！你不是说原子球塔有全世界最快的电梯吗？”

“是在1958年，它是最快的，它现在不是了，你到底有没有好好听我说话？”罗维抱怨，双手驱赶着我，“快上去吧，你才是这个节目里负责各种身体实践的那个，而我的职责只是扮成一个知识渊博的解说。”

“那你更应该跟我上去给我解说啊。”

“老实说，我已经饿得记不住那些地标的名字了。”

在罗维看起来是饿坏了而实际上说不定只是想偷懒的推脱下，我独自乘上了塔内在1958年是全世界最快的电梯，上到原子球塔上最高的那个“原子”里。由于我亲爱的维基百科先生没有跟着上来，所以我无法为您提供底下任何标志性地理位置的信息，您就跟着摄影师的镜头俯瞰一下布鲁塞尔美丽的景色吧。

我在塔顶，轻而易举就认出了在橙色餐车旁大口啃华夫饼的罗维，我拨通他的电话，看到他略匆忙地接听。

“我看到你了，罗维。”

罗维抬起头来：“你在哪儿？”

“最高的那个球里。”

“嗯，我看到你了。”

“你当然能看到我啦！我是你最容易认出来的人。”

“华夫饼很好吃。”罗维无视了我的甜言蜜语，“我可以帮你买一块，你坐电梯下来，就能吃到了。”

“好！”

我迅速坐电梯下楼，电梯的速度的确很快，因为当我走出原子塔时，罗维才拿着刚出炉的华夫饼过来，我看到他不止给我买了，他给自己又买了一块。原来他是真饿了！

下一站，我和罗维再次回到市中心，是时候接受一点文化的熏陶了。比利时有着很长的漫画创作历史，他们创作了许多著名的漫画人物，我们业界最著名的旅行者“丁丁”就诞生于比利时。虽然我对艺术画作一窍不通，但是漫画，我是十分喜欢的。作为一个真正的漫画迷，来到布鲁塞尔，当然要去[漫画博物馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188644-d638949-Reviews-Belgian_Comic_Strip_Center-Brussels.html)观赏一番，这里可以告诉您漫画的前世今生。

“你应该会很喜欢这里。”罗维浏览着博物馆四周的漫画雕像，对我说，“毕竟，你的形象就很适合被画成漫画人物。”

“我就是漫画人物，罗维。”

博物馆里来接待我们的工作人员贝露琪为我们详细介绍了漫画形成的历史，以及比利时人民那么喜爱漫画的原因。除此之外，她还特地带领我们走到街道上，游览大楼墙面上的漫画壁画。它们的数量很多，风格也迥异。

“我喜欢这些壁画，”我告诉贝露琪，“因为这些画我能看得懂！”

“这就是漫画的魅力之一，它是亲民的，所有人都能看得懂。”贝露琪说。

我看到一张大壁画上，一名女宇航员在太空中试图抓住一个橘子，感到很惊奇：“我在想，她掌握了这么强大的力量，可以不靠氧气瓶在宇宙中自由移动，但她甚至控制不了一个橘子。”

“那不是橘子，那是一个星球。”贝露琪微笑着告诉我。

一旁的罗维默默摇了摇头。

我们感谢了贝露琪的款款招待，火速赶往我们的最后一站。我们与巧克力师傅预约的时间就要到了。没错，我和罗维的最后一站，就是去亲自制作比利时的巧克力，然后把它们带回家。

比利时人对巧克力有着非同寻常的喜爱，在布鲁塞尔，每2000人中就有一个巧克力设计师！比利时有许多著名的巧克力品牌，来到布鲁塞尔，买点巧克力回去会是很好的选择，要是有时间，像我和罗维这样自己做一份就更不虚此行啦！

在巧克力作坊里，罗维费尽心机扮演出来的冷淡形象终于露出马脚，巧克力的香味把他对食物的热忱引诱了出来。罗维对教授我们巧克力制作技巧的师傅的尊敬是显而易见的，特别是在临别前，他竟还破天荒主动拥抱了这位刚认识不久的陌生外国人，单单这点就足以说明问题，因为一般情况下罗维不会轻易与一个男人进行如此亲密的肢体接触。

最后，我与罗维找了一家叫做“老英国人”的咖啡馆坐下，准备在这儿结束我们这期节目的拍摄。

“所以，这就是最后了吧？”我明知故问。

“我知道你听烦了，但我出于职责还是要问，这次旅行，什么地方给你留下了最深刻的印象？”

“我得说，这座城市对撒尿的热衷程度之高令我汗颜。”

“毕竟这是每个人最基本的需求。”

“你最喜欢的经历是什么？”

“我很喜欢那块华夫饼，很好吃，这应该是我在这儿花得最值的2欧元了。我是个简单的男人，有着简单的追求。”

“什么？你最开心的时候，是我唯一一次不在你身边的时候？！”我烦恼地问他，他倒被我逗笑了。

“我们一起回家吧。”他笑着对我说。

“走吧，我们一起去坐火车，一起回家，一起让摄影师小哥关掉相机，然后，一起...”

“探索对方的身体？”罗维补充。

“对，一起探索对方的身体。”我跟着笑了。

我伸出左手搭到罗维右手手背上，当您看到罗维没有把手抽开，反而主动握住我的左手时，您就知道，这期节目真的结束了。


	3. Vienna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺

维也纳，奥地利的首都，拥有奥地利将近四分之一的人口，每年吸引了1300万观光客到访。她培养了贝多芬、莫扎特、李斯特等数不尽的音乐大师，因此被世界称为音乐之都。维也纳是除纽约、日内瓦外的第三大联合国城市，曾四次被选为世界最宜居城市，令人怀疑这样的标准到底是如何衡量出来的。为此，我和基尔应当前去亲自测试一番。

任何陆上交通方式均可到达维也纳，长途汽车需要22小时、80英镑，火车需要17小时、300英镑，飞机需要2小时、80英镑。您可按照喜好自行选择，但考虑到我们捉襟见肘的旅行时间，只有最后一个选项是有建议性的。

我和基尔坐在商务舱的经济座椅上，开启这段旅途的第一段无意义的闲聊。

“我能问一下这一次为什么是维也纳吗？”基尔问我。

“你会在这期节目播放后，从我的开场白中得到信息。”

“维也纳对我来说太文艺了。”

“你到过维也纳？”

“没有。”

“你作为德意志人却没到过维也纳？维也纳可是除柏林以外第二大德语城市，维也纳有将近七成的人都说德语。”我开始从我的知识宝库中为基尔提供信息。

“不一定非得每个德意志人都要去过维也纳吧？我连奥地利都没来过几次。”

“别告诉我你上一次来奥地利就是我俩度蜜月的时候。”

“猜对了！”基尔突然看向我，“我俩不是还在度蜜月吗？！”

“我俩是在为一个脾气不好的英国人打工！”

“不过，我们收获了许多乐趣不是么？”

“不过，你在任何地方都能过得很开心不是么？估计就算是到了地狱，你也能收获很多乐趣。”

“你知道我愿意跟着你到天涯海角，这就是我最大的乐趣。”

让我们尽快忘掉基尔猝不及防的献殷勤，回归正题，开始我们的维也纳之旅。

维也纳著名的历史建筑、艺术馆、博物馆均位于中心的老城区，若想充分沐浴在维也纳的艺术氛围之中，旅馆的首选位置当然是老城。但鉴于其地理位置的优越性，老城内的酒店价格是可以预料的偏高，如您实在渴望体验一次老城内的生活，位于圣斯蒂芬大教堂一角的小旅馆会是不错的选择，就如它的所有者[条顿骑士团](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190454-d15578972-Reviews-Schatzkammer_und_Museum_des_Deutschen_Ordens-Vienna.html)极为节约的传统一般，这家旅馆是老城中心最便宜的旅馆之一。

但我和基尔都不是对环境要求过高的人，所以我们这一晚的落脚地是在老城外，一座酷似六十年代办公楼的酒店里。至少酒店的名字仍然富有基督教的韵味，叫作[丹尼尔](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g190454-d2235223-Reviews-Hotel_Daniel_Vienna-Vienna.html)。住在丹尼尔，一晚上71英镑就足够了。我们本有机会入住顶楼的观景套房，但丹尼尔酒店的特殊“房间”让基尔有了不一样的想法。丹尼尔拥有人性化的餐厅、租用小电瓶车，还有自养的蜂窝，它甚至还有五十年代的豪华气流拖车套房，基尔只需一眼，就爱上了它。

气流拖车内拥有一切酒店房间该拥有的东西，此外，它还能吸引附近的鸟类，让您体验白雪公主一般的丛林生活，某种基尔会很喜欢的生活。它唯一的缺点是就如其他真正的汽车一样，它的确就停在嘈杂的马路边上，不过，这不可能会影响到基尔的兴致。我虽很想抛弃基尔，独自住进顶层舒适的高档套房，但我的善心促使我跟着基尔一起走进了这辆拖车。

为了完成我们匆忙的旅程，我和基尔不得不暂时离开这辆可爱的拖车，前往老城。[维也纳的老城](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190454-d1534524-Reviews-Historic_Center_of_Vienna-Vienna.html)位于城市中心，这里几乎囊括了所有维也纳最有历史意义的建筑，时间充裕的人可选择慢慢在城区内散步，一点一点感受这里的历史氛围。但对于时间紧迫的基尔和我来说，唯一能看遍老城所有历史文化的办法是借助现代机器。

我和基尔租用了老城区的迷你车，某种经过改装的观光车，租用两小时价格是73欧元，迷你车的改装者（AKA导游）会为您友情带路。我和基尔各租了一辆，因为两个大男人绝对不可能一起挤下一辆这样的车子。在导游的带领下，我们驶过了老城的大街小巷，经过了[圣斯蒂芬大教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190454-d191365-Reviews-St_Stephen_s_Cathedral-Vienna.html)、霍夫堡、歌剧院等壮观建筑。

当我们快速驶过圣斯蒂芬大教堂时，为了表达敬意，我必须说：“我们刚刚给了这座蔚为壮观的教堂应得的十秒钟注目。”

基尔却给了他所乘坐的迷你机器更多的注意力：“你不觉得维也纳的交通法规有问题吗？我指的是，我们开这个矮子车那么久了，竟然没有一个交警上来拦我们！”

受益于维也纳宽松到令人费解的交通法则，基尔逐渐褪去了严谨的城市德意志人该有的良好习惯，开始拥抱自由。基尔的车速越来越快，突破了我对这种交通工具的速度极限的预想。最终，我原本主要用来接收导游简介的对讲机，更多的是接收到了早已抛下我们冲到最前的基尔的最新交通讯息。

“你们小心点，一辆电缆车过来了！”“不好，我快要闯红灯了！”“哈！赶在红灯前过了斑马线，不愧是我！”

在这段旅途的终点，我认为自己对维也纳文化有了更多的认识，而基尔或许只对自己的开车技巧有了更深的认识。

我们艰难地把身体挪出迷你车，我友好地抱怨基尔：“你刚才开的真的太快了！我们时间是赶，但也没那么赶！”

“哪有？我有好好看建筑好吗？”

“那请问，你对这里有什么看法？”

“我认为...这些建筑非常古老！”

“哇！真是令人敬佩的洞察力。”

“还有城市很干净。”

“是很干净。”

我等待基尔给我提供更多的个人感受，而他只是看着我。

“这就没啦？！”我惊讶地问。

“非得再加一点的话，我很享受刚才的飙车。”

多亏基尔令人艳羡的精力，我们的第一段旅程最终变成了一段极为考验体力的赛车之旅。但是下一站，就算是基尔，也必须要静下心来使用脑子。

维也纳的博物馆非常多，无论您有多么奇葩的兴趣，在维也纳都可以找到相应的博物馆。我们的下一站，就是这座城市著名的心理学家，精神分析疗法的创始人，极端男子主义者，有趣的男人弗洛伊德的博物馆。门票只需6.5英镑，博物馆就位于这个男人生前的工作室与居室中。

我们走进弗洛伊德住了四十年的家，基尔显然对这个男人充满了好奇，因为他实际上真的专心听了我为这座小房子苦心背下来的信息。

“房子里还保存有很多他当时为它做的装饰，这些都是他很喜欢的物品。”我介绍。“这是等候厅，病人就在这个沙发上等他。他这儿的所有东西都有警报。”

“你是指，精神上的警报吗？”

“不，实际上的警报器，他给这些东西都安上了警报器。”

“我得说，他是个极其缺乏安全感的男人。”

“他怀疑所有人类，基尔。”

基尔跟着我走进弗洛伊德的治疗室，室内醒目的倒吊裸体男人雕塑吸引了我们的眼球。

我解释：“他把这放在最中间，好让进来的病人可以放松一下心情，不用那么紧张。”

“他认为倒吊的丁丁会令人放松吗？心理学真是令人难以捉摸。”

受制于治疗室过于“阳刚”的雄性环境，我和基尔迅速走进博物馆的礼品店，礼品店内摆放着弗洛伊德的经典著作。

基尔浏览着这些经典的作品，最终拿起了弗洛伊德的卡通手办。

“他甚至还有周边。”基尔饶有兴致地摆弄着他手中的“弗洛伊德”。

“你完全可以把你的亚瑟王手办上的圣剑插到他手里。”

“你认为弗洛伊德会喜欢这样吗？”

“为什么不？圣剑是足够阳刚的东西了，弗洛伊德肯定会喜欢的。”

“但是亚瑟王是女孩。”

“胡说，亚瑟王怎么可能是女孩？”

“尼禄都有可能是女孩。”

考虑到我们对话的极客程度已快超出普通人的忍耐极限，我和基尔立即离开了礼品店，离开弗洛伊德的故居。在体力与脑力的双重考验下，是时候为身体补充能量了。

我们的下一站是维也纳最大的也是最受欢迎的市场——[纳旭市场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190454-d191396-Reviews-Vienna_Naschmarkt-Vienna.html)，市场建于16世纪，现在贩卖来自全球各地的美食。只要在市场上逛上一圈，您基本就能填饱肚子。

“这个市场很好，东西很多。”基尔吃着来自东方的炸鹰嘴豆泥评价。

“它唯一不好的一点是物价偏高。”

“这就是奥地利该有的物价。”

“奥地利是全欧盟食用猪肉最多的国家。”

“大部分应该都用来做香肠了。”

“原来你知道。”

“至少这一点我是应该知道的吧！作为一个香肠爱好者！”

“可惜的是，就算是这样他们猪肉的价格仍然偏高。如果你是个贫穷的肉食爱好者，这儿不会是你的天堂。你知道在我心目中这样的天堂在哪儿吗？”

“反正会是葡萄牙或西班牙哪座城市里的市场嘛。”

“真了不起，竟然知道！”

“我怎么会不知道？我是和你天天住在一起的人，罗维诺！葡萄牙和西班牙的肉价和海鲜价格出名的偏低，价格甚至低于一些发展中国家，那里的市场，对于你来说，怎么不可能是天堂？！”

我和基尔在纳旭市场尽情享用了来自世界各地的食物，出于对维也纳的尊重，我们认为应当品尝一些当地的美食。

“我们接下来要尝一下发酵红酒（svenstorm）。”我特意用德语发音说出红酒的名字。

“尝一下什么？”

“svenstorm，一种发酵了的葡萄汁，但它还没有完全转变成红酒。”

“什么？请再说一遍它的名字！”

我只有愚蠢到极点才会仍然认为基尔没有听清它的名字，我意识到他只是对我的德语发音极为感兴趣。为了不给他任何一点取笑我外语水平的机会，我没有再说一遍。

我们坐到葡萄酒店外的露天座椅上，服务员过来了，基尔对我说了一句“放着我来”。

基尔在我面前显摆着他熟练的家乡话，在告诉服务员我们的需求时，甚至加重了svenstorm一词的语调。服务员点了下头离开，很快为我们呈上两大杯颜色极为浓郁的介于葡萄汁与红酒中间状态的红色液体。

基尔迫不及待豪饮一口，然后说了一句“fxck”，当然您听到的只有消音的“哔”声。

“你的礼貌呢？基尔伯特。”我提醒他，开始饮我手中的这一杯，接着几乎喊出了那个同样的单词。

“它很甜，同时又很苦！”基尔用简单的词汇描述出这种饮品耐人寻味的味道。

“为了中和它的味道，我们需要一点芝士香肠（kasekrainer）。”我提议。

“啥？”基尔咧开嘴笑了。

“kasekrainer，”我又说了一遍，明显我的德语发音为基尔带来了无限的乐趣，他竟然开始旁若无人的大笑起来，“这是奥地利的特色香肠，它里面有芝士，所以被叫作kasekrainer。”

我每说一次kasekrainer，基尔就得爆发一次夸张的笑声，他的确从我的德语中获得了许多乐趣，而这完全惹恼了我。我二话不说站了起来，转身自行朝卖芝士香肠的店铺方向走，基尔立即起身喊我，但我决心不理会他。

基尔匆忙买单，急速企图跟上我。他在后头拼命喊我的名字，我却加快了步行速度，但基尔终究比我更会使用他的身体，他迈着大步伐很快赶上我，我不得不迈开脚步开始慢跑，但他也跟着跑了起来，我只能加速，而他同样加快了速度...

最终，我以极限冲刺的速度抵达了卖香肠的小铺面，弯下腰不住喘气，店主人惊异地看向我，大概认为我是饿坏了才会狂奔过来买他的香肠。基尔在二秒后也跑了过来，奔跑了相同路程的他只是微微喘着气，这一点同样惹恼了我。

我仍在大口喘气，基尔经过我身旁，说了句“就是这儿吧？”走到店铺前，用德语跟店主人轻松交流。

“两份kasekrainer，谢谢，”他用德语说，他口中过于标准的kasekrainer令我烦恼，但他这次不再刻意加重语调了，“有一份请加少一点芝士，不要太油了，谢谢。”

基尔拿着芝士香肠走到我身边，把芝士较少的一份递给我，我接过，咬了一口，味道很不错。基尔走回店铺前，继续与店主人大谈家乡话。

“请问您这儿有坐的地方吗？”基尔问店主。

店主人看了下他小小的店面，回：“我只有两个凳子。”

“哦！能把一个给我吗？一个就行！”

基尔从店主手中接过凳子，把它放到了我的臀部侧后方，让我坐下。

我坐下后，店家微笑称赞基尔：“你对你的朋友很好。”

“朋友？不，不，不，他是我的爱人。”

店家心领神会的笑了，他朝基尔投去了欣赏的目光，但我仍然决定在明天前都不原谅基尔。不过，为了让我们的节目能够继续下去，我必须同基尔说话。

“这的确能中和掉刚才的发酵红酒。”我用全英文告诉基尔。

“是的。”他笑着回，“它很好吃！我喜欢香肠，我也喜欢奶酪！多好的结合！”

“就是对大动脉不太友好（注：油腻食物容易引起动脉粥样硬化），它要是卖到美国去一定会大受欢迎。”

我们的第一天维也纳之旅，就在大量的体力消耗与油腻的食物摄取的交替发生中结束了。基尔需要在一个晚上的时间内让我原谅他，然后开始第二天的旅程。

第二天的维也纳之旅从早餐开始，我们追随游客与当地人的大流，来到维也纳最有历史底蕴的咖啡馆——[中央咖啡馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g190454-d1967964-Reviews-Cafe_Central-Vienna.html)。中央咖啡馆曾经俘获过众多著名历史人物的胃部，曾在短短一月间，招待过著名的共产主义者列宁、前南斯拉夫总统铁托、苏联革命家托洛茨基、受人喜爱的弗洛伊德，还有，那位招人憎恨的邪恶的法西斯分子希特勒。

我们品尝着奥地利的特色美食苹果卷和沙赫蛋糕，它们同样俘获了基尔的胃，因为当我介绍着以上人物时，基尔只顾着一盘接一盘吃他的蛋糕。

“如你所知，”我装作自己说的话仍能对基尔产生影响，“蛋糕也是奥地利文化很重要的一部分。”

基尔大口吃着他的蛋糕，敷衍式地点头。

“然而，维也纳人在早上一般不吃蛋糕，我们只是没有办法，因为时间紧迫。”

基尔继续点头，嘴里充满了蛋糕。

“不过，你看起来倒没所谓，看你都吃多少盘了。”

基尔略抱歉地笑了，但嘴里仍嚼着蛋糕。

“我觉得自己终于明白弗洛伊德的那些点子都是从哪儿来的了，他摄取了太多的糖分。”

“这就是为啥那些病人得躺在沙发上接受治疗。”基尔终于嚼完了他的蛋糕。

“他们在中央咖啡馆吃太多了，就像你一样。”

“对，得缓会儿。”基尔笑了。

尽管基尔浑圆的肚腩急需一些时间来完成消化的任务，但我们并没有那样的时间。我们还有一整天的行程，基尔只能带着他半消化的食物，坐上巴士，试着在抵达我们下一站的途中消化掉他的蛋糕。

在了解过维也纳的历史人物开启新一天的地方后，不如也了解下他们永久沉睡的地方。经过半个小时的车程后，我和基尔到达了[维也纳中央公墓](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190454-d194163-Reviews-Central_Cemetery_Zentralfriedhof-Vienna.html)。

中央公墓占地极大，为了节省体力，我和基尔租用了自行车。公墓内埋葬了众多音乐家、科学家和政治家。受人爱戴的音乐家贝多芬、舒伯特以及施特劳斯一家就埋葬于此。

在音乐家墓地，我和基尔特地停下单车，徒步走在墓园中。中央咖啡馆为基尔带来了巨大的遗留问题，在静谧的墓园中，基尔不间断的打嗝声显得非常突兀。

“你就不该吃这么多蛋糕。”我轻声对基尔说。

“我打嗝的味道还是刚刚蛋糕的味道，刚好能让躺在这儿的各位想起奥地利蛋糕令人怀念的香味。”

“没人会喜欢闻你未消化成功的蛋糕的气味好吗？”

基尔的消化不良最终在缓慢的骑行中痊愈了，我们坐回巴士，回到市中心，我们的旅途还未结束，但基尔已经迫不及待要去寻找纪念品了。

除了精神分析学，维也纳同样也是雪花玻璃球的发明地。雪花玻璃球发明于119年前的维也纳，[维也纳雪花玻璃球博物馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190454-d7349782-Reviews-Original_Vienna_Snowglobe_Factory-Vienna.html)如今的主人是其发明者的后代，罗德里赫先生仍坚守着他家族继承下来的伟业。

罗德里赫为我们介绍了他们家族与雪花玻璃球的光辉过往，为我们展示了他们珍藏的具有历史意义的雪花玻璃球，他的祖父曾经制作了著名电影“公民凯恩”内出现过的雪花玻璃球。

除了展品，博物馆也有供出售的雪花玻璃球，罗德里赫向我们展示了它们，基尔询问他是否能拿起来看一看，罗德里赫表示当然可以。

基尔捧起一个二分之一皮球大小的雪花玻璃球，这个雪花玻璃球与底座并未相连，所以捧起来时要特别小心。基尔双手托住底座，或许是为了活跃气氛，或许是为了让接待我们那么久还从未笑过一次的罗德里赫先生露出一丝笑意，基尔做了一个仿佛没握稳底座的动作，他的双手抖了一下，这把我吓了一跳。

基尔用夸张的语气说：“哎呀！！好险！”

知道他只是在耍宝后，我松了口气，然而弗洛伊德的心理学光芒再度笼罩了我们，著名的心理学效应“墨菲定律”发生了。

基尔本是玩笑的尝试，最终让最坏的现实发生了。硕大的玻璃球从底座上滚了下去，摔到地上成了碎片。罗德里赫先生最终非但没笑，他的脸色变得更坏了。

尽管罗德里赫的表情表明他希望即刻就把基尔踢出博物馆，但不知是出于专业还是出于礼貌，他竟拾起破损掉的玻璃球的内部件，开始专业地为我们介绍它的内部构造。我已经听不清他在说什么了，对于罗德里赫先生，我不知道该感到恐惧还是该感到尊敬。

“球碎惨剧”发生的一刻，基尔同样被罗德里赫先生的表情吓到了，他连连说了几个对不起，认错态度良好。但没过多久，他就跟个没事人一样毫无顾忌地向罗德里赫提出各种有关雪花玻璃球的问题。

“这里面的水就是普通的水吗？”

“是的，来自阿尔卑斯山的水。”罗德里赫回答。

“这个玻璃也是你们自己吹出来的吗？”

“不是，有专门的玻璃工厂为我们制作。”

“我能亲自尝试怎么做一个吗？”

“不能。”

“......”

德意志人，多么有趣的民族。

出于心虚，基尔最终没敢从罗德里赫的店里买任何纪念品，他付了该赔偿的款项，向罗德里赫说了“非常抱歉”“非常感谢”与“再见”。

时间愈加紧迫，所以基尔和我只能乘坐电缆车赶往最后一站，维也纳最著名的[游乐园普拉特](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190454-d245668-Reviews-Prater-Vienna.html)，游乐园曾被多部电影取景，最著名的有奥斯卡最佳影片“第三个人”。

我和基尔乘上这座游乐园内的必游项目古董摩天轮，它的车厢由传统的木头建造，这当然会引起我的不安。

“这里面令人意外的稳固。”基尔朝古董木制地板使劲跺了几脚。

“求你安分点。”

“我可以拉着你的手，如果你希望。”他笑着说。

鉴于到高处后，我的发音系统可能会出现问题，我赶忙在摩天轮刚启动时完成对它的介绍，然后蹲在角落默默等待它转完一圈。基尔则如鱼得水般，轮番变换位置，企图看遍底下维也纳的所有景致。不过，至少在登到最高处的几分钟，他能够安分地待在我的身边。

由于基尔坚持要玩遍游乐园的所有设施，我们在普拉特游乐园耗完了在维也纳最后的时光，节目的最后，我们就近选择了多瑙河，决定在这条流经了十个国家、欧洲第二长的的河流上，结束维也纳之旅。

我和基尔坐在手动控制的电动小岛上，喝着啤酒欣赏多瑙河可爱的景色。

基尔控制着电动小岛，说：“我发现我俩在维也纳什么交通工具都用上了，这个改装船，之前的改装车，住的气流拖车，还有自行车、电缆车，就差老城里的马车了。不过，我们也没那个时间试马车了。”

“我不会问你在这儿最喜欢的地方，”我对基尔说，“我知道你会回答普拉特游乐园。”

他点点头。我接着说：“我可以告诉你我最喜欢的地方，是雪花玻璃球博物馆，我很喜欢在里面的某个时刻，我想你知道我指的是哪个时刻。”

基尔继续笑着看我，点了点头。

“为此，我特地在那儿为你买了这个。”我从外套口袋里掏出了一个小雪花玻璃球，球内有一轮小小的普拉特摩天轮。

“哇！！谢谢！”我给基尔准备的这个小小的惊喜令他露出了由衷的笑容，他接过雪花玻璃球，表现得很感动。

“它虽然比你打烂的那个雪花球小得多，但我希望，你每次看到它时，都能回想起那个你打碎的玻璃球，以及当时罗德里赫脸上的失望与愤怒。”我承认我此刻的微笑略显阴险。

基尔原本感动的笑容现在掺杂了一丝丝窘迫，他轻轻晃动雪花球，“普拉特摩天轮”上下起了雪，基尔盯着散落下来的雪，说：“我刚刚还应该问一下他这些雪花的制作材料的。”

德意志人，多么有趣的民族。


	4. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：基尔伯特

巴黎，法国的首都以及最大的城市，拥有225万的人口，每年吸引了1500万的游客。在过去，巴黎是众多欧洲文人心目中的家乡，无论是法国的，还是德国的、奥地利的、瑞士的、意大利的，甚至包括英国的文人！对于巴黎，我们不需要过多赘述，她是西欧文化的中心，是思想，是浪漫，同时也法国大革命的发源地，是流血，是暴力。巴黎的无穷魅力值得您细细品尝，那么如果只有两天，您又该怎么办呢？

我和罗维乘坐欧洲之星快速抵达了我们的目的地，我们的酒店位于市中心，据罗维说，是巴黎最小的五星级酒店。酒店独特之处就是它的低调，因此深受许多名人喜爱，像是奥斯卡王尔德、吉姆莫里森，甚至还包括基努里维斯！

“那这酒店叫什么呢？”我于是问罗维。

“[L’hotel](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g187147-d480768-Reviews-L_Hotel-Paris_Ile_de_France.html)。”

“对，我问你酒店的名字。”

“我已经回答了！L’hotel！”

“这就是它的名字？”

“对，它的名字同样很低调。”

我和罗维住进了L’hotel，它的房间不大，但里面的装饰家具古色古香，墙壁覆盖天鹅绒，很有巴黎的味道。我第一时间用身体试验了房间的床，我趴到床上，床垫很软，舒服极了！让人有一躺上去就能做美梦的感觉。

“快起来，我们只有两天！”罗维当然会说这句话啦。

许多人来到巴黎的第一站都会选[埃菲尔铁塔](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187147-d188151-Reviews-Eiffel_Tower-Paris_Ile_de_France.html)，但谁会想排上几小时的队等着坐电梯，或者爬上704级阶梯登上铁塔最顶层，就为了将巴黎市尽收眼底呢？好吧，我是挺想爬上去的，但罗维说他有更好的主意。

我跟着罗维来到[蒙帕纳斯大厦](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187147-d314450-Reviews-Observatoire_Panoramique_de_la_Tour_Montparnasse-Paris_Ile_de_France.html)，这座巴黎最高的建筑，拥有全欧最快的电梯，光凭这点，它就值得一试。

我和罗维进入大厦入口，罗维说：“看这儿，你根本不用排队，你看到刚才在埃菲尔铁塔前的队伍排得有多长了吗？而且那儿需要17英镑，这儿只需要11英镑。”

“它最大的优势是这儿的楼顶能看到埃菲尔铁塔全身，而埃菲尔铁塔的楼顶不能。”

我们搭上全欧最快的电梯抵达楼顶，从顶层的确能够完整地看到埃菲尔铁塔，刚才从地面看遥不可及的铁塔顶层就在我们视线正前方。

没过多久，罗维开始从他的知识宝库中取出关于底下巴黎的信息。

“看那儿，巴黎荣军院，那儿，凯旋门，还有，卢浮宫...从这儿你能看到所有东西，只要你知道它们是什么。这就是我的用处，我能告诉你它们是什么。”

“我可不是因为这个才和你在一起的。”我告诉罗维，“而且，我不需要知道它们是什么，我只需要知道它们很漂亮就足够了！看看这座城市，各部分建筑物组合到一起，各种颜色调和在一起，形成这种和谐的景色。我不需要理解艺术，也能明白这儿很美！”

“你能说出这里的多少种颜色？”

“蓝色、褐色、浅黄色，嗯......”

“还有米色、奶油色、驼色。”罗维看向我，“实际上你今天的外套就是驼色的，你没发现吗？我特地为你选的。”

“对啊！我平常很少会穿这种颜色，你会穿这种颜色吗？！”

罗维摇了摇头：“我不会在伦敦穿这种颜色。”

在大致了解过这座城市后，为了补充体力，我们需要去进行午餐。但为了在满足个人需要的同时也能够为您提供巴黎历史文化的讯息，我们选择了巴黎最古老的咖啡馆[普寇餐厅](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g187147-d719229-Reviews-Le_Procope-Paris_Ile_de_France.html)。普寇餐厅开张于1686年，现在也兼做博物馆，用来介绍它曾经接待过的著名人物，比如说拿破仑。

进餐前，罗维带我去看了餐厅内收藏的拿破仑本人的帽子。

“这帽子比我想象中的小。”我表示。

“毕竟他不高。”

“这儿真的好吃到让拿破仑连他帽子都忘记拿走了吗？”

“我不认为这是这顶帽子会出现在这儿的原因。不过，除了拿破仑，看起来，伏尔泰、玛丽安托万内特，还有一帮法国革命者都很喜欢这儿呢。”罗维浏览着餐厅内的藏品说。

“好不好，我们自己吃过不就知道了？”

在我的提议下，罗维跟我坐下点餐。我们选择这家餐厅的招牌菜牛头炖菜作为主菜，在我的强烈请求下，罗维允许我点了法国最著名的地方特产——法国大蜗牛，作为我们的前菜。

前菜上来后，罗维尝试了一个，蜗牛内部流出的绿色汁液使他需要更多的心理暗示才能下第一口。

“怎么样？”我已经在嚼我的第二个蜗牛了。

“可以接受。”罗维说着，拿起了盛洁净水的玻璃杯。

“这不是很好的评价吧？”我已经在嚼第三个了。

“这是我能给的最高评价。”罗维并没有拿起第二个蜗牛的意图，只是静静看着我吃。

“能说说它尝起来怎么样吗？”第四个。

“它尝起来就像蜗牛。”

“我个人很喜欢欸！它尝起来很有田园的感觉！”

“毕竟它生前就爱在田园肥沃的土壤上爬行。”

罗维明显对法国的土特产兴趣不大，所以我一个人把剩下的蜗牛全吃完了。不过对于我们的主菜，牛头炖菜，罗维并不讨厌，尽管他把牛的大脑全挑进了我的餐盘。可能是因为吃了太多的蜗牛和牛脑，在还没吃完主菜的时候，我就打起了饱嗝。

“基尔。”罗维放下了餐叉，瞪着我。

“抱歉！”我捂住自己的嘴，但还是忍不住又打了一次嗝，“再次抱歉！”

“我没关系的，基尔，我已经习惯了，你无论做什么我都觉得迷人极了，但电视前的观众可能不会这么认为，所以，我们走吧，你不能再吃了。”

“可是你还没吃饱。我就坐在这儿，缓解症状。对了，为了缓解打嗝的症状，”我拿起桌上的气泡水，开始给自己倒水，“我就喝点气泡水，等你。”

我知道自己总是能令罗维开心，但我并没想到我这个刻意的小玩笑能产生如此大的效果。罗维笑得前俯后仰，餐厅内的很多客人纷纷侧目。

“我知道打嗝很没礼貌，但罗维，我觉得你现在更像是没礼貌的那个。”我盯着他说，他笑得更开心了，这令我感到满足。

“那我们更该走了，”罗维站起来拉我的手，把我拉起来，“放心，我已经足够饱了。”

在吃够美味的法兰西大餐后，是时候去欣赏巴黎的风景了。为了节省时间，我和罗维雇用了特殊的导游，导游弗朗西斯会驾驶他带第三座位的三轮摩托，带领我们经过巴黎圣母院、香舍丽榭、凯旋门等著名建筑物，整段旅途花费62英镑。

在个人冒险精神激励下，同时出于罗维的安全考虑，我选择了坐在骑手弗朗西斯的后方，将附带的更舒服的座位让给罗维，罗维当然没有任何异议。

我们都戴好安全头盔后，罗维说：“这位子没有安全带，先生！”

“你不需要它，相信我。”弗朗西斯微笑着回答。

“我为什么要相信你？我们才第一次见面。”

“你会相信我的。”

带着对自己高水平驾驶技巧的信任，弗朗西斯启动了这架钢铁怪兽，我得说，他开得很快， 我不得不抓紧他。

这的确是难骑的机器，因为我才没坐上去多久，我的双腿就麻了，为促进腿部的血液流动，我必须不时挪动我的胯部，所以才会出现你们现在看到的这个我在弗朗西斯后方不停前后摆动胯部的尴尬动作。

“你在干什么？基尔伯特！”罗维盯着我的动作质问。

“我感觉不到我的腿了，罗维。”

“我无所谓，你可以继续。”弗朗西斯插嘴，他露出了暧昧的笑容，我认识到这就是法国人。

罗维把更多的注意力集中到沿途美丽的风景上，弗朗西斯为我们介绍我们看到的景物，如数家珍。

“这是丽都夜总会，”弗朗西斯介绍，“它就是像疯狂玫瑰和红磨坊一样的地方，你们懂了吗？”

我于是问：“这儿不会有点不雅吗？”

“有很多胸部。”弗朗西斯回答。

“很多胸部？！！！”我惊呼，“罗维！”

注意力全在风景上的罗维转回头看我，我告诉他：“罗维！！弗朗西斯刚刚说了‘很多胸部’！！”

罗维难以置信地摇了摇头，再次转头不看我们了，我大声说：“我们节目可是全年龄段友好的，弗朗西斯！刚刚你还在聊着博物馆、艺术诸如此类，接着立刻转到‘很多胸部’？！”

我使劲拍了弗朗西斯肩膀一下，他轻松地笑了，说：“毕竟这里是巴黎。”

我们最终来到凯旋门前，这儿就是我们与弗朗西斯40分钟愉快旅途的终点。在终点，告别前，我终于提出我憋了四十分钟没说的不合理要求。

“我能摸一下你的胡子吗？”我问弗朗西斯。

“当然~”

我用手感受着弗朗西斯多毛的下巴，罗维难以置信地瞪着我，我问：“你也要试试吗？”

“我不用了。”他的表情让我觉得他吃醋了。

弗朗西斯坐着他的三轮机器离开后，罗维问我：“这是游览巴黎的很好方式吧？”

“是的！”

“我感觉你在游览途中渐渐喜欢上弗朗西斯了，”罗维微笑着说，但我从他眼神中感受到了一丝寒意，“因为我注意到，你把他抱得越来越紧了。”

“毕竟，这是巴黎。”

“我认为这跟弗朗西斯也有关系，”罗维仍语气轻松，除了声音有点抖动，“他可是有天生的玛丽莲梦露般的金色卷发。”

“只可惜，我只喜欢罗维诺瓦尔加斯般的栗色。”

巴黎的风景令人醉，我们不禁想去品尝巴黎真正的美酒。除葡萄酒外，法国还以生产苦艾酒出名。此种酒精的原料包括苦艾、茴芹、茴香和其他香料，最早是在两百多年前，一名瑞士医生发明出来的一种医疗用烈酒。后来法国军队把这种烈酒带回了法国，并为它取了个浪漫的法国名字“绿仙子”（la fée verte）。

傍晚五点被法国人称为绿色时光，因为这是他们饮用绿仙子的时刻。我和罗维走进酒吧，酒吧美丽的女郎为我们呈上了两小杯苦艾酒。

“请问我们应该怎么喝它？”罗维微笑问她。

女郎将盛苦艾酒的高脚杯放到带龙头的盛水器皿下，打开龙头，器皿内的水缓慢地一滴一滴落到高脚杯上的糖块上。

女郎以非常性感的口音解释：“让水慢慢滴下，等到糖全部融化，你们就可以喝了。”

我学着她的动作打开龙头，我杯子上的水哗哗流下，糖块很快少了一半，我赶紧把龙头关小，问她：“像我这样的还能喝吗？”

她带着魅力十足的微笑告诉我没关系，随后离开了我俩。

“我想这就是巴黎的魅力。”我看着女郎远去，感叹。

“是啊，你还没开始喝呢，就已经醉了。”罗维说。

待到糖块全融进酒里，我们轻轻尝了一小口，才一小口，我们就感受到了它强大的冲力。

“你感受到了吗？”我问罗维，“有什么东西冲到了你的后脑勺里！”

罗维点点头，说：“苦艾酒最高的度数可达89度，是著名的烈性酒。因此被认为是酒精中毒、肺结核甚至是谋杀的元凶之一。在20世纪，它曾被当作禁酒，只有地下作坊才敢生产它。”

“没想到你还能这么有条理地说出这些话，我觉得，我觉得我的眼睛都已经呆滞了，罗维。”我目不转睛地盯着他。

罗维看着我的双眼，他伸出手掌在它们前方晃了晃，说：“看起来是真的，你已经有苦艾酒的眼神了。基尔，也就是我，如果你用这种眼神死死盯着其他人，你会被送去警局。”

“是吧。”我盯着罗维，苦艾酒奇妙的效果释放了我的大脑，不可言说的想法开始在我脑子乱窜，我好像变糊涂了，所有想法里唯一清楚的是里面的每一个罗维的名字。

罗维已经意识到我脑子受到了酒精影响，他皱起眉头看我：“人们真是什么东西都能做成酒。”

“你就没什么感觉吗？”

“当然有，我感到烦躁、压抑、负向...”

我插嘴：“还有爱意、快乐、幸福？”

“你说的这几种感情跟我说的完全相反吧？！”

我又深深饮了一口苦艾酒，罗维被我刺激到了，眉头愈加深锁：“你好像喝得还挺开心？！”

“你得学会享受它！”我盯着罗维，皱紧眉头的他仍是如此美丽，那些想法在我的脑子里愈发放肆。

罗维认为是时候阻止我，以防我做出更出格的事了。他拖着我离开酒吧，我们第一天的巴黎之旅就这么结束了。说实话，我巴不得它赶紧结束，早点跟罗维回酒店呢。

第二天，我们选择了另外一种游玩巴黎的方式。尽管罗维不擅长坐船，但他还是慷慨无私地花22英镑为我们定了两个水上巴士的座位，让我们能在塞纳河上尽情游览巴黎的景致。

我们经过了九个地标性建筑，六个行政区和十五座精美的桥梁。

罗维忍受着胃部的翻滚，被迫与我站在船头看巴黎的街景，一对情侣就在离我们不远的栏杆处，情意绵绵地拥抱。罗维抬头望岸上雄伟的古建筑，而我看着那对情侣。

“这才是巴黎，”我盯着那对情侣说，“那边栏杆正在发生的事才是真正的巴黎。”

“你能给人家一点私人空间吗？”

“好吧，但这才是巴黎。”我又瞥了一眼那对情侣，“巴黎就应该是关于谈情说爱，欢声笑语，互相拥抱，看着对方的双眼...”

“好吧，我终于明白自己为何想吐了。”罗维的话直接阻止了我试探着向他伸过去的手。

鉴于时间的紧迫及罗维的不解风情，我们离开了水上巴士，前去拥抱另一个我比较难理解的巴黎——艺术的巴黎。巴黎卢浮宫内的艺术展品丰富到令人咋舌，这要多亏他们伟大的艺术家，还有他们英勇的且精于挖掘别国艺术的法国士兵。但是，我们可没有时间穿越重重人群试图去观赏这些人类最伟大的艺术，更别说为它们花钱了。罗维又有更好的想法，他有一款特殊的地图APP，它能告诉你全世界著名街头涂鸦的具体位置。

我们根据地图寻找这些免费的巴黎艺术，同时锻炼我们的脚力。

“呃————”罗维深深喘了一口气，站在两块涂鸦墙壁前，喘着气为我介绍，“你现在站的位置，就在‘凯’和‘碎片’两个作品之间。”

凯是一块小小的粘在墙上的金属片，金属片描绘的是一扇监狱内紧锁的栅门，一只手从栅门内伸出，企图去触碰监狱外盛开的一朵小花。碎片是由深蓝色的碎片拼成的海马。

我走到碎片的那块墙壁前，碰了碰这副可爱的作品，不小心把海马背上的一小块碎片碰掉了。

“哦—”罗维惊叹，“碎片真的碎了...”

“非常抱歉！！”我捡起那块掉落的碎片。

“你知道我名字的谐音词的阴性版本（rovina），意思就是‘毁坏、破灭’吧？”罗维微妙地笑着说。

“嗯。”

“那基尔伯特的意思是什么？”

“我不知道。”

“我认为，基尔伯特的意思也应该是rovina，因为你总是弄坏东西。”

“能跟你同名，也还不坏。”我贫嘴。

我和罗维去找卖胶水的地方，好修复这件作品，这花掉了许多时间，所以我们只能放弃艺术欣赏，前往我们的下一站了。至少我们体验了一回艺术修复的过程。

马卡龙是法国著名的甜点，但它其实是意大利人发明的。巴黎的众多甜品店均有马卡龙出售，但罗维并不满足于只做个买家，他想要亲自学会做马卡龙，把技艺作为纪念品带回家。

我们前往巴黎著名的厨艺学校[蓝带学校](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187147-d190904-Reviews-Le_Cordon_Bleu-Paris_Ile_de_France.html)学习如何做马卡龙。还有几位其他地方来的游客与我们一齐学习，罗维特地站在最接近老师的地方，这种体验总是他最喜欢的环节。整整三小时的教学过程，罗维一直在拍老师的马屁。

“你们知道我们今天的目标是什么吗？”老师问。

“当然！”罗维大声回答，“我们要做马卡龙，我会做出非常非常美味的马卡龙的，老师！”

“......”

“现在我来教你们如何温柔地将食材混合到一起，你们双手的动作就像这样，就好像你们在水里游泳一样。”

“我很擅长游泳，老师！”罗维回。

“这也像当你要穿越森林时不停推开挡在前边的树枝一样吧？”我问。

“对！这也很对！”老师竟然夸我，罗维因此恶狠狠瞪了我一眼。我其实只是想开个玩笑，并没有想跟罗维争宠的意思啊。

在把我们做出来的混合物装进花袋好把它们挤到烤盘上时，我遇到困难了。

“老师，我需要帮助！”我喊，手中的混合物掉到了桌子上。

“我就在这儿，不用紧张。”老师极其耐心而温柔地安抚我，开始手把手帮我。

“这难道不是作弊吗？”罗维盯着我问，“老师都帮你裱花袋了！”

“我又不是来跟你比赛的，我只是陪着你学而已！”

“但你得学会自己动手，不管是不是比赛，老师都把一切都给你做好了，你做了什么？！”

“我至少有试着学，但我就是不如你那样擅长做饭啊？！好啊，就算你赢好了，你开心吗？在你人生的终点，你记起来今天，你曾经在做马卡龙上赢了我，你会感到开心吗？这还会是如此重要的事情吗？你会意识到能有更多时间和我好好过日子，这才更重要！”

罗维摇了摇头笑了。经过三个小时充满欢笑与人生哲学的厨艺学习，我收获了自己做（老师做了大部分）的第一份马卡龙。

我品尝自己的成果，它们味道非常不赖，我能理解罗维为何对此如此上心，能亲手做出自己喜欢的食物，这一定是一种美味的成就感。在我自认为无法得到蓝带学校的证书时，老师把属于我的厨艺证书递给了我。

罗维高举他自己的那份证明，自豪地向厨房里的其他同学展示，脸上是真挚的喜悦。

我阅读证书上的文字，对罗维说：“罗维，看，这是参与课程的证书，它只是证明，我们来过这里。”

“闭嘴。”罗维眯眼笑着对我说。

我们感谢了和蔼可亲的厨艺老师，罗维说了很多句感谢，最后还热情亲吻了老师的手背。

“你这不会太过了吗？”我很不是滋味地问他。这或许是罗维对我在昨天同弗朗西斯太过亲近的惩罚。

当我以为马卡龙就会是我们巴黎之旅的纪念品时，罗维把我带到了巴黎著名的订制香水店。

“我们想问您能不能为我们配制香水，”罗维问店内美丽的调香师弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦，对方点点头，罗维接着说，“您不需要为我选香味，只要为他选就好。我不想破坏您香水的味道，我的身体用着其他的东西。”

波诺弗瓦小姐善解人意地点了点头，把注意力转向我，我告诉她：“我知道您配制香水的周期一般是三周，但我不需要这么久，我只需要三分钟就够了。”

波诺弗瓦小姐以为自己听错了，但我又说了一遍，她只能接受我的要求。她继而问了我一系列问题，以图配制最适合我的香水。

我告诉她：“我喜欢漫画，特别是热血系漫画。”

“他有一整屋的手办，花了很多钱。”罗维补充。

“我还喜欢足球，当然，我还喜欢旅游。我最喜欢远足，还喜欢冒险，到大自然去，但罗维不太喜欢，他运动不足。我是很健康的，不信你可以问罗维。”

在我提供足够的信息后，她开始为我选择合适的气味。她拿出香柠檬的气味瓶，问我是否知道香柠檬。

“我知道，罗维家产有很多，味道很香，和罗维很配。”

她点了点头，罗维迫不及待把鼻子凑过去闻沾有气味的纸条，他说：“这味道很暧昧，但我不确定它是否适合基尔，对于基尔它有点清新。”

“他一般情况下不会这么活跃，”我告诉波诺弗瓦小姐，“只是恰巧这是他喜欢的领域，他对味道很敏感，他是很好的厨师。”

波诺弗瓦小姐理解地点头，向罗维投去了欣赏的目光，我突然后悔向她提供那么多罗维的信息了。罗维显然很喜欢这个为我选择合适香味的活动，他越来越开朗，与波诺弗瓦小姐的交流越来越频繁，频繁到令我担忧的程度。不过，谢天谢地，这个活动很快结束了。

波诺弗瓦小姐最终用木质琥珀以及其他几种名字拗口的香料为我精心调制出几种我的专属气味，她把调好的香水擦到我的手臂上，让我自己选择一种最喜欢的，我要求罗维为我选。罗维仔细闻我手臂上的味道，他辨别出了这些味道分别来自哪种香料，这招来了我们调香师的频频点头。

罗维最终选择了我左手手腕上的香水，说：“这个气味绝对更该命名为‘基尔伯特’，它有种很酷的刺激性味道，但时间一长，又会令你产生一种温柔稳重的感觉。”

我百分之百信任罗维的选择，波诺弗瓦小姐用十分精致的香水瓶与同样精妙的外包装为我把香水打包好。

“包装是红加黑，同样很适合你。”罗维对我说，波诺弗瓦小姐笑着点头。

她将香水送到我的手上，我表示感谢，她笑着对我说：“你很幸运，先生。”

她瞥了一眼罗维，那眼神令我觉得她已经爱上罗维了，不需小姐提醒，我一直知道自己很幸运。

旅程的最后，我们上到这座城市的制高点——[圣心堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187147-d190685-Reviews-Basilique_du_Sacre_Coeur_de_Montmartre-Paris_Ile_de_France.html)，吃着填肚子的可丽饼，总结我们的旅行。

“我们在这儿总共花了4700英镑，”罗维告诉我，“4000英镑都花在你的纪念品上了。”

“这不是纪念品，这是你个人给我买的礼物，包含你的爱的礼物，你的爱比香水要值钱多了。”

“看在我为你花了那么多钱的份上，这一点称赞是应该的，我就不虚心的收下了。”

我笑了，问他：“好啦！该评价这段旅行了，你认为这段旅行怎么样？”

“我认为这是一次感官的盛宴，巴黎绝对是座会给你各个感官带来刺激的城市，想想那盘蜗牛、那杯苦艾酒、我们做的马卡龙，还有，你手腕上的味道。”

“你最无法忘怀的就是我手腕上的味道~”

“说说你自己吧，兄弟，你最喜欢巴黎什么？”

“我认为我在水上巴士已经告诉过你了，关于什么才是真正的巴黎。说到这儿，我想到自己还没有亲身经历过真正的巴黎呢。”

罗维的表情警觉起来，我挨近他，伸出手搂住他的肩膀，迫使他靠到我的肩上，他僵直的身体在拒绝着我，可惜我的臂力惊人。

摄像师将镜头从我们身上转到阶梯下的巴黎市，那个巴黎就在我们眼前，在旅程的最后，我终于也有机会体验一回**真正**的巴黎了。

“罗维，我之前没敢跟你说，我怕你睡不好。其实，我这两天都在想，你说王尔德在L’hotel度过了他人生最后的时光，也就是说他是死在这座酒店的。这不意味着，我们睡的房间说不定就是他死去的那个房间吗？”

“闭嘴，基尔，你把所有气氛都毁了。”


	5. Amsterdam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺  
请注意这个系列时间是乱序的，后面的章节并不意味着就发生在前面的章节之后。

阿姆斯特丹，坐落于荷兰北部的国际大都市，每年吸引了1400万游客到访。其名源于13世纪阿姆斯特河上的水坝，从一个小渔村发展成为荷兰的首都也就是近两百年的事。阿姆斯特丹诞生了众多名人，诸如安妮·弗兰克、梵高、伦勃朗，还有球迷们十分熟悉的球员‘荷兰飞人’克鲁伊夫。这里的运河，比伯明翰和威尼斯运河数加起来还长，这里还有密密麻麻的自行车，如果您是如基尔伯特一样的运动爱好者，阿姆斯特丹会是不错的选择。

我与基尔先从伦敦搭乘1小时的飞机，后乘坐20分钟的火车正式抵达阿姆斯特丹的中央火车站。

“好了，我们到了。”我走出火车站，对身旁的基尔说，“阿姆斯特丹，尼德兰的首都，是尼德兰，不是荷兰，荷兰其实只是尼德兰的一部分。”

“哦~~~真了不起，亲爱的维基百科先生。”

无视基尔这句话对我潜在性的羞辱，我们径直前往暂住的地方——[A’dam](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188590-d10106528-Reviews-A_dam_Lookout-Amsterdam_North_Holland_Province.html)，一座由旧办公大楼改造而来的建筑。除了酒店，这座魔方形的大楼还包含各种餐厅、酒吧、唱片公司和观览地。

酒店前台小姐十分友好，在登记时，还不忘问我俩是否想来一杯卡瓦酒。

“哦！那很好，我很希望来一杯卡瓦！”基尔兴奋地回。

“嘿！先生，你是来干什么的？”我问他。

“当然是来度假的，不是么？”

“当然不是！我们进行的是匆忙的商务旅行，我们是出差来的！”我难以置信地说，转而笑着接过前台递来的房卡，再小声对基尔说，“想象一下亚瑟会怎么看你在刚来的第一件事就是喝卡瓦酒！”

“他会也想来一杯？”基尔笑着回我。

为了节省时间，我跳过与他的日常扯嘴皮子，朝我们的套房走去。酒店套房内有数不尽的黑胶唱片，基尔在唱片架子上逗留了很久，思考在晚上要放哪一张。尽管不忍心，我还是残忍地催促他，他匆忙选了一张，把它放到唱片机旁，我瞥了一眼，说：“你手机里不就有这首歌？！找半天是为了啥？！”

“我喜欢听唱片机播它的声音！”

我摇头，再次催促他。他照旧从容不迫地鉴赏这个暂住的地方，这架势就如打算把这儿买下的房客。他看到墙上挂着吉他，伸手想把吉他取下，却发现吉他被钉在了墙上。

“想都知道它拿不下来吧？”我说。

“那把它放这儿的意义是啥？吉他不就应该是用来弹的吗？”

基尔继续审视着，他试了试床的舒适程度，观摩了浴室，浴室有极大的窗户，窗户外就是酒店外面。

“外面的人会看见我洗澡的！”基尔大声说。

“那他们很幸运，不是么？”

“但我不希望他们看到你洗澡。”

我拉了一把浴室窗边的门帘，说：“他们有这个，先生。”

在基尔的过度保护欲得到舒缓后，他终于肯跟着我离开房间。在前往我们的第一站前，酒店的工作人员极力向我们推荐A’dam大楼的天堂电梯，以及顶楼的大秋千。

我们朝电梯走去，期间，基尔也闲不住他的嘴：“我在想给这个大楼起名的人是怎么想的，A’dam大楼，a dam(n) building。”

“不是a dam building，是 Amsterdam Dance And Music building。”

“哪里有dance和music？”

我们走进天堂电梯，电梯刚关上，内部突然出现了多种色彩，低沉的夜店鼓点响起，人位于电梯中，就好像在跳舞俱乐部里一样。

基尔兴奋起来，身体不自觉跟着节奏舞动，我却觉得自己是被骗进了地狱里。

我盯着基尔看，镜头很容易就能捕捉到我为此感到多么不可思议，他笑着看我，大声说：“还真是dance 和 music building！！！”

经过一分多钟的高响度鼓点折磨，我们终于到达顶层。A’dam的顶层天台是个受欢迎的观览圣地，进入顶层需要10.5英镑，从顶层可看到城市的大部分景色。我们进入天台，看到有许多游客在躺着晒太阳。

但我们可没这时间懒洋洋地晒太阳，我们是来为您体验天台著名的大秋千的。这个秋千就伫立在天台边缘，一旦荡起来，您就可以荡到半空去。这绝对是多年后仍令人记忆犹新的体验，因为它至今仍是我难以忘却的梦魇。

我们坐上去，做好安全措施，其实对我本人心理的不安全感帮助不大。

“这是全欧洲最高的秋千。”我告诉基尔，但后者不以为意，为了逃避现实，我说，“我很想知道全欧洲最矮的秋千在哪儿。”

“在我的前院里？”基尔回。

我甚至都没心思想他是不是在故意双关，秋千已经荡起来了，我很不争气地大喊起来，紧紧抓住了基尔靠近我的那只手。

“荡秋千不应该是很惬意的事情吗？”我哭诉，“为何我觉得我们就要去死了？！”

基尔大笑起来，好像我说了什么很有趣的笑话。

“这一点都不好笑好吗？我在这儿大喊大叫不是为了逗你笑的，而是用来表达我的恐惧的！”我大喊，基尔露出同情的表情，但仍然在笑，我黑着脸说，“你有时候就跟亚瑟一个样...”

不管过程如何折磨人，这次独一无二的荡秋千之行安稳地结束了。虽然下秋千时我感觉不到我的腿了，但我们的命还在。

基尔用力握住我的手，牵着我走下秋千，我说：“真高兴它终于结束了。”

“你战胜了你的恐惧，罗维。”基尔脸上充满了对我的自豪。

“这只会增加我的恐惧，基尔。”

在前往第一站——阿姆斯特丹运河途中，我尽最大的努力平复惊魂未定的情绪。我们选择水路的方式开启了解阿姆斯特丹的旅程，不知是偶然还是出于个人恶趣味幽默的目的，我们可敬的制作人先生为我们请的导游是“那些开船的家伙”，您没听错，我们乘坐的船就叫作“those dam(n) boat guys”！

“多好的双关！”基尔听到我们即将乘坐的船的名字后，高兴地表示，“谁说荷兰人不会开玩笑？”

“我想你要真正了解一个民族，不能靠书本，还是得靠实际上与这个民族的人的密切交往才行。”

“有道理。”

“就好像，我在遇到你之前，永远不会想到德意志人还可以这样。”

“这是称赞吗？”

我刚想回答，但基尔注意力被其他东西吸引住了，他看到一艘叫作lovers的船，兴奋地说：“我们为什么不坐那艘船呢？”

我坚定否决了。我们找到了我们的船长兼导游，他热情地邀请我们上船，开始我们两小时的城市环游之旅。导游会带我们游览阿姆斯特丹著名的地标、桥梁和舞厅，并与我们进行适当的情感对话。

“多好的地方，”我说，“你看，我们坐在船上，几乎就能把阿姆斯特丹该看的地方看完。阿姆斯特丹有1261条运河。”

受德意志人的灵魂驱使，基尔询问导游：“为什么这儿会有这么多运河？”

“因为这儿原本只是一片湿地，并不适合居住。所以人们把湿地里的泥都挖出来，让水通过，而挖出来的泥就成了两边的河堤。”

“哦~~~”基尔满足地点点头。

基尔继而热烈地与导游讨论更多有关运河与防洪堤的问题，讨论逐渐深入。

作为相对更注重人文的那位，我询问导游：“你认为典型的荷兰人是什么样的？”

导游回答：“我们考虑问题很实际，很多时候是从商人的角度看问题，这就是我们的基准。”

“基准就是回报（利益）。”我说。

“是的。”

我们经过了一些倾斜的房屋，基尔好奇地问：“这些屋子为什么是倾斜的？是因为它们被用作舞厅吗？”

“不是，”导游笑回，“原因是这里会出现地势下陷的情况，房子因此会出现一定程度的倾斜；也有可能是当地居民有意为之，因为倾斜的房子能防止地基被雨淋湿，还能方便吊运家具。”

“一切都按照你们的基准来。”我说，导游笑着点头。

“这个基准同样能解释为什么这些房子都建得这么窄，”基尔看着一栋接一栋紧紧贴着的民居，“房子越宽要花的钱就越多。”

“没错！”导游笑道。

我们渐渐驶过了红灯区，此区域对于我们这个全年龄段友好的节目来说是极大的挑战，我们本应谨言慎行，但如您所知，基尔并不是个受条条框框控制的人。

“所以，如果我要和里面的女孩说上话，需要花多少钱呢？”基尔问导游。

“基尔！镜头还开着呢！”我朝他使劲摇头，在我的训斥下，基尔安静下来，乖乖看向岸边的雄伟的[老教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188590-d1597473-Reviews-Oude_Kerk-Amsterdam_North_Holland_Province.html)，这是阿姆斯特丹最老的教堂，建于1213年，埋葬了这座城市的众多名人，见证了这座城市的兴衰过往。

“当它仍然叫圣尼古拉斯的教堂时，它是一座天主教教堂。”我告诉基尔，“水手们会到教堂去忏悔赎罪，然后到红灯区去快活。”

“我想知道为什么阿姆斯特丹会欢迎人们花钱满足，你懂的，那方面的需要。”基尔说。

导游解释：“我认为不止阿姆斯特丹会有这样的活动，我们只是，更加有秩序，所以人们更愿意来这儿。你想，既然这里面有钱可赚，为何不好好规划一下呢？”

“一切都是关于基准。”基尔说，点了点头。

“听说这儿一些地方大麻也是合法的？”我问导游。

“是的，一般情况下，你们在河岸上随便走走，就能轻而易举嗨起来。”

“如果所有人都嗨了，”基尔略显困扰，“谁还能正常地进行大麻生意呢？这还能做到好好规划吗？”

我们愉快而深刻的讨论在两小时后结束了，我们谢过热情的those dam boat guys，回到岸上。我们在尼德兰自动贩卖快餐FEBO快速买了两条炸虾条，解决我们的午餐问题。

[荷兰国立博物馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188590-d189379-Reviews-Rijksmuseum-Amsterdam_North_Holland_Province.html)成立于1885年，展品丰富，记录了荷兰800年的历史，囊括了伦勃朗最经典的作品，此外还有梵高等荷兰著名艺术大师的作品。

刚进入博物馆，我和基尔碰巧遇上博物馆工作人员组织的绘画观光活动，为我们带路的女士为我俩和其他几位游客分发了白纸和铅笔，带领我们边游览画作，边练习绘画。活动全程免费，女士说这是发现潜在的天才画家的机会。

我们不知道这位女士能在这样的活动中找到多少位天生的画手，但我和基尔都很清楚我俩绝不是其中的一员。我试着至少临摹出作品的外形和比例，而基尔，好吧，我不知道基尔是基于什么来临摹的。基尔绘出的东西难以用具体的形体形容词描绘，您可根据画面自行感受。基尔的画作或许得不到导游女士打的高分，但至少能令她笑得最开心。

“你咋把什么雕塑都画成米其林的样子，它们哪部分像米其林了？”我问基尔。

“我看到的是它们的内在，它们的灵魂。”基尔回。

我们最后临摹了伦勃朗最著名的作品《夜巡》，我们被建议只选择画中最喜欢的一个人物进行临摹，因为此画的人物很多。我和基尔都选择了画中最显眼的那位先生，就是那位摊开双手，显得十分不满的先生。

绘画完成后，我不得不表扬基尔，因为他取得了很大的进步，至少他画了一个看得出是男人的物体。我请求导游女士为我俩的大作评分，她为基尔打了个六分，而给我八分。我带着得意的情绪与基尔离开博物馆，高兴于我终于能在厨房以外的领域打败这个几乎完美的男人，尽管胜之不武。

随着夜色降临，我们又开始寻酒之旅。琴酒诞生于荷兰，最早是在17世纪由荷兰拉艾顿大学教授西尔维斯以大麦、黑麦、谷物为原料，经多道工序调配而成的。1689年流亡荷兰的威廉三世回到英国继承王位，便将琴酒传入了英国。如今，琴酒是鸡尾酒最常用的配料之一。

我们来到一座历史悠久的老酒厂中，酒厂经营的酒吧叫作[Wynand Fockink](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188590-d523478-Reviews-Wynand_Fockink-Amsterdam_North_Holland_Province.html)，它们从1672年起，就开始贩卖琴酒，也就是荷兰人说的杜松子酒。酒保看到我俩前来，微笑拿出两个小高脚杯。高脚杯的开口很宽，后来我们知道是有意为之。

“我们总是用这种玻璃杯招待客人，”酒保笑着介绍，“还总把它们装得满满的。”

“为什么？”我问。

“它需要这么多的剂量才能发挥药效。”酒保从容地告诉我。

“那么我们该如何喝它呢？”基尔迫不及待问，“如果我们把酒杯拿起来，那么满绝对会洒出来。”

酒保盯着基尔，温柔地回：“你不拿起来就可以了，你弯下腰，先小酌一口，它不那么满后，就可以拿起酒杯了。”

我和基尔实践了这一有损尊严的喝酒方式，荷兰人称其作kopstootje，直接翻译过来就是head-butt。酒保站着，看着我俩朝他弯腰，吸一口琴酒，他满脸惬意。他们本可以把吧台建高一些，我想或许他们是故意忽略这点。

我们直起身，拿起酒杯，我注意到酒保注意力全在基尔身上，基尔笑着称赞酒保的琴酒，他表示他们还有很多。

“我俩明天还有什么重要计划吗？”基尔于是问我，意图十分明显。

酒保语调婉转地问基尔：“请问，先生，你是单身吗？”

酒保的意图更加明显，我放下酒杯，识时务地说：“我这就走，让你俩好好交流。顺便说一句，多谢款待。”

我先离开了酒吧，基尔不出我所料在三两步内就跟着走了出来。

“你不喝琴酒了？”我问他。

“你不在，喝啥都没味道。”

经过一晚的休整，我们来到旅程的第二部分。第二天，我们选择陆路的方式游览阿姆斯特丹。阿姆斯特丹有八千八万一千辆自行车，全城53%的人坐自行车，我和基尔今天也加入了他们的行列。

阿姆斯特丹有许多租借自行车的地方，每人租借一辆自行车1天需要花费10英镑。在租车点，我认为自己必须给他们提供一点建议。

“你们应该提供头盔才对。”我告诉店主。

“在阿姆斯特丹你不需要那种东西。”他冷静地回我。

“为什么？”我质问。

“因为我们坐车更加小心。”

“所以你认为，意大利人坐车更加不小心？”我感到有点被冒犯了。

他不置可否地笑了，友好地补充：“还有我们靠右行驶。”

“所以你认为，靠左行驶就不安全吗？”我问，他又笑了。

“真了不起，”启程后，基尔对我说，“刚刚的店家能面不改色把意大利人和英国人（注：英国车习惯靠左行驶，司机坐右舵）都冒犯了。”

我和基尔用我们自己的力量在河岸边自由前行，我在骑上桥时多次遇到困难，基尔总是在骑下桥几米后才发现我上不了桥，不得不返回帮助我推我自行车的后座。我们（实际上只有基尔）快活地骑行着，很快抵达了我们的目的地——阿姆斯特丹[微生物博物馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g188590-d7205127-Reviews-Micropia-Amsterdam_North_Holland_Province.html)。

微生物博物馆把地球上三分之二肉眼不可见的生物转变成可视状态，馆内有扫描机器，能够通过扫描显示出你体内的微生物总量，我并不对此感兴趣，毕竟它或许会成为我噩梦的灵感，但基尔显得很上心。他在扫描屏幕前舞动腰肢，看着他体内的微生物以颜色的方式显现在屏幕上，他们令人糟心的多。

我等待许久，终于忍不住询问基尔我们是否能移步了，令我舒心的是他回答可以。馆内的微生物学家霍兰德（Holland）接待了我俩，他会为我俩详细介绍微生物届最著名的生物——水熊。

“它们能在零下270度、零上150度的环境下生存，它们在太空中也能生存。”霍兰德先生用他富有魅力的声音为我们介绍。

“不可思议的生物。它们能感受到爱吗？”我问他。

他笑了，这使他更加迷人：“好问题，或许吧，但我不能给你保证。”

“我真不知道该怎么办了，”基尔插嘴，“它们数量这么多，生存能力这么顽强，我们相比要脆弱多了。我应该怎么武装自己，才可以...”

霍兰德打断基尔：“你不需要这么做，它们对我们一点兴趣都没有。”

“那我也一样。”基尔回。

我们离开微生物博物馆，继续乘坐我们可爱的单车，我领着基尔前往我们的下一站，同时在脑子里琢磨他对霍兰德先生略带挑衅的态度的缘由。

我们来到本次旅行的当地美食品尝地点——[moeders](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g188590-d804416-Reviews-Moeders-Amsterdam_North_Holland_Province.html)，一家墙上贴满母亲照片、歌颂母亲的食物的餐厅。

“弗洛伊德一定会喜欢这儿的。”基尔冷嘲热讽的功力在他伦敦生活的锻炼下已炉火纯青。

我保守地点了肉糜，而基尔点了荷兰的传统食物，一种土豆泥和肉混合做成的东西。

基尔把他的那块土豆肉饼切成两半，把一半夹到了我的盘子里，并主动把我肉糜里的肉片勺进他的盘子里。

我提醒他：“基尔，这是荷兰餐厅，不是中餐馆。”

“可你的肉看起来很好吃！”

我只能摇头。切开他送过来的肉块。

“很好吃吧？”基尔问，我不得不承认他是对的。

由于吃了太多的肉片和肉块，我无法完成我的熏香肠，基尔看我放下了刀叉，看到那根被吃了一半的熏香肠，自然地用自己的叉子叉起来。

我赶紧阻止他：“等一下先生！悠着点！”

“但它看起来很美味。”

“你下周有什么计划吗？”我于是问他。

“没啥特别的...就修一下家里的电器。”

“是卫生间附近的电器吗？”

“对。”

“那好，你继续。”

基尔一口吃掉了携带我个人体液的剩饭，称赞：“果然很好吃！”

在感谢过餐厅母亲般的招待后，我们前往另一个博物馆——荷兰木偶博物馆。拥有这家博物馆的家族从1875年就开始制作木偶玩具，他们制作的木偶玩具形象生动、妆容艳丽。

“这个木偶在那个年代会是gay吗？”基尔指着个打扮艳丽的马戏团男性木偶，口无遮拦地问，“反正在现代人的眼里，它是挺gay的，不是吗？”

“我不认为它哪儿gay了，这只是艺术夸张的表达形式。”我回。

“它有这样的可能。”博物馆主人平静回答，这颇令我意外。

主人走到木偶舞台后边，不久，欢快的音乐从舞台传出，舞台两边的木偶演员手持的铁棒随着音乐有节奏地敲打另一只手持的铃铛。基尔快乐地拍起手，接着抓起我的双手带我在博物馆狭小的空间舞蹈。

我无奈大喊：“我收回刚才的话，这哪儿不gay了？”

被长时间的骑行与舞蹈弄得筋疲力尽，我终于能与基尔来到旅途的终点——伦勃朗广场。这里将伦勃朗著名的夜巡以立体的形式表现了出来。我们在国立博物馆临摹的那副画中的人物，在此地以等身雕塑的形式出现。

我和基尔走到伦勃朗伟岸的塑像底坐下，我说：“好了，又到这个环节了。”

“我很享受与‘那些开船的家伙’愉快的谈话，”基尔说，我点头，“你能从中了解很多这座城市的内涵。喔！昨晚的琴酒我也很喜欢。”

“噢，特别是，你与酒保有过一段快乐的时光。”

他笑了，我知道他是在得意我嫉妒了，而不是在真的回味昨晚的head-butt时光。

“我很喜欢看伦勃朗的画，”我说，他不是很感冒地撇了撇嘴，“还有微生物馆也很有意思。”

“我还以为你不喜欢微生物馆呢，你在看到那个被放大到大象比例的水熊模型时，不是都快窒息了吗？”

我觉得他说话时酸溜溜的，恍然大悟般明白他之前为何如此针对霍兰德先生，看来无论是我还是基尔，都是十分小气的人。

“那你在这儿最不喜欢的经历是什么？”基尔问我。

“那肯定是荡秋千的时候。”

“哦~当然会是那儿！”

“那是机械化的噩梦，基尔。”

“的确，坐上去的感觉，就好像被一个巨大的机器人抓住，它不急着弄死你，只是慢慢把玩你。”

“不要再回味了，不然我今晚就要做类似的梦了！”

“那没关系，你在今晚，”他注视着我，“坐在全世界最矮的秋千上，就不会有事了。”


	6. Valencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺

瓦伦西亚，其名意义为勇气与力量，是在公元前138年由罗马人发现的。西班牙人说“瓦伦西亚是由古罗马人建造的，却是由阿拉伯人来发展的”，说明这里也曾经是阿拉伯人的土地。阿拉伯人将稻米和柑橘引入瓦伦西亚，设计了农田里精巧的灌溉系统，造就了今天的欧洲柑橘之城！如今，瓦伦西亚每年柑橘产量高达137万吨！除了柑橘，由于这里土地肥沃、气候温和，瓦伦西亚是西班牙绝对的“美食天堂”。著名的海鲜饭paella的发祥地就在这儿，每年三月，这里还有专门的paella节！如果你是和我一样的美食爱好者，瓦伦西亚绝对是不可错过的旅游胜地！

我和基尔穿过城市的古城门，朝我们的酒店走去。

“[塞拉诺塔](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187529-d547527-Reviews-Torres_de_Serranos-Valencia_Province_of_Valencia_Valencian_Country.html)，”我为基尔介绍城门，“建于1398年，是最典型的瓦伦西亚哥特式建筑。”

“嗯，很有意思。”基尔装作很在意我所说的信息的样子。

瓦伦西亚物价处于欧盟平均水平线之下，意味着您只需很少的钱就能完成一次迷你旅行。但如您像基尔和我一样选择[卡罗酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g187529-d2531356-Reviews-Caro_Hotel-Valencia_Province_of_Valencia_Valencian_Country.html)的话，那就需要掂量掂量了。

卡罗酒店位于老城区中心，从酒店可轻而易举到达大教堂和附近的河床公园。酒店本身由一座19世纪的古堡改建而成，内部还收藏有许多老东西，像是摩尔人的灯和12世纪的阿拉伯城墙。我们所住房间，一个比我们家还舒适的60平米大的地方，是由一个12世纪的阿拉伯瞭望塔改建来的。这是酒店里最老的房间，需要花费380英镑每晚！

我和基尔走出我们12世纪的阿拉伯塔，走出酒店开始我们的第一段旅途。[图里亚花园](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187529-d574542-Reviews-Jardi_del_Turia-Valencia_Province_of_Valencia_Valencian_Country.html)离卡罗酒店只有不到300米，使得我们不费吹灰之力就抵达了第一站。

图里亚花园原地属于一条河床，花园创建于20世纪80年代，原河在20世纪60年代作为抗洪工程的一部分被改道。花园全长9千米，是散步、运动的好去处。考虑到并不是所有人都有基尔一般的体魄，可敬的制作人先生为我们租借了双人自行车。

如您所见，我和基尔乘坐的双人自行车与普通意义上认为的双人自行车不同，因为我和基尔是并排骑行，而不是传统的一前一后，并且自行车的设计人还充分考虑到了基尔这种肤色的人，为自行车加上了遮阳顶棚。

我们骑着此车观赏这座优美的河床公园，路过行人和车手纷纷侧目。

“他们看我们的样子，总让我觉得我们逆行了。”我抱怨。

基尔仰望我们经过的又一座桥梁，恍然大悟说：“我懂了！我们现在是在河上，所以才会从那么多桥洞里穿过！”

“我刚才给你介绍花园的时候不就说过了嘛！”我被基尔在我“背书”时习惯性的放空状态弄得有点生气，“我们刚经过的桥是瓦伦西亚第三老的桥，建于1591年。”

“它看起来是很老。”

“全长一百六十米。”

“你完全可以随便说个数字，反正我们现在也没法亲自去量它。”

“我不允许你质疑我的专业性！”

“我们得加快脚步，连骑儿童自行车的小孩都超过我们了！”基尔说着，加快了踏车频率。

“你疯了！！”我被迫加快频率，试图阻止基尔，但失败了。

我们在一个游乐场附近放慢了速度，汗水浸湿了我的衣服。感谢瓦伦西亚的太阳光，基尔被晒焉了，他也不得不放慢步伐。一辆观光车从旁边经过，我面露羡慕。

“我们本应该坐在那里面的，而不是骑这个**的脚踏车。”我指了指观光车，抱歉我说了脏话。

听着脚踏板连接处发出的吱呀声响，基尔说：“这车得上点油了。”

“说不定是我膝盖发出的声音。”我埋怨。

“你说什么呢？宝贝，你还没够三十岁。”

“和你在一起太累了。”

“怎么听起来像是分手宣言...”

“连自行车都累了，所以它才会发出这种声音。”

“那让它休息一下吧！”基尔停下踩车，把我拉起来，“去游乐场玩玩！”

“那不是更累了吗？！”

我被迫与基尔在小孩子堆中度过了“愉快”的三十分钟，游乐场的名字叫作格列弗公园，考虑到我们是公园中不多的大人，可以说我们的确来到了“小人国”。公园建于1990年，建造并没有什么深层次的含义。

由于我的不胜体力，我们没有骑完整个9公里的公园，而是改道前往我们的第二站，被猫途鹰评选为瓦伦西亚最值得去的景点第一名——[中央市场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187529-d574603-Reviews-Central_Market_of_Valencia-Valencia_Province_of_Valencia_Valencian_Country.html)。它的确是最值得去的！

“欧洲最大的集市！”我介绍，“建于1920年至1928年，圆顶高30米。”

“这圆顶让这个地方看起来像是圣堂似的。”

“它就是圣堂！肉食爱好者的圣堂！”

“我感觉你努力维持的高深形象快要hold不住了，罗维。”

“这儿有超过1000个摊位，几乎什么肉都卖！”我极其兴奋地介绍，“这儿还是最早出现电子秤的地方，在1996年就有了！”

“真早！”听到这儿，基尔也兴奋起来。他仔细察看了市场内至今仍在用的电子秤，欣赏这个首先改变世界称重方式的地方。

“这儿简直是素食主义者的地狱。”我评价，基尔拿着一只猪头在细瞧。

他说：“对于动物保护主义者来说，这儿是不折不扣的鬼屋，想象一下，当他们走进来，发现这儿有那么多头、心脏、肝脏、大肠、软体动物...”

“看，”我指着卖蜗牛的摊位，“你之前还吃过这些小家伙。你感觉如何？”

“我肯定不会说感觉很好。”

“你想道歉吗？”

“但是该接受我道歉的已经被我吃了。”

带着对电子秤发明家的敬仰与对腹中食物的愧疚，我们决定去吃点当地食物来平复心情。

“放着我来！”在小吃摊位前，基尔热情地承担点餐的任务，他用自认为标准的西班牙语对可爱的店主小姐说，“Uno Horchatas y uno Fartons por favour（一杯杏仁露和一条面包条谢谢）。”

我忍不住笑了，基尔笑着说：“很标准吧！！”

我憋住笑，为他介绍杏仁露和面包条的主要原料和制作方法，杏仁露主要由虎坚果、水、肉桂皮和一大勺糖做成。

“它很甜。”基尔评价。

“这就是为什么我只让你点了一杯。”

“但我很喜欢！”作为一个糖分爱好者，他当然会这么说，“你确定真的不来一点？”

“不了，我有面包条，”我晃了晃手里长长的面包，“它是海绵一样的面包。我给你一半，它可以帮你中和一点杏仁露的甜味。”

“你真好~”

“我只是不希望让自己成为导致你糖尿病的元凶，毕竟是我让你点杏仁露的。”

摄食了足够的糖分后，我们继续上路。为了帮助消化，我们决定到街上去走路，同时在街上探寻我最喜欢的亚文化——流浪猫。

“这次旅行要走这么多路，我累坏了。”我抱怨。

“我喜欢走路！”

“你当然喜欢。”

“两个人一起，走在异国路上，这才有旅行的感觉！”

“我好累。”

“如果我现在拉你的手，你会怎么做？”基尔咧嘴笑起来。

我露出警示性的神情：“我会往你漂亮的脸上来一拳。”

“值得试一试！”

我以一贯的敏捷躲过基尔不怀好意伸过来的手，快步走到一块蓝色墙壁前。墙壁上画了一座小房子，房子的门就是一个猫洞。我开始为基尔介绍。

“这是西班牙最漂亮的猫洞，这是一位老妇人在1904年留下的。”我指了指小房子上写的一小段话，基尔需要蹲下才看得清上面的字，他用十分“标准”的西班牙语念出这段话，我为他翻译，“每一只喵都应得到关爱。这副作品创作原意是为了纪念一只在11世纪被杀害的大喵。”

“谁杀害了它？”基尔抬起头问我。

“一个骑士。”

“我讨厌骑士！”

“所有的骑士？”我略吃惊地问。

“是的！所有的！”

“你不可能讨厌所有的骑士！”

“是的！他们都杀猫不是么？我非常喜欢猫，所以我讨厌他们！”

“甚至包括亚瑟王？他可还是骑士们的头头呢！”

基尔露出犹疑的神情，看起来是真的为此感到烦恼了，我产生了怜惜的情感，后悔不该向他提亚瑟王，他现在内心或许在考虑丢掉他所有的亚瑟王“珍藏”会有多伤心。

恻隐之心逼迫着我安慰他：“我们不能以现代人的标准来要求古代人，那可不是正确的历史观，对吧？”

这时钟楼的钟声响了，基尔下意识站起来，掏出口袋里的手机，我说：“你就不能考虑暂时把你的手机铃声改掉吗？瓦伦西亚有一百座钟楼，你这样一天得掏多少次手机？”

“我手机显示现在已经晚上八点了。”基尔抬头看了眼明晃晃的天空。

“西班牙夏天太阳九点多才下山。”

受到钟声指引，我们知道得赶时间了。我们的下一站是[La Bella De Cadiz](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g187529-d12579146-Reviews-La_Bella_De_Cadiz-Valencia_Province_of_Valencia_Valencian_Country.html)，一个堆满了稀奇怪异玩意儿的酒吧。酒吧除了卖酒，还出售裸体女模特形状的灯罩、土耳其人木偶、中国的扇子、裸体女人的画像、威尼斯的面具等东西，几乎所有摆在店里的东西都可供出售。但我和基尔只为酒而来，我们需要尝一下瓦伦西亚特产的鸡尾酒——瓦伦西亚水（Agua de Valencia）。

瓦伦西亚水被装在一个加大的高脚杯中，呈橙黄色。基尔迫不及待吸了一口，效果卓群：“这，这也太快了！我指的是，怎么可能吸了一小口酒劲就上来了，这是纯酒精吧？！”

我善意地为基尔解开疑惑：“它里面加了琴酒、伏特加、新鲜橙汁，还有卡瓦酒。还有瓦伦西亚特产的君度橙酒。”

“这也太多了！”

“是太多了。”

尽管对瓦伦西亚水度数可能达到的高度感到恐惧，基尔还是很快喝完了一大杯。期间，我们试着用店里的吉他改编出acoustic版的[drink over you](http://music.163.com/song?id=432698627&userid=78354583)，我认为基尔耳中听到的他弹的东西与电视前的您听到的不会是一致的，请务必相信是酒精才让他弹成这样。在完成我们的艺术“大作”后，我们继续聊天。

基尔羞愧地看着我坦承：“我已经醉得很厉害了，罗维。”

“我看得出来。”

基尔大笑起来，我开始怀疑我对他过于纵容了。

“你还要喝你的那杯吗？”基尔盯着我那杯几乎没少的瓦伦西亚水，望眼欲穿。

“给你。”我错误地仍然在纵容他。

他拿起我的那杯，笑得像个三岁的孩子。

在基尔也完成我的那杯后，我们必须回酒店了，否则基尔就要向酒保举手再来第三杯了。走到店门口，基尔摸了摸自己的头顶，发现了那顶不知何时就在他头上的爵士帽。他摘下来，想把它和其他那些乱七八糟堆在一起的东西再次混合起来。

我制止了他，说：“你可能没印象，但你已经把它买下来了，基尔。”

第二天，为了洗净我们前晚过度饮酒的罪过，我们决定先到瓦伦西亚建于十三世纪的[大教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187529-d244244-Reviews-Valencia_Cathedral-Valencia_Province_of_Valencia_Valencian_Country.html)，看看传说中耶稣在最后的晚餐上用过的那个圣杯。

“它会是那个圣杯吗？”基尔盯着它问。

“至少瓦伦西亚人认为它是。”

“它很小，不是吗？”

“是很小，只有17厘米高。耶稣可不会像你那样喝酒，基尔。”

基尔环顾教堂，看起来很感动，他看着一旁的矮凳子，说：“这些凳子很矮，不是么？”

“那是用来跪的，基尔。这是正常高度，它要再高点跪的人还不如站着。”

直到基尔不再为昨晚的失态感到内疚，我们终于可以去尝试瓦伦西亚最著名的美食——海鲜饭（paella）。在我的强烈推荐下，可敬的柯克兰先生为我们预订了海鲜饭烹饪课程，全程2.5小时，每人需要42英镑。

我们的烹饪师傅是安东尼奥与伊莎贝尔，他们已经教导了超过五千名学生。Paella虽然叫海鲜饭，但它最原始的食材与海鲜没有一点关系，平常人家只要备齐大米、兔肉或鸡肉外加蔬菜，然后随便放在一口平底锅里来个大杂烩后即可入口。

“它最合适的烹饪地点是在你岳父家里。”在把鸡肉和兔肉放到平底锅上油煎时，安东尼奥用西班牙语说。

“他说什么？”基尔问我。

“你不是很擅长西班牙语吗？”我笑了，接着友善地为他做了翻译。

“所以你喜欢在你岳父家里做饭吗？”基尔笑着问我。

“噢，你爹就从来不肯让我走出厨房。”我吹嘘，他大笑起来。

肉熟后，我们开始加上蔬菜，加上香料，加上大量的水，最后，加上几只蜗牛。在加蜗牛时，安东尼奥强调我们需要将蜗牛一只一只抛入滚烫的汤水中，这让我觉得我在做着某种对蜗牛用的酷刑，而那盘香喷喷的海鲜饭就是蜗牛的地狱。

在这个奇怪的仪式结束后，安东尼奥分别拉起我和基尔的手，伊莎贝拉也过来拉住我的手，我和基尔毫无头绪地加入了另一个奇怪的仪式。安东尼奥和伊莎贝拉扬起我们的手，同时鼓舞我们跟着他们一起唱起paella的歌，他们显得很开心，但我和基尔在某种程度上是吓坏了。我们产生了可能会被献祭给paella之神的念头，下一秒或许就会被安东尼奥丢进油锅。

“如果啥事发生了！”基尔高喊起来，看向我，“请记得我爱你，罗维！”

事实上我们的担忧是毫无根据的，安东尼奥告诉我们，这个仪式可以缩短煮海鲜饭的时间，尽管我们在这种仪式下等了整整一个小时。

虽然需要群魔乱舞一样的特殊仪式，但我们的作品十分令人满意，我们沉浸在整整一大盘paella中，一切都得到了回报。

感谢过热情的安东尼奥与美丽的伊莎贝拉后，我们要去看些瓦伦西亚的标志性建筑。[科学艺术城](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187529-d244246-Reviews-Ciudad_de_las_Artes_y_las_Ciencias-Valencia_Province_of_Valencia_Valencian_Country.html)建造于1998年至2005年，包含了一系列的科学博物馆、剧院、天文馆、IMAX影院，和欧洲最大的水族馆。而鉴于时间紧迫，加上柯克兰先生告诉我们馆内多是为小孩准备的东西，所以，我们来这儿的主要目的就是，在外面走走。

“呃！又是走路，我们这两天就在走路！”我说。

“瓦伦西亚的确是个很适合散步的地方！”

我们在科学艺术城耗完了在瓦伦西亚最后的时光，我已经没有力气再走下去了，但我们仍要到欧洲第五大港口——拉斯阿瑞纳斯海滩去为我们的旅程做总结！我只能借助交通工具，我建议乘坐的士过去，但基尔发现了更便捷的方法。

基尔指着高处的索道车，我说：“恐怕我不能陪你了，基尔，你知道我不想...”

“我知道。”

“如果可以的话，我希望你也不要坐它，它看起来不安全。”我望着那个大大的四角红箱子，然后转而看他，“但我阻止不了你，对吧？”

基尔笑着看我：“你去坐的士吧，我坐缆车。放心吧，不出意外的话，你会在海滩上再见到我的！”

基尔的话令我更加不安，最终，我决定与基尔一起搭乘这个可能令我们葬身西班牙的潜在棺木，在短短十分钟内抵达了拉斯阿瑞纳斯海滩。

我们走到海边，在沙滩上坐下，基尔说：“缆车其实也不是很高嘛。”

“足够让掉下去的人丧命了。”

“你在瓦伦西亚过得开心吗？”基尔问我。

“除了那些体力活动外，我还是挺开心的，oh no，好像我们来这儿就只有体力活动吧？”我止不住讽刺。

“难道你在做paella的时候不开心吗？”

“在那个仪式开始前的确是很开心的。”

“我很喜欢在图里亚花园的骑行！”基尔说，“还有在la Bella de cadiz的时候！”

“我现在已经在期待看完酒吧那部分的录像回放后，你的反应了。”

“我记不太清了...”基尔似乎在回想那部分的记忆，“我好像到最后，连话都说不清楚了。”

“是的。”我为他不确定的记忆加上旁证。

“这里让我想起了那不勒斯的海滩。”基尔望着海平线说，“这让我想回家了。”

“谢天谢地，你终于想回家了。”我站起来，拿出手机，“我现在查查机票...”

“回去之前我可以再叫一杯瓦伦西亚水吗？”

“当然可以，”我善解人意地回，“等一会儿，我这就把咱们的机舱座位订在卫生间附近。”


	7. Berlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：基尔伯特

柏林，一座充满了历史、文化、啤酒和香肠的城市！她是德国的首都以及最大的城市，是德国政治、文化和经济中心，柏林诞生了许多著名人物：腓特烈·威廉一世、腓特烈二世还有我！她曾经破碎过、分裂过，但如今又统一在了一起，柏林被评为世界第三适宜居住的城市，如果您对这个排名产生怀疑，我随时欢迎您来柏林一游！

从伦敦抵达柏林只需2小时，27英镑，甚至比您在伦敦搭乘一次超级贵的的士还要便宜！来到柏林，我们完全可以暂住在罗维岳父家，但为了体现这个节目是旅游节目而不是什么探亲节目，我和罗维沿着施普雷河，往我们的酒店——[nhow酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g187323-d1804264-Reviews-Nhow_Berlin-Berlin.html)前进。

走到酒店大门，我盯着招牌念：“an(d) how酒店。”

“是now酒店，h不发音。”罗维纠正。

Now酒店大厅采用了极其大胆的色彩设计，鲜艳的紫红色是它的主色调，酒店自称为音乐酒店，他们有自己的乐器室、录音棚、演唱会和音乐练习室。但他们甚至没有长笛！

酒店还以不同的音乐派别为他们的电梯命名，我极力要求我们乘坐“爵士乐”电梯，前往我们的房间。放下行李后，罗维把我从我们60平米、一晚140英镑的房间、酒店内的音乐练习室和唱歌酒吧强行拉出，迅速再次走入深冬的柏林街道中。

为了尽快游完柏林的著名地标，同时锻炼我逐渐生疏的车技，我们决定加入东德特拉贝特观光团。其中，我们会开着一辆曾被评为德国最垃圾车的特拉贝特牌车，摇摇晃晃地跟着我们的大个子导游遍览柏林一系列最标志的景点。在我不懈努力下，我们蓝色的老特拉贝特车终于启动了。

“不准擅自抄捷径，不准超过导游，不准插导游的话。”由于罗维在副驾驶座反复警告我，我放弃了本地人的骄傲，顺从地跟随导游的车子和指导，尽管我知道有更近的路。

“抱歉我开得这么不安稳。”我们的小车子在不时上下跳动，并自行释放出大量车尾气。

“你做得够好的了，就算是舒马赫来开都没你好，”罗维安慰我，“特拉贝特车生产于1957年至1991年，在1957年当选为有史以来最差的车，就以极不稳定出名。”

“这竟然也是德国车。”我感到些许羞耻。

由于特拉贝特车的极不稳定性，我在全程2小时的旅程中几乎只关注于如何控制住它，以免我与我心爱的人命丧家乡，所以我并没有在路过的地标上投入太多注意。

导游告诉我们正在经过[德国联邦议院](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187323-d190517-Reviews-Reichstag_Building-Berlin.html)，1933年1月希特勒就是在这里成为了德国总理。

我转头告诉罗维：“我得说，直到今天，我还是很讨厌希特勒。你越了解他，你就越不可能喜欢他。”

“这不是废话吗？”罗维扳正我的头，“现在好好开车。”

我努力做一位优秀的司机，罗维则怡然自得地观赏柏林的景色。在经过[Konzerthaus](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187323-d195028-Reviews-Konzerthaus-Berlin.html) 时，我们的古董车终于还是当机了。我们停在了柏林繁忙的马路上，四周的汽车纷纷冲我们鸣响喇叭，罗维露出非常抱歉的神情向他们摆手，我尝试着再次启动车子。

多亏我高超的技艺，我成功启动了它，并成功经过了电视塔、胜利纪念柱和[勃兰登堡门](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187323-d190518-Reviews-Brandenburg_Gate-Berlin.html)等宏伟建筑，导游滔滔不绝为我们提供信息，但我连看后视镜的时间都没有！

我们在东西德最著名的分界线下了车，至少，我自满的开车技艺得到了罗维的鼓励，以及全程路人的注目致意。

柏林每天都要消耗掉127吨的香肠，是著名的香肠之城。但罗维无视了我这个当地人提出的以柏林著名的香肠美食为晚餐的建议，盲目地选择了米其林推荐的ludwig餐厅。Ludwig餐厅的主厨路德维希，会为客人自行提供10道菜的品尝菜单，免去客人花费精力选择菜肴的麻烦。我们只要乖乖坐着，等着他为我们上菜就行了！

“这里的所有菜都严格采用当地生产的食物，”路德维希告诉我们，“就连你们用的木刀都是当地木材。”

除了对食物严格要求，路德维希对吃食物的人也有诸多要求，在吃我们的第一道菜熏鳗鱼配小萝卜水芹沙拉时，路德就提醒我们务必用手吃。

“我在想我们为什么一定要用手吃它。”罗维说。

“我只知道如果你不用手吃，路德会不高兴的。”

“我的手又不产自德国，我有一双意大利的手。”

“我可以喂你。”

“不必了。”

我于是舔了舔手指，假装正经说：“噢~尝起来太有德国的味道了，柏林的味道！”

罗维被我逗笑了。

路德上菜时，罗维从他那儿了解到，为了保证食材的本地化，他们不会使用巧克力、香草、橄榄油、柠檬、橘子这些配料。

“我绝对没法在这儿工作。”发现以上都是他家中必备的食材后，罗维评论。

在食用我们的第五道菜鲑鱼配茴香花时，罗维说：“我还在用抹黄油的木刀。”

“哦！路德不会高兴的，木刀只能用来抹黄油。”

“吃这个！吃那个！用这把刀！别用木刀！用手吃！”罗维似乎对路德产生了不满，“选择权全给剥夺了，就跟被劫持了一样。”

但我们知道所有的抵抗都是无效的，当路德为我们上菜时，罗维总是毕恭毕敬地称赞他的菜。在变幻莫测的规则与菜式的冲击下，第七道菜上来时，我们就不得不把皮带开到了最大码。

“我快撑坏了。”罗维坦承。

“抱歉，在路德的眼皮底下，我也不敢从你盘里拿吃的，他或许会不高兴。”

“他的爱人一定过得很丰满，天天能被他喂得那么饱。你还不能拒绝他，因为怕他会不高兴。”

“你最好全部吃完，不然会伤了他的心。”

在我的鼓舞下，罗维把剩下的红甘蓝鳗鱼汤和两份甜点全部干完了。在结账时，我们发现连账单皮夹的皮革都产自德国。

罗维品尝着美味的葡萄酒，问了一个挑衅式的问题：“路德，为什么这个酒会出现在这里？它产自意大利。”

我默默摇了摇头，低下头不敢看路德。路德却坦诚地告诉罗维：“我们说的只用本地原料，只限于食物范围。不然的话，你在这里只能喝啤酒和科恩酒了。”

路德走后，我终于敢笑出声来，罗维反抗：“我必须问这个问题好吧？！”

在体验过繁重的规则攻击与撑到难受的十道美食后，我们告别了路德，开启我们在柏林的夜生活。柏林的夜生活极其著名，但鉴于我有多次因不节制而为罗维产生麻烦的前科，罗维决定不让我在柏林喝酒，而是带我去了一个建于酒吧地下的古保龄球馆。在13世纪的德国教会里，流行着一种“九柱球”的游戏，最初，天主教徒在教堂走廊里安放木柱，用石头滚地击之。他们认为击倒木柱可以为自己赎罪、消灾；击不中就应该更加虔诚地信仰“天主”。直到宗教革命之后，马丁路德统一了九瓶制，成为现代保龄球运动的真正起源。我们所在的这个保龄球馆使用的是传统的九个球瓶，而不是现代的十个球瓶。

罗维建议我们只玩一轮就结束今晚的行程，我以一发全中的战绩开头，罗维以一发零中的战绩接着。不甘如此的罗维又重来了一轮，这一回只剩两个球瓶没被击中，被突如其来的胜利感冲晕了头脑，罗维临时决定他不完成一次一发九中，今晚就没完。

就这样，我们接下来的摄影变成了一系列热血的罗维掷球的镜头集锦，不幸的是，罗维的多次尝试都没有超过他第二回的战绩。时间一点一点过去，罗维的执念越来越深，我站在一旁为他呐喊，鼓舞他的斗志。

在难以计数的尝试下，罗维的一发全中终于来临，我兴奋地大喊起来，罗维耍帅般冷静地说了一句“现在我们可以走了”，但他的喜悦难以掩饰。

“我就知道你能做到！”我大喊。

“我希望更多的人能知道，我应该现在就打电话给亚瑟，告诉他我的成果。”

“在午夜，12点的时候？”我看了眼时间。

“现在你知道和我在一起能有多快乐了吧？时间一下子就过去了。”

我笑了：“我可是除了第一次，就再也没碰过球呢。”

“闭嘴，别什么时候都往自己身上靠，你这个运动天才！至少这个时刻应该属于我！”

“是是是。”

我们在柏林的第一天在胜利的喜悦下完美结束了。第二天的旅程，是以音乐开始的。

罗维被我向酒店借的电吉他的声音吵醒，在发现摄影小哥已经出现后，他匆忙整理仪容，走到我身边。

“这是在干什么？”他听起来还未睡醒。

“那儿有吐司和水果。”我指了指餐盘，“抱歉这么早吵醒你，但我突然有了创作的欲望！”

“嗯？弹来听听。”

“我需要你来配合我！”

“你的意思是，我们一齐来个即兴弹唱？”罗维完全醒了。

我划了一下吉他的弦，表示回应。

“我不会即兴，你知道我即兴很烂！”

“没关系，我来帮你！”我随意弹了段起头的旋律，示意罗维到键盘那儿去，我问他，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

罗维弹了下键盘回应：“十分舒适。”

我附以欢快的旋律。

“但不幸地，被你吵醒。”

我随而用懊恼的琴声回应。

“还意外发现，需要来一段，即兴弹唱。”罗维加大弹琴力度表示抱怨。

我用几段失望的旋律附和，接着问：“现在感受如何？”

罗维继续弹琴：“在亲自，体验后，我发现...”

我弹出代表期待的琴声，罗维却说：“我还是，不适合即兴！”

罗维的琴声戛然而止，我继续弹了几下吉他表达意犹未尽的情绪。虽然罗维对我们的即兴作品很不满意，但我认为我们的表现堪称完美。

在用音乐表达过自己后，我们开启第二天的旅行。第二天的第一站，同样位于施普雷河岸边，我们迎着凛冽的寒风，去瞻仰柏林墙剩下的部分。为了阻止东德人通过不设防的柏林分界线涌入西德，在1961年8月13日，东德建起了柏林墙。1990年10月3日，德国重新统一，柏林举行了盛大的庆祝活动，柏林墙被拆除。如今残存的城墙，成了一个艺术画廊与旅游景点。

走在[东区画廊](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187323-d191041-Reviews-East_Side_Gallery-Berlin.html)边，罗维评价：“这绝不是你们历史中光鲜的一面。但是，你们保存了一部分下来，把它转变成了某种积极的标志。”

“是的。”

走完东区画廊，我们决定去看看博物馆。柏林有将近200个博物馆，这一次，我们决定不走寻常路，选择到[东德博物馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187323-d619185-Reviews-DDR_Museum-Berlin.html)看看。游人在东德博物馆可以体验东德人过去真实的生活，看到与实行社会主义制度的德意志民主共和国相关的一切。

在得知过去有五分之四的东德人都会定期进行裸泳后，罗维惊讶地表示：“在这之前我以为我对共产主义还有一点了解...”

“我不认为这跟共产主义有什么关系，罗维。”

在博物馆，我们了解到更多有关民主德国的信息，为了反抗资本主义，他们甚至设计了某种他们认为代表社会主义的舞蹈——利普斯舞。站在利普斯舞展区，我看着黑白电视上播放的利普斯舞，这是一种双人舞。

“你想跳吗？”我问罗维。

“什么？利普斯舞？”

“对。”

“我不跳。”

“为什么？你很擅长跳舞。”

“我们会被取笑的，基尔。再说，我们还得先学会它，我们没有这样的时间。”

在罗维的推脱下，我失去了这个能在博物馆与他共舞的机会。我们走进一间展现东德人日常生活的起居室，我坐到真实的沙发上，舒服地靠在靠背上。房子的卫生间就在客厅侧面，没有门。

“我想知道他们那时候是不是真的不在卫生间上建门，”我说，“不过这样的确很方便，因为如果你在看电视，正好到精彩的地方，但突然内急，在这间房子的布局下，你坐在马桶上，仍然能百分百知道电视上发生了什么。”

“我想他们在外面被管控得厉害，所以在家里就更容易放飞自我。”

“有道理。”

罗维走进厨房，这是开放式的厨房，他站在橱柜后，笑着看我：“我们这样就像一对东德夫妇，而你就是成天懒洋洋坐在沙发上看电视的丈夫。”

我纠正他：“首先，我们本来就是一对，而不是什么‘就像’；第二，你知道我经常帮你做家务，厨房总是我清理的！”

现在，东德博物馆也看完了，我们乘上柏林便利的城市火车U-bahn，前往本次旅行的最后一站。在抵达我们的目的地——[蒂尔花园](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187323-d191290-Reviews-Tiergarten-Berlin.html)时，德国冬季的天气发威了。

我们原本打算在蒂尔花园进行愉快地散步游行，但不巧地是，一次强烈的暴风雪袭击了我的家乡。现在，光是走在室外都显得十分危险，但罗维偏执地拒绝放弃这次行程，我匆忙买了把大黑伞，与罗维肩并肩毅然地在风雪中行进。

作为南方人，罗维埋怨：“难以相信你是在这样的环境下长大的，这里天气是难以预料的残酷！这个花园在平时，是游人如织的著名景点，但如今，我们除了漫天飞舞的雪花什么都看不清！”

“我觉得还是挺好玩的！大暴雪里逛公园，多么独特的体验！”

在受够了爱斯基摩人一般的日常生活后，大雪终于停了，我们在一家仍然开放的露天酒吧坐下，桌子和椅子上布满了厚厚的白雪。

我们点了两杯热啤酒，待罗维从寒冷的战栗冷静下来后，我询问他这次来柏林最开心的时刻。

“我很享受在地下保龄球馆一发九中的时候。”罗维回，“如果说这次旅行给我什么经验的话，我认为是不要在冬天逛柏林的公园，还有，我需要重新练习弹琴了，我退步严重。”

“哦~你弹得好极了，罗维。”我是真心在夸他，但他会认为我是在安慰他，“我很喜欢特拉贝特观光之旅，还有路德维希的十道菜！”

罗维摇了摇头，我继续说：“特拉贝特旅途的终点让我意识到能活着是多么宝贵。”

罗维点了点头，我继续：“还有路德！可怕的是，我觉得自己喜欢上他了，但是某种敬畏意味的喜欢。”

罗维笑了。我的铃声响了，我看了眼手机：“鉴于任务结束了，我现在可以告诉你，你的岳父从昨天起就不停骚扰我，他希望见到你。所以，在离开柏林之前，我们还有一件事要做。”

“你不早点告诉我！”罗维急了，“我一点礼物都没准备！”

“呵，罗维，请相信你的出现，对他老人家来说就是最好的礼物了。”


	8. Naples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺

那不勒斯，意大利南部第一大城市，意大利第三大都市，是地中海著名风景胜地。那不勒斯最早大概于公元前2000年被希腊人建立，甚至比罗马新城还早了1300年，以至于必须在建立年份前加一个大概！那不勒斯每年吸引了约250万的游客，来看这里古老的建筑、迷人的海岸线和看起来沉睡中的火山！如果您是喜欢古老东西的人，我的家乡会是很不错的选择。

从伦敦飞往那不勒斯需要两个半小时，我和基尔乘坐[Funicolare di Montesanto](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187785-d7688518-Reviews-Funicolare_di_Montesanto-Naples_Province_of_Naples_Campania.html)前往我们的酒店。那不勒斯是丘陵城市，所以您会看到蒙特桑多火车经常处于爬坡状态。

在火车爬坡时，我向基尔介绍：“它在1891年就开始运营了。”

“您知道的真多~”

“谢谢。”尽管我不清楚基尔的称赞是否有揶揄的成分，但我仍然礼貌地对待他。

“这里就是布加拉提舔乔鲁诺脸的地方吧？”

“我不知道你指的是什么。”我尽着不让我们的旅游节目跑偏的责任。

基尔伸手抹掉我脸上的汗液，笑着说：“是说谎的味道！”

“好啦！现在大家都知道你是漫画迷啦！能否替只是为来看旅游节目的观众考虑一下，先生！”

“是！”基尔回，转而看向车窗外，“第一次乘坐它的时候我就跟你说过了，但观众们没听过。它其实没有我想象中的陡，你坐在里面，跟在平地上运行是差不多的，这一点都不刺激。”

“废话，如果它的坡度满足了你的要求，我还会从小坐到大嘛？”

“说的也是！”

我们暂住的[圣弗朗西斯科埃尔蒙特酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g187785-d267010-Reviews-Hotel_San_Francesco_al_Monte-Naples_Province_of_Naples_Campania.html)由一座500年老的修道院改造而来，酒店内还保存着旧时的爬山石梯和古老的宗教壁画。从我们的房间可以清楚地看到维苏威火山和其他一些古老建筑，但我们可没有时间在酒店里慢慢观赏这一切，我们需要立刻走出去看看！

为了在短时间内看完那不勒斯标志性的建筑和体验地道的那不勒斯日常生活，我们租借了穿越那不勒斯的最佳工具——那不勒斯伟士牌摩托车。由于我更适合静思的身体不适合过多的体力活动，我把车手这一拉风的角色让给了基尔，自己则谦虚地坐到了后边，作为他的乘客及解说。

基尔在我的指导下在那不勒斯小石块砌成的不平稳的街道上骑行，对于那不勒斯原始而独特的交通，基尔有自己的看法。

“看起来大家都在往前挤，然后希望别人会停下来。”我们骑在交通混乱的道路上，基尔评价，“我只觉得如果我想要站出来指挥一下交通或观察一下后视镜，都会破坏这里的系统。”

“这里才是考验你车技的真正舞台。”

“对，那不勒斯才是我这样的骑手的真正舞台！”

我们的小摩托车在历史中心穿梭，经过了[平民表决广场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187785-d195417-Reviews-Piazza_del_Plebiscito-Naples_Province_of_Naples_Campania.html)。广场得名于1860年10月2日举行的全民公投，此次公投后那不勒斯并入了意大利王国。为了让您更深入了解那不勒斯，我们抵达了[西班牙角（Quartieri Spagnoli）](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187785-d246273-Reviews-Quartieri_Spagnoli-Naples_Province_of_Naples_Campania.html)，这里是那不勒斯最古老的社区之一，可以说是那不勒斯的心脏。西班牙角建立于16世纪，原本是为了容纳西班牙驻军。社区如今有拥挤的小巷和民居，和嘈杂的生活氛围。

“你跟我说过，这里的人是百分之百的那不勒斯人。”

“是的。”我回答基尔。

“你觉得我能够住在这儿吗？如果住在这我能够适应吗？”

“我认为你骄傲且不会轻易感到羞愧的性格能够适应任何地方，毕竟你会无视掉所有的格格不入。”

“谢谢！”

在体验过真实的那不勒斯人生活后，我们继续上路。途中，基尔的‘那不勒斯人’之魂愈加强大。

“如果他们看到我这么随意地骑车，”基尔单手控制着车头，另一只手放肆挥舞着，“他们会很认真地看待我，他们会认为我是那不勒斯人，因为我这么酷。我应该再拿杯expresso，嘴里叼根烟，这样就更有说服力了！”

“是啊，太有说服力了，导致他们都看不到你的头发肤色。”

在经过700岁的[新堡](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187785-d243322-Reviews-Castel_Nuovo_Maschio_Angioino-Naples_Province_of_Naples_Campania.html)后，我们径直来到Ortensio，这是市内观赏维苏威火山最好的地方。如您所见，由于今天是阴天，维苏威火山被大块的乌云遮住了。

“太糟糕了！”我抱怨我们来的时机不对。

“往好了想，至少没有下雨，能糟糕到哪儿去？”

“你知道她随时可能会爆发，对吧？”

“你也太杞人忧天了吧，罗维~”基尔谑笑。

“尽管嘲笑，你总是笑我胆小！但是你认为你能打败火山吗？！”

“我不能。但她不可能现在爆发，不可能！”

“哦！好吧，等到她爆发的时候，当你拉长下巴瞪大双眼的时候，就该是我嘲笑你的时候了！”

“等到那时候，你根本没心思嘲笑我，你会溜在最前面！”

“噢！你真过分，好像我会扔下你一个人先溜掉！”

基尔莫名笑起来，我不知道他是被我感动了还是仍然认为我是个杞人忧天的傻子。

在逛够市区后，是时候体验些地道的那不勒斯美食了。那不勒斯是披萨的发源地，我认为我们应该向您示范如何做一个正宗的那不勒斯披萨。在我娴熟地展示我的揉面团技巧时，基尔，本该在努力学习，却开始与其他参与披萨课程的美国游客聊天。

“嗯~~这是个不错的番茄！”基尔吃着本该被加到披萨上的番茄原样，或许是想起番茄来自美国，他问一位名叫阿尔弗雷德的美国友人，“在美国，你们会买这种番茄吗？”

阿尔弗雷德坦诚地表示：“我不知道，我只买罐头装的番茄。”

经不住番茄的诱惑，我也忍不住加入了番茄试吃大会，最后基尔不得不提醒我这样下去我们就没有足够的番茄作馅料了，我只好停下来。

真正的那不勒斯披萨只有两种——玛格丽塔和玛琳娜拉，所有馅料都有严格的规定，披萨饼必须手工制作，直径不超过350毫米，中心厚度4毫米。上好馅料后，我们的作品会被塞进一个传统木制烤炉中烤90秒钟。

品尝着我们的大作，为了给我们可敬的制作人先生提供一点温和的建议，因为他总是自认为对披萨有相当好的见解，我问我们的披萨老师恰拉：“请问你们会把菠萝放到披萨上吗？”

恰拉吃惊地看着我，好像是看着某种怪物：“你放菠萝在披萨上？！”

“不，我不会！”

“你会放菠萝在披萨上？！！”恰拉转而逼问基尔，她的表情颇为吓人。

“不，不是我！”基尔忙说，显然被恰拉的气势唬住了，“是我们的老大、我们的头头喜欢菠萝味的披萨，他是英国人...”

“请回去告诉你们的老大，你永远不该把菠萝放到披萨上！”

“我、我怕他会说您不愿变通，死抱传统...”基尔斗胆提出。

“这样的话请让他也来这儿上一课！我会亲自教导他怎么才能做出好吃的披萨！”恰拉插着腰说。

美餐一顿后，我们告别了美丽但略为吓人的恰拉。在希腊人之后，罗马人、诺曼人和西班牙人都在那不勒斯留下了自己的印记。数千年来，那不勒斯的战略位置吸引了各种文化、各个民族在此碰撞摩擦，那不勒斯从属于所有这些势力，却未曾真正成为它们当中任何一个的一部分。想要在短短两天内缕清这些民族在这里产生的影响很困难，所以我和基尔决定只了解其中一个民族的历史——罗马人的历史。

[赫库兰尼姆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g670330-d195507-Reviews-Parco_Acheologico_di_Ercolano-Ercolano_Province_of_Naples_Campania.html)是与庞贝一样，是一座保存良好的古罗马遗址，公元79年的火山灰把这座罗马小镇掩埋，虽然它比庞贝小得多，但是比庞贝保存更完整，有许多幸存的古迹，包括多层的楼房，大理石物品，木质家具和门，还有许多马赛克壁画。我们请了热情的导游罗穆路斯先生，他会为我们介绍历史。

看着地上清晰可见的骸骨，基尔问罗穆路斯：“这里的居民是被火山岩浆烧死的吗？”

“不，在火山岩浆到达之前，他们就被火山喷发产生的气体毒死了。”

罗穆路斯继续为我们介绍这座小镇过去的生活，在被火山灰掩埋前，这里的人们过着舒适的生活。我们如今仍能看到方便的露天公共厕所（基尔表示这是他最喜欢的设施）、餐馆和体育训练场。

“这会是你最常待的地方吧？”在体育训练空地，我问基尔，他笑了。

“那时候的人们主要进行什么体育活动？”他问导游。

“比武活动，罗马决斗。”罗穆路斯回答，然后问基尔，“你擅长比武吗？”

基尔还没回答，罗穆路斯就站稳了双脚，伸出双掌，看样子是在邀请基尔与他切磋。基尔毫不怯场地伸出双掌抵住罗穆路斯的双掌。我站在一旁，不知所措地观望这场突如其来的对决。

罗穆路斯与基尔就这样互相抵住双掌对峙了许久，罗穆路斯的体型比基尔粗壮一些，但年纪应该比基尔大。起初两人一直相持不下，在我开始想是否应该劝他们接受平局时，罗穆路斯将基尔往后推动了几步，因而宣告了自己的胜利。

在基尔经历了他人生中第一次激情而悲壮的“罗马决斗”失利后，我们第一天的旅程结束了。基尔因此纳闷了一个晚上，我也不得不安慰他一个晚上。

第二天，可能是受基尔乌鸦嘴或低沉情绪的影响，就在基尔认为不会更糟糕的时候，更糟糕的天气来了，那不勒斯下起了雨。为了改变我们糟糕的运气，我们决定先去买一注彩票。由于火山的存在依然威胁着生命，那不勒斯人非常迷信运气。自17世纪以来，这里的彩票业务一直很繁荣。

近两天的经历使基尔愈发向那不勒斯人靠拢，在买好驱除坏运气的传统号角后，他决定亲自试试自己是否已经改运。我和基尔走进一家小彩票店，我们需要选择四个数字，然后等待开奖时是否会幸运出现我们选中的数字。

在选好两个数字后，基尔对我说：“我想让你填最后两个数字，我付钱。如果我的数字中奖了，我拿全部奖金；如果你的数字中奖了，我们对半分。”

“这是什么理？如果我的数字赢了，我应该至少...”

“别忘了，是我付的钱。”

“可是是我的运气让你...”

“运气可不能当证据，但我付的一欧元可是实打实的，如果咱俩上法庭，法官可不会听你的！”

为了节省时间，我接受了基尔的强词夺理，让他赶紧去付钱。基尔坚持要与彩票店主锻炼意大利语，这个过程浪费了更多时间。回头想想，我本应该抢在基尔之前付钱，不管出于何种考虑。

我们走出彩票店，往我们第二天正式的第一站前进。在我们抵达码头，准备坐渡轮前往卡普里岛时，雨以瓢泼之势向我和基尔袭来。站在码头船站内，我们迷茫地望着哗哗落下的大水。

“这真的不是我希望的那样。”我抱怨。

“这个伞已经烂掉了，罗维。”基尔的情绪显然也受影响了，“不得不说它质量不怎么...”

我打断他：“明明是因为咱们运气糟透了好吗？！我们就不该选这个时候来那不勒斯，没人会喜欢这样的那不勒斯！”

“我相信天气很快就会好起来的，不可能更糟了！因为现在就是最糟的时候了！”

“求求你不要再说这句话了。”

由于我们预订的邮轮顶层VIP座位正在接受大自然的洗刷，我和基尔不得不待在舱内的座位里，这本没有什么，但如您所知，我不擅长坐船。

“做好随时被我吐一身的准备，基尔。”

“我一直想说，你作为海边长大的，竟然不擅长坐船。”

“噢？如果我们需要都擅长坐船的话，请问为什么那么多内陆人还不擅长坐车呢？！”

基尔笑了，他可真是在任何境地都能找到乐趣的人，明明我都表现得那么气恼了。

抵达我们的家，官方说辞应该是著名旅游胜地——卡普里岛后，雨停了，但天仍是阴的，所以岛内的景色大打折扣。

“这天气真让我难过。”基尔说。

“原来你是难过的。”我回，望着灰蒙蒙的天空，“我早告诉你我们应该昨天来的！”

“宝贝你真是越来越消极了。”

上到卡普里镇有两条路，一条是坐缆车，另一条是坐一辆拉风的敞篷出租车。我们搭乘一辆红色菲亚特，经过希腊人在8世纪聚居的地方，然后是奥古斯都、提比略，接着是我们居住的地方。由于我们是出差而不是回家度假，我们抑制住了想冲入家门的冲动，进入了卡普里小镇，这是个我们平常很少光顾的奢侈品卖场分部。

我们看够那些标价昂贵的名牌商品后，朝传统的意大利饮料供应商走去。在一家塞满了大柠檬的摊铺前，我们点了两杯granita di limone，它包括新鲜的柠檬汁和2%的糖。

“你有很大的柠檬！”基尔称赞店主小哥。

“这是从我们花园摘下来的。”

“哦！我们花园也有，我能请问怎样能种得这么好吗？”

基尔和店主进行了时间较长的农业种植经验交流，在基尔的求知欲得到满足后，我们站在山坡上，俯瞰这座小岛。温和的太阳光终于刺穿了云层，岛上恢复了应有的美丽。

看着远处的石崖，基尔感叹：“这里美得惊人。”

“是的，每天都有许许多多陌生的人涌进这座小小的岛屿，来看这里普拉达们的窗口。”

在卡普里岛晒够太阳后，我们回到那不勒斯，虽然家就在不远处，但这姑且是次旅行，因此，我们应该去买点纪念品。

[Via San Gregorio Armeno](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187785-d195422-Reviews-Via_San_Gregorio_Armeno-Naples_Province_of_Naples_Campania.html)建于17世纪，那不勒斯出色的手工艺人从那时起，就在这里创造与售卖精巧的手工艺品，其中最出名的是他们创作的基督诞生的场景。

在这条街道上，我们可以看到任何类型的手工雕塑。意大利球星巴洛特利，咬人的球星苏亚雷斯，被咬的球星基耶利尼，德国总理默克尔，英国女王伊丽莎白二世，裸体的英国王子哈里...

鉴于我们并不十分宽裕，无法买下耶稣诞生的情景，所以我们选择了更现实的农场小动物。基尔选了两只小白兔，每只需要40欧元！这条街道以可以讲价出名，基尔主动承担了讲价与购买的任务。不得不说店家是个十分友好的那不勒斯人，因为他始终对意大利语水平有限的基尔保持着耐心。

纪念品也买完了，我们走到蔚蓝的那不勒斯海湾边，坐在石板地上，吃着刚买的蛋糕与咖啡，欣赏那不勒斯美丽的海景，总结我们的旅行。

“所以，你觉得那不勒斯怎样？”我问基尔。

“我认为那不勒斯真正好的地方，不是在旅游观光。那不勒斯不是那种，你会告诉其他人十年前就该来这里，不然的话一切都大变样的地方。如果你想要一些真实的体验，那不勒斯就是这样的地方。”

“谢谢。”我笑了，“所以你这次来那不勒斯最喜欢的地方是哪儿呢？”

“我很喜欢骑伟士牌摩托车的时候！我感受到了自由！”

“不得不说你完全进入了那不勒斯人的角色。”

“谢谢~”他盯着我，“你感到安全吗？坐在我后面。”

“是的。”

他咧开嘴笑了：“你呢？你最喜欢这次旅行的哪个地方？”

“你知道我选不了，我喜欢这里的一切，就算运气不好，我也没法讨厌这里。”

他善解人意地点点头，突然记起来，翻找起他的口袋：“对了，彩票！应该已经开奖了！”

我们上网查看了开奖结果，看起来我们谁都没有碰上好运气获得一份不劳而获的财富。

“现在，我们可以名正言顺回家了！”基尔站起来，“是时候将今天获取的种植经验付诸实践了！”

“在这之前，先把你的蛋糕吃完！”

“Si, Signor！”


	9. Côte d'Azur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：基尔伯特

蓝色海岸地区(Côte d'Azur)，又称作里维埃拉地区(Riviera)，是法国东南部从瓦尔省土伦至阿尔卑斯省芒通之间相连的大片滨海地区的总称，北部为阿尔卑斯山所环绕，南面临海，海岸线长达3000米，全年阳光充足，每年吸引了1100万游客到访。整个地区包含了戛纳、尼斯、摩纳哥等著名城市，在这个地区诞生的名人包括法国画家塞尚、马蒂斯和意大利国民英雄加里波第。这个有着拗口名字、旖旎风光的地区，就是我和罗维本次的目的地！

我们从伦敦飞至尼斯花了2小时，在迅速把行李放至其电梯自带航空楼指挥塔的上升倒数声控的[丰索尔酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g187234-d219971-Reviews-Hotel_Windsor_Nice-Nice_French_Riviera_Cote_d_Azur_Provence_Alpes_Cote_d_Azur.html)后，我们很快上路了。首先，我们应该先活动活动筋骨。如您所知，我们常常会先借助交通工具环游一个新到的城市，而我总是司机，这次，我和罗维决定不走寻常路，罗维负责开车，我则负责解说！

我们找到了我们的小型敞篷观光车——nice car，如我们一向热衷双关隐喻的制作人正常的品味，我们这回坐的小车子同样有个有趣的双关名字。

“这是好（nice）车，还是尼斯（nice）车？”罗维问车子的主人。

“都可以，随你喜欢~”主人回答。

在决定好我们车子的正确读音后，我们开始第一段旅程。我们会驾车经过尼斯市中心的一些地标建筑，我坐在副驾驶座，在罗维指导下通过一个观光APP，为罗维指路，并接替罗维无聊的“解说”任务。

尼斯的交通并没有得到很好地规划，对于车技不娴熟的司机来说，这不是个“友好”的地方，但对于来自那不勒斯的罗维来说，这儿就跟在自家开车一样！罗维不是个拘谨的司机，我们的小敞篷车在环海公路上穿行，道路的一边是城市另一边是美丽的地中海，我难免得意忘形。

在我不记得是第几次发出痛快的“呜呼！”声后，罗维终于忍不住了，他大喊：“我还不知道这车自带欢呼触发装置！”

“因为，”我大喊，笑着看他，“我很少可以光是坐着享受风景啊！我过去总是司机！”

“你继续在我耳边聒噪，这就会是你最后一次当乘客，先生！！”

我不断朝经过的高档轿车用“Bonjour”问好，许多人都回应了我，能和这些上流人士进行交流，我感到一丝得意，我告诉罗维：“咱们四舍五入也是贵族了！”

“他们只是像跟路边的野猫打招呼一样跟我们打招呼，基尔。”

我大笑起来，罗维不解地皱起眉头：“你怎么又笑了，我没有在开玩笑，基尔。”

为了不让皱纹过早地占领罗维美丽的面容，我开始为罗维****读****我手机里显示的关于路旁地标的信息。

“那个是[Neuf Lignes Obliques](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187234-d14078344-Reviews-Neuf_Lignes_Obliques-Nice_French_Riviera_Cote_d_Azur_Provence_Alpes_Cote_d_Azur.html)，高30米，每条钢“线”都象征着九个山谷。”...“那个是[La Tête Carrée](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187234-d3458290-Reviews-La_Tete_Carree-Nice_French_Riviera_Cote_d_Azur_Provence_Alpes_Cote_d_Azur.html)，称为“盒子里的思考”，高85英尺高，里面有3层图书馆。”......

渐渐地，我们爬上了山坡，这里的风景更加迷人。我不禁评价：“我很喜欢这里！路的这边是绿色的山坡，路的那边是蓝色的大海，两种颜色交织在一起，那种法国南部大自然的纯粹之美就这样渗入我的感官...”

罗维沉默了一会儿，说：“你一定是世上最吵的诗人，基尔伯特。”

在获得罗维不坦率的赞美后，我们抵达了[Fort Mont-Alban](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187234-d4084076-Reviews-Fort_Mont_Alban-Nice_French_Riviera_Cote_d_Azur_Provence_Alpes_Cote_d_Azur.html)，我们这段驾车之旅的终点。我得说罗维其实是个不错的司机，他在正确的时机把车停在了山崖边上，避免了我俩掉入山下大海的惨剧。

我们走到山崖边，从这里可以看到蜿蜒的海岸线，通过一定角度，我们可以一眼看到三个国家——法国、摩纳哥和意大利。

俯瞰这片伟岸的区域，罗维感叹：“避税天堂。”

“某一天，我或许会拥有这整片区域。”

“然后你和摩纳哥亲王会是邻居。”

“还有哈里王子、贝克汉姆、托尼·斯塔克...”

为了终止我的白日梦，罗维指了指我们身后孤零零的老城堡，问：“我们可以进去看看了吗？”

“哦！当然！”我拿出手机，继续履行解说的职责，“据说它建于16世纪，原本是五十人的军事防御塔...”

“好了，现在可以把这任务交给我了。”

“谢天谢地！”

“确切地说，这座城堡建于1556至1560年，它原是.....”

在简短地参观过这座萨丁王室的城堡后，我们回到城区，下一站，是罗维一向最爱的市场，我们在尼斯逛的市场，就是[亚林荫大道](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187234-d255251-Reviews-Marche_aux_Fleurs_Cours_Saleya-Nice_French_Riviera_Cote_d_Azur_Provence_Alpes_Cote.html)。

“能告诉我你为什么这么爱逛市场吗？”走在亚林荫大道，我问罗维。

“因为你可以从这里买到各种东西，你看，你可以买到香肠、果酱、奶酪，等等。”

“当然。”

“还有鸡肉、牛肉，各种肉，这些东西市场里全都有！”

“可这些东西在超市里也全有不是吗？”

“可这里是开放的。”

“所以你只是不喜欢天花板？”

我们来到了卖socca的小摊前，socca是一种尼斯当地美食，它是一种鹰嘴豆粉制成的薄烤饼，它的外形大小与披萨很像，在售卖时也同披萨一样被切开。我和罗维各买了一小块，在看到老板娘往我们的socca里放了辣椒时，我们都吓了一跳。罗维为此带着十分防备的态度咬下了第一口，令我们意外的是，它的味道竟然很不错！

填饱肚子后，是时候去寻找些精神食粮了，不管这一食粮合不合我们胃口，为了证明我们能看懂艺术，我们参观了尼斯的[市立近代美术馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187234-d191326-Reviews-Musee_d_Art_Moderne_Et_d_Art_Contemporain-Nice_French_Riviera_Cote_d_Azur_Provence.html)，馆内珍藏有法国现代艺术家伊夫·克莱因的巨作。克莱因以“国际克莱因蓝色”和他的单色作品而闻名，他的蓝色获得了一个专门说法，叫做International Klein blue，简称IKB。

看着克莱因整片被涂成蓝色的画作，我说：“罗维，我知道你不喜欢听我评价画作，但是，我真的想问，这个画，它难道不就是一整张被涂成蓝色的纸而已吗？”

罗维沉默了一会儿，回：“我们应该给这幅作品应有的尊敬。”

“你也解释不了它的意思，不是吗？！”

克莱因的作品都是以他的IKB做成的绘画和雕塑，欣赏着这些作品，我说：“走在这里，就好像走进了一个蓝色染料厂。”

“你最喜欢哪一个作品？”

“哪一个？我甚至分不清这些作品之间的区别？罗维，它们看起来都是一样的，蓝色的！”

走出克莱因的蓝色世界后，夜色降临了。我们走进尼斯最小也是最地道的餐厅[la meranda](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g187234-d946431-Reviews-La_meranda-Nice_French_Riviera_Cote_d_Azur_Provence_Alpes_Cote_d_Azur.html)，餐厅内禁止一切现代通讯手段，如电话、邮件，将客人们的位置安排得十分拥挤，可能会引起一些人的不适，尤其是在炎热的夏天。但是我却为此感到高兴，因为多亏了它，我能和罗维近距离坐在一起。

我们并排坐着，从餐厅仍在用的写在小黑板上的菜单，点了肉片和牛排、蔬菜意面和牛尾，还有甜点，罗维点了巧克力慕斯，而我点了梨子。

罗维的慕斯上来后，我问他：“你能给我一点你的慕斯吗？”

罗维又露出了警告的神情：“你要吃慕斯的话，为什么不自己点？”

“就因为你点了，所以我才不点的！”

“所以你早计划好了要我的慕斯。”

“你不要这么小气嘛，我只要一点~”

“这不是小不小气的问题！”

“那还有什么问题？”

罗维无法反驳我，勺起一勺慕斯到我的梨子边，我把我的一个梨子分给了他，说：“分享即关爱（sharing is caring）。”

“你还要吗？”罗维问我。

“不用了。”

“那你为啥还盯着我的慕斯？！”

“我没有！”

“你明明有！”罗维一气之下把他三分之二的慕斯都勺进了我的碗里，“这样够了吧？！”

“你真好~”我甜蜜的笑了。

我们在蓝色海岸的第一天，在甜蜜中结束了。第二天，我和罗维通过全欧最繁忙的直升机交通线，前往另一个国家——摩纳哥。

我们乘坐的直升飞机在海面上飞行7分钟，就可抵达摩纳哥，但要花费160英镑，每人！

在海面上，罗维通过耳麦穿越吵闹的直升机噪声与我交谈：“我们一定是世界上最蠢的旅行者，谁会花这么多钱找罪受啊？”

我看着底下壮观的海景，提醒罗维：“罗维，快看下面！美极了！快看啊！”

“我不会看的！你知道我不会看的！”罗维死死盯着我们的驾驶员，生怕他出什么意外，“话说你不会游泳吧？”

“我当然不会！”我回答。

“那你为什么还能这么淡定！”罗维握住我的手把我抓得更紧了。

“如果意外发生了，我不会妄想能活下去哦。”

“这样的话我会很困扰的，”罗维说，我转头看他，他突然变得挺严肃，“你的命已经不只在你自己手上了，它也属于我，我不允许你这么小瞧它。”

“是。”被罗维训斥了，我心里却甜滋滋的。

直升机安全地抵达了摩纳哥，我和罗维热情鼓掌赞美了我们的直升机飞行员高超的技术。抵达这个富人人口密度最高的公国之后，我们决定先四处走走。

看着我们周围休闲的人，我提出：“看这些人，他们中的一些说不定就是百万富翁。”

“他们之中三分之一都是百万富翁。”罗维冷冰冰地提供数据。

“走了那么久，我还没见过一块劳力士，也没见过谁在抽雪茄。”

“不要再盯着人家的手看了，这显得你很可疑。”

“我只是好奇而已。”

在走够摩纳哥的老城路后，我们来到海边，摩纳哥的港口是全世界最昂贵的停靠港口之一，一艘游艇在此停靠平均每天需花费1200英镑，有特别庆典的时候，价格还会更高，最高的时候，一艘大型游艇停靠一天需要8600英镑！

我和罗维花费2欧元，乘坐价格可承受的水上巴士，希望能汲取到一些富人在此处可感受到的气氛。

仰望我们四周密密麻麻高大的游艇，我问：“你觉得那些较小游艇的主人，看着身边大游艇的主人，会不会想‘看看他们，站在高处俯瞰我们，他以为他是谁？我觉得我的游艇就很好，谦逊、不外露，比那些故意炫耀的人好多了’？”

“他们可能会看着我们的巴士，想‘看看这些平民，仰望我们，估计在心里嘀咕着多么不公平，凭什么他们能够坐游艇我们只能坐巴士’。”

在体验过游艇间的阶级斗争后，我们回到岸边，付了该付的2欧元，前往我们的下一站——[Jardin Exotique de Monaco](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190407-d195274-Reviews-Jardin_Exotique_de_Monaco-La_Condamine.html)，这是世界最大的种植多肉植物和仙人掌的花园。

我试图更近距离地观察这些植物，但不小心被刺到了，我赶紧让罗维小心。

罗维说：“就可接近程度而言，我认为自己和仙人掌非常相似，为此我很喜欢它们。”

除了植物园，花园里还有一个天然的充斥着钟乳石和石笋的洞穴，这是世上唯一一个你越往下走，感觉越热的洞穴。为了游览洞穴，我和罗维需要走下300级的阶梯，然后返回300级的阶梯，对于罗维来说，这无疑是个艰巨的任务。

“这让我想起了伦敦的地铁站。”罗维喘着气说。

“你对伦敦太严格了罗维。”

“难道不是吗？感觉是一样的，又热又压抑。”

“亚瑟会伤心的。”

“亚瑟也会这么认为的！”罗维停顿了一会以便换气，“我和亚瑟尝试过不通过电梯进出地铁站，你也知道高峰期是有多挤，我们选择了走楼梯，结果嘛，你能想象得出来。”

我不厚道地笑了。在导游的指引下，我们来到了洞穴最壮观的地方，导游称它为‘大教堂’，因为它看起来和教堂一样大，并有些看起来就像圣母玛利亚的钟乳石。

“这里看起来就像个杂乱无章的巴洛克雕塑大杂烩。”我评价。

“它看起来更像一座大型的冰淇淋工厂。”

“嗯~听起来很好吃。”

此时，我们的视野也得到了很好的拓展，接下来该做一些来摩纳哥必须做的事了。我们来到了[蒙特卡洛大赌场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190409-d195263-Reviews-Casino_of_Monte_Carlo-Monte_Carlo.html)。

“作为一个F1赛车爱好者，你怎能不来看看F1摩纳哥大奖赛赛段的最高点蒙特卡洛山呢？”罗维介绍，“蒙特卡洛位于海平面上44米，山顶的赌场创建于1863年，是全世界最著名的大赌场。”

“哇~~~”我真诚热情地赞美罗维的解说，心想这样一定会让他高兴，跟着罗维走进这座富人游乐场。

由于赌场严格的着装要求，来摩纳哥前，我和罗维特意换上了正装，如您所见，今天的黑西装的罗维和白西装的我是名副其实的黑白双煞，这就是为何我少见地戴上了礼帽，这是罗维特意为我选的，老实说这个帽子让我很不自在，但罗维说我看起来好极了，所以我才没有扔掉它。

位于21点赌桌的莫娜小姐早已等待我俩的到来。21点又名黑杰克，起源于法国，现已流传到世界各地，有着悠久的历史。游戏的规则是玩家要使手中的牌的点数之和不超过21点且尽量大。

在第一轮中，罗维在取得17点后叫了停，我可不会这么保守，我又多要了一张牌，但不幸获得了24点，而庄家莫娜在第一轮就获得了21点！

“庄家总是赢家。”我评价。

莫娜不置可否地笑了，说：“不然咱们再来一轮？”

我同意了，莫娜为我们发牌，这一次，我极其认真地观察她的发牌动作，而她不动声色地又为自己发出了21点的牌。

“小姐，”我注视着她，罗维忍不住笑了，莫娜毫不心虚地直视我，“看着我的双眼，你连续两轮都拿了21点，小姐。”

“对。”莫娜平静回答。

罗维和我摇了摇头，我说：“我们再来一轮，这回你最好小心点。”

莫娜重新发牌，我又拿到了23点，超出21点的点数，而罗维幸运地获得了黑杰克，罗维评价：“天啊，基尔，你的运气到底是有多糟糕啊？！”

莫娜第三次获得了21点，我看莫娜的视线愈加逼迫，我对她说：“我给你的建议是，试着偶尔输一次，这会让一切看起来更加合理一些。”

“好吧~”莫娜仍是满脸轻松。

我和罗维在蒙特卡洛度过了旅途最后的时光，我们或多或少是赢了一点钱，至少能弥补一些在直升飞机上花掉的巨额开支，否则，按罗维原话说“我们就只能走路回德国，再搭廉价飞机回伦敦了”。

最后，我们来到摩纳哥最“穷”的区域，俯瞰布满游艇的海湾，总结我们的旅行。

“这里就是摩纳哥最难过的人们建造起来对抗富人的社区。”罗维说。

“富裕的最难过的人。”我补充。

罗维默许了我的说法：“你认为这里怎样？”

“我很喜欢坐好车、或者说尼斯车的时候，原来不用开车是这么享受的事，我们可不可以考虑以后你来开...”

罗维打断了我：“我很喜欢逛摩纳哥花园的时候，我喜欢仙人掌，因为我尊敬它们的边界，而它们也尊敬我的边界。”

“我被它们他们刺惨了。”

“这就是不尊敬它们边界的下场。”

“我也从来不尊敬你的边界，怎么从来没被你刺呢？”

“那是因为...”他脸红了。

“因为什么？”我笑着问。

“因为我喜...”（此时节目结束音乐响起）

咱们下次再见！


	10. Istanbul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺

伊斯坦布尔，而不是君士坦丁堡，是世界唯一一个横跨两个大洲的城市。由于它得天独厚的地理位置，自古以来就是兵家必争之地。她兼收并蓄欧、亚、非三洲各民族思想、文化、艺术之精粹，从而成为东西方思想文化的一个重要交汇点。伊斯坦布尔面积5343平方公里，建于公元前658年金角湾与马尔马拉海之间的地岬上，始称拜占庭！如今，她是国际第八大旅游城市，土耳其的经济文化中心。某个名人曾说，如果世界是一个帝国，伊斯坦布尔（君士坦丁堡）就会是它的首都，的确，伊斯坦布尔曾是四大历史帝国——拉丁、罗马、拜占庭和奥斯曼帝国的首都。如果这仍然不能吸引您，伊斯坦布尔拥有1400处公厕，能够完美解决您的基本问题！

您可从巴黎乘坐威尼斯辛普伦东方快车或从希腊骑马横跨卡帕多西亚抵达伊斯坦布尔，但为了节省时间，我和基尔乘坐飞机抵达了这里。

伊斯坦布尔有数不胜数的酒店供您选择，但为了让我们的账单不至于令制作人头疼，我和基尔选择了中等价位的[SuB酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g293974-d3156025-Reviews-SuB_Karakoy-Istanbul.html)。Sub酒店坐落于卡拉柯伊区，地处斯普鲁斯海峡靠近欧洲的一侧，正好位于金角湾入海口。它可能是整个城市最具历史意义的地区，目前也是最具活力的地区。这里有标志性的 14 世纪加拉塔高塔和现代艺术博物馆。这里也是当地和国际水陆交通枢纽，伊斯坦布尔的商业和航海历史在卡拉柯伊保留了下来。

“这里是那种，就是路边的水沟你都得费心解说的城市吧？就像我们在罗马那会儿？”在听完我的大段信息后，基尔止不住问。

“我会试着控制自己。”

放下行李后，夜幕降临了，我们决定先去逛逛那些大家逛烂了的地方。首先，我决定先和基尔在一家露天酒吧坐下，品尝土耳其国民级烈酒——拉克酒。土耳其每年会消耗掉6000万升的拉克酒，由于兑水后能变成白色，所以它又被称为狮子奶酒。

基尔当然没有把心思放在我提供的信息上，他用土耳其语喊了一句干杯，然后饮了一大口。

“我喜欢！”这是基尔的评价。

“很怪异的味道。”我评价。

“喝起来很像伏特加，还有一点茴芹籽，还有甘草汁...”

“可以说你对这方面的知识比我更清楚。”

我提醒基尔省一点肚子给接下来的“美食”，基尔仍然把整整一杯拉克酒干掉了。告别了酒吧，我们来到一间小吃店，点了两碗土耳其特产的肚片汤。肚片汤是一种羊肚煮成的乳色汤汁，佐以大蒜、辣椒、盐、醋和当地的香料。我们小尝一口，我停下来，急于询问基尔的看法。

基尔的表情一言难尽，他似乎还被呛了一口，缓过来后，他说：“我只能说，这太土耳其式（too turkish）了，我们做的太过了，罗维。”

“太土耳其式了？这是某种求救信号吗？”

“不，这是停止信号，”基尔笑着回，“就像我和你在床上，玩过火后，我会说，这太土耳——”

“就此打住，先生，你的话太土耳其式了。”

基尔没有继续说下去，但他的笑声没有就此打住，是的，他笑得太土耳其式了。

“这就是为啥土耳其人会消耗掉那么多拉克酒，”在艰难止住他的笑声后，基尔说，“可能你需要喝进大量的拉克酒，才能发觉肚片汤独特的美味。”

“我认为任何需要致醉作用才能体现美味的美食，不能被称作美食。”

基尔的土耳其式笑声进入第二轮高潮，出于造成这一不可收拾局面的愧疚，我认为自己有责任做些补偿。不过这一补偿，或许同样太土耳其式了。回酒店休息前，我带基尔到附近的[Aga Hamami](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g293974-d2651199-Reviews-Aga_Hamami-Istanbul.html)，一个集洗澡、放松和冥想于一身的地方。在基尔的建议（保护欲）下，我决定稍等一会儿，回到酒店再洗澡。但为了获知基尔对土耳其浴的感想，我裹着浴袍，坐到趴着的基尔的胴体边。

在专业搓澡工的认真工作下，我盯着基尔背上出现的鲜红掌印，问他：“所以，基尔，你现在感觉怎样？”

“我感觉，呃——”搓澡大师果断的力道逼得基尔说不出话来，他只能发出断断续续的感叹、或者更像是求救声。

“好吧，我想我知道答案了，太土耳其式了。”

第二天，我们伊斯坦布尔的旅途才正式开始，尽管在昨晚经历了本次旅行的最低潮点，基尔今天的心情并未受到丝毫影响，这是他令人惊异的旺盛精力的好处之一。

伊斯坦布尔是著名的历史古城，为了能够在最短的时间欣赏这里的历史古迹，我们订了一艘快艇，我们旅行的第一站，从博斯普鲁斯海峡开始。

因为制作人善心发现，我们被允许在此次旅行携带摄像望远镜，所以您现在看到的望远镜镜头，就是基尔视线所及的位置。

“我们现在在欧洲，但正在往亚洲驶去。”我告诉基尔，他点头应我，沉醉于他望远镜内的世界。

由于时间紧迫，我们不能在亚洲停留太久，我和基尔用触纪APP（注：一款把照片弄成实体明信片的APP）在亚洲拍了一张自拍，在把我们这张自拍明信片的寄信地址选在我们亲爱的制作人的办公室后，我们启程返回欧洲。

为弥补我们花在游艇上的开销，我们选择坐渡轮回去，一人只需0.84英镑，同时还能获得免费乘坐市内公车地铁的伊斯坦布尔卡。更不用说，在渡轮上，您就能欣赏到岸边伊斯坦布尔最著名的三大建筑物——蓝色清真寺、圣索菲亚大教堂和托卡比皇宫，这绝对是在伊斯坦布尔花的最物超所值的0.84英镑！

重新踏上欧洲大陆，我和基尔继续我们的旅程。土耳其的理发师闻名于世，据说土耳其人每天都剃须，我和基尔今天也加入了他们的行列。鉴于语言不通是全球性旅行的共同难题，我们只能借助手势或者手机内的翻译应用。

为了节省时间，基尔说他宁愿选择全人类都能理解的语言——手势。基尔拿起理发店的一把剪刀，在自己头上随便比划几下，意思是“我要理发”，我们的理发师塞迪克心领神会地点了点头。接着，基尔指指我，然后用摊平的手背在他下巴下抹了几下，意思是“他要刮胡子”，塞迪克拍了一下手，说了一句土耳其话，好像理解了基尔的意思。

基尔满意地点点头，我盯着我的翻译APP，告诉基尔：“他刚刚说的是‘刽子手’好吗？！”

在通过科技手段消除我们的误会后，塞迪克开始为基尔服务。

“我得说土耳其理发师的确厉害，他甚至没问你想要剪个什么发型。”我指出。

“你赶紧查一下修剪怎么说。”基尔指示。

“我查一下‘剪光头’怎么说。”

基尔被我逗笑了。

修剪完成后，塞迪克用打火机烤掉了基尔两耳的毛发，基尔其实在此时受到了惊吓，他明明在听到我说“剪光头”时眼都没眨一下！塞迪克告诉我们，古代土耳其人认为头发是有生命的，所以烧掉比剪掉头发要更仁慈更合理。

塞迪克的技术得到了基尔的赞扬，我告诉塞迪克鉴于我并没有多少胡子，走一下形式即可，尤其是烧耳毛的步骤大可不必，但塞迪克坚持要认真招待我，我深感受宠若****惊****。

坐在一旁，基尔悠然看着我在塞迪克手下任其宰割，说：“我没想到能在一个理发店里看到你这么惊恐的表情，这又不是直升机或者热气球。”

我嘴边的泡沫和塞迪克手里的刮胡刀使我无法用语言直接表达恐惧，我只能心急如焚地等待这一切赶快结束。

基尔并不打算给我一丝安宁，他看着我手机里的翻译APP，说：“顺便说一下，这个应用是真的很灵敏。因为它现在正翻译着理发店外面的人正在说的话，那个坐在门口的老人正在对旁边的人说‘塞迪克又在假扮理发师骗人了’。”

在基尔的不断怂恿下，我的恐惧在塞迪克放在我耳边的打火机下到达顶峰。我和基尔感谢了塞迪克热情的招待，继续我们探寻土耳其传统的旅行。

午饭时间，我们抵达[Cafe Life](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g293974-d2630459-Reviews-Cafe_Life-Istanbul.html)咖啡馆，我们与一位神秘人物的约会时间到了。众所周知，土耳其的咖啡由水煮咖啡豆而不加过滤做成，土耳其的预言师能根据咖啡喝剩的残渣预知未来，我和基尔特地邀请了预言师阿米拉为我俩指点迷津。

阿米拉先查看了我的咖啡杯底，我有一丝紧张。

“你有一个长期困扰着你的生活问题，”阿米拉告诉我，“这个问题有关你的，一个家人，或者你爱的人，或很重视的人...”

“哦！有关他的什么问题？”我心急地催促她快说下去。

她冷静地回：“不是什么重大的问题，只不过应该留心。你的这位家人，可能，运气不太好。”

“能不能具体一点，怎么样的运气不好？！是他在乘热气球时热气球破了？还是他在爬山的时候脚滑摔死了？！还是滑雪的时候发生了雪崩？！我就知道这些事情迟早会发生！！能告诉我有什么办法避免吗？”

“冷静。不是这种程度的运气不好，只是日常的运气不好，不会产生这么大的破坏力。我只是预言师，无法告诉你避免的方法，我只是提醒你，和这个人在一起时，你的运气也会受到一定的影响。”

“如果我的运气坏掉了，我坏掉的那部分运气可以用来弥补一点他的坏运气吗？就像我俩可以相互影响？”

“你也太能扯了吧，罗维？运气还能互相平衡吗？又不是化学公式，哈哈哈哈~~~”基尔没心没肺地嘲笑我说的话，阿米拉看到他的表现绝对不会想到这位就是她口中运气不好的人。

阿米拉开始查看基尔的咖啡杯底部，我焦急地等待她对基尔的预言：“你和你的爱人在近期会有个浪漫的约会，这是个好事。除此以外，我还看到了一个字母N，可能代表某个地方，或者某个人。”

“那不勒斯，对吧？我们近期会回那不勒斯。”基尔猜测，“您看，如果比较一下我和罗维的杯底，明显我的杯底要更好看一点对吧？~”

“这又不是什么比赛！”我驳斥基尔，基尔呵呵笑起来，这人真是没一点自觉。

阿米拉微微一笑，说：“谁知道呢？福兮祸之所伏，祸兮福之所倚。”

我被阿米拉唬得一愣一愣，但时间不允许我继续深究，我们需要去下一站了。伊斯坦布尔商铺林立，拥有多种市场供您闲逛和挑选纪念品。我和基尔此次选择的市场是，[大巴扎集市](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g293974-d294496-Reviews-Kapali_Carsi-Istanbul.html)。

一旦进入大巴扎集市您就可得到集市的重要信息，因为这些信息全都被挂在墙上。

“看！”基尔看向前方拱顶下挂着的粗体英文字，念道：“大巴扎，建于15世纪，占地54653平方米，是世上最古老的室内集市。”

“是的。”

“还有，”基尔继续念，“它有21个门，17间小旅馆，66条街，接近4000个商铺。”

“Good to know.”

“在这里我可以完全接下你的工作，罗维。”

基尔在大巴扎过够了一把解说的瘾，我把大部分的心思放在了买纪念品上。基尔表示我们走廊需要一张毛毯，在他经过几轮的讨价还价，把一张原价1200英镑的毛毯价格砍到600英镑后，他告诉老板需要征求家人的同意。最后他只能抱歉地告诉老板他要添置毛毯的要求被“家人”拒绝了。我们继续搜寻其他可负担得起的溢价纪念品。最后，我选择了茶。

“所以，你们有这个...”基尔看着茶叶前的标签，在是否说出它的名字上犹疑不决。

“‘天然壮阳茶’，对，我们有这个。”售货员小哥告诉我们，“你们需要吗？喝了以后你能立马变成一匹野马，想闻一下吗？”

“不，我们不需要它。”我抢在基尔之前回答。

“为什么？”小哥问我，“闻一下嘛~”

“我们可不想变成野马在市集里疯跑。”我回，基尔和小哥笑起来。

最后，我选择了石榴花陈皮茶，我们又进行了一轮必须的讨价还价，最终用25土耳其里拉买了一斤。

“诚实告诉我，我是不是买这个同量的茶的人里面，花钱最多的一个？”接过我们的纪念品，我问售货小哥。

“是的。”他回答。

体验过土耳其独特的看心情标价和在此基础上的讨价还价传统后，我们的时间所剩无几，但我们还有两个必打卡景点没去，我们必须抓紧时间。

500年前，伊斯坦布尔的居民只需翻开地板砖和房屋的石头就能获得日常用水，他们在此基础上继续挖掘，从而发现了[地下水宫殿](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g293974-d294555-Reviews-Basilica_Cistern-Istanbul.html)。地下宫殿长120米，宽60米，是古代最大最华丽的储水池。

看着我们面前倒立的美杜莎石像，基尔问我：“为什么她的头是倒过来的？是有什么寓意吗？”

“据说这里的支持建筑是罗马人从另一间神庙直接取下来，搬过来接着用的。”我回他，“这块柱子本来就不是为这里建造的。”

“我懂了，罗马实用主义。”

“对于君士坦丁堡这样常被围城的城市来说，拥有自给自足的水源至关重要，因为敌人常常盼望着城市居民资源用尽后不得不拱手投降，”我介绍，“以色列的马萨达有一个地下储水池不断供应淡水，使73世纪的罗马人抵御住了犹太人的围城；埃及的亚历山大城地下也有一个巨大的储水池，但都无法与这个储水池相提并论，它能储存十万吨的水，最了不起的是，直到今天，它仍是一个可以正常使用的淡水系统。”

“它绝对给君士坦丁堡提供了强盛和安全的保障，这意味着她不仅能活命，还能繁荣，让她能在近千年内多次抵御住进攻罗马的围城战，并成为当时世界上最伟大的城市之一！”基尔赞叹。

罗马人高超的科学与技术令人惊叹，但时间不允许我们驻足太久，太阳就要下山了，我们重回地表，前往那个伊斯坦布尔最受欢迎的景点——[圣索菲亚大教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g293974-d294497-Reviews-Hagia_Sophia_Museum_Church_Ayasofya-Istanbul.html)。圣索菲亚，希腊语意为神圣智慧，建于537年，长久以来一度是世界上最大的教堂，直到塞维利亚大教堂超越了它。教堂每天接纳上万名游客，为了避免人流，我们特意在教堂快关门前进入。

“我知道这里的确很美丽惊人，但我们真的得抓紧时间，最好能逛一圈就出去。”我告诉基尔。

“那你最好现在就开始为我解说。”

“原为一座基督教教堂，共有1万人花六年时间完成了它的建造，在558年大地震后，教堂的穹顶倒塌，原教堂设计者的外甥设计了后来的穹顶，使其更坚固高大。在1453年时，奥斯曼土耳其人侵略并征服了这片土地，消灭了拜占庭帝国。苏丹穆罕默德二世皇帝下令，将这个大教堂转型成为清真寺......”

在我殷勤不倦的数据提供下，我们在伊斯坦布尔的时间真正来到了尾声，我们站在二楼回廊边，仰望上方传奇的穹顶。

“再口若悬河的人看到这场景也会惊讶得说不出话来。”我评价，“我想我们没必要总结这次旅行的高潮在哪了，对吧？”

我转头看基尔，基尔看向我们正对的那面教堂墙面上的巨大花窗，落日的余晖透过那扇窗投向了我们，基尔说：“是的。你知道我最喜欢的一部分是什么吗？尽管物换星移，外界时移世易，从那扇窗户射进来的那束光可能仍是537年射入的那第一缕。”


	11. Madeira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：基尔伯特

马德拉，被葡萄牙人发现于1419年，是非洲西海岸外，大西洋上一个属于葡萄牙的亚热带群岛和自治区。她以四季如春的气候和马德拉葡萄酒闻名，每年吸引一百万游客到访。马德拉最著名的游客包括探险家克里斯托弗·哥伦布、奥地利皇后茜茜公主和政治家温斯顿·丘吉尔。同时，她还是克里斯蒂安诺·罗纳尔多的出生地，她的机场更是以此人的名字命名，这个叫罗纳尔多的家伙，是个足球运动员。

我和罗维在天上飞行四小时后，来到这个离伦敦4000千米外的旅游胜地。我们首先抵达的地方是[La Vie Funchal Shopping Center](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189167-d7279082-Reviews-La_Vie_Funchal_Shopping_Center-Funchal_Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html)，罗维告诉我它是马德拉最好的卖场之一。就在我要问他为何我们拖着两个笨重的行李箱走进一个购物中心时，罗维像是会读心术一样，告诉我这里也包含我们下榻的酒店。

这家酒店有一个优雅的顶层酒吧，看起来像是山间小路的鹅卵石地板，还有一晚上需要花费479英镑的房间...尽管从我们房间的大窗往外看，就能看到马德拉巨大的山峦和层层叠叠的民居，罗维还是把我拖出了酒店，走到据说是马德拉最老观景台之一的mirador das cruzes。

“我带你来这儿，是想在旅途开始前对这里有一个整体的认识。”罗维俯瞰眼前这座典型的葡萄牙小镇说。

“很美的地方。”

“你知道全世界最大的烟花演出在哪里吗？”他问我。

尽管罗维的问题与我们眼前的美景无关，尽管我能猜到他的答案，但为了让他开心，我假装回答：“是不是爱丁堡？”

“错！是这里！”罗维得意地反驳我，他看向我，笑着说，“就在丰沙尔！哈，冷冰冰的数据，打在你猜错的红脸上！”

我笑着摇了摇头，罗维说：“我们可以去搭旅游巴士了吗？”

我和罗维乘坐old timer tour观光巴士，正式开启我们的马德拉之旅。在这辆看起来像是六十年代的旧巴士上，我们花费很少的时间，游览完丰沙尔最著名的地标。这辆小巴士有可以完全打开的顶棚，因此可以把它称作敞篷巴士。多亏了这个功能，每到一个地方，我和罗维都能把头探出车顶，把景点看得一清二楚。

我们经过了马德拉市长居住的府邸，这也是马德拉的第一座军事堡垒，建造于1529至1540年；经过丰沙尔主教堂，建成于1517年；马德拉农贸市场，市场里的所有经销商都需要依法穿马德拉传统服装，也就是说他们卖东西还要穿工作服；最后，我们来到[庞蒂尼亚公国](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189167-d7350534-Reviews-Forte_Sao_Jose-Funchal_Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html)，丰沙尔海港边的一座超迷你岛屿，一名葡萄牙男子2014年买下了它，并命名“庞蒂尼亚公国”，他自封“雷纳托二世”，宣布庞蒂尼亚独立于马德拉。

我们站在小巴士上瞻仰这座小小的岛屿，它现在也是十只流浪猫的家。

“由于国境问题，我们只能站在这里远看它。”罗维告诉我。

“在这个公国，我们还没有那几只流浪猫有权利。”我看着那几只岛上唯一可见的生灵说。

“那只橘猫甚至趴在一张红地毯上，宛如一个贵族。”

“我在想，这里像不像是缩水般的脱欧？”

“是的，而且是更优雅更有尊严的‘脱欧’。”

在发表完我们肤浅的政治看法后，罗维把我带到马德拉到的另一个角落。众所周知，马德拉是欧洲唯一一个产带鱼的地方，带鱼是一种长相凶猛的鱼，有着锋利的牙齿，又圆又大的眼睛。它未煮熟前的样子令人胆寒，但马德拉人民把它和香蕉一起烧，做成了美味的特色美食。

我们品尝带鱼的餐厅[Restaurante Las Caraíbas](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g1854293-d15228944-Reviews-Restaurante_Las_Caraibas-Seixal_Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html)坐落于Seixal的悬崖底下，意味着我们只有两条抵达这里的途径，坐船，或者坐缆车。为了节省时间，我和罗维乘坐缆车抵达了这里。

为了让我们对这种食物有更清晰的认识，餐厅厨师特意把新鲜的带鱼捧到我和罗维面前，这可不是什么促人开胃的好方法。不过，它的成品长得并不丑，吃起来也并不赖。

“怎么样？”罗维照旧殷勤地问我对食物的看法。

“我喜欢香蕉，我也喜欢鱼，我喜欢香蕉鱼。”

“你知道吗？这个受人尊敬的小岛，曾经有很长一段时间没办法出口它的香蕉，因为欧盟的严格限制。”

“欧盟到底是啥毛病啊？”

“噢！他们就是不够大！”

“现在就更小了。”我说着我们制作人爱听的话，差不多已经把盘里的食物干光了，“这鱼真的挺不错。”

“你知道吗？——”

“罗维，”我打断他，“我们坐在风景如此优美的海边，沙沙作响的棕榈树底下，品尝着这么美味的鱼，而你全程尽在给我灌输各种马德拉小知识...”

罗维终于把头别向离我们不远处的湛蓝色大海，他说：“你不说我都忘了，我想问你，你对这里的气候、景观怎么看？”

我盯着他：“我个人很喜欢。我其实就是在类似的海岛上遇见了一生最爱，他也是岛民。我记得我第一次见到他的时候，那儿的天气和这里差不多，同样湛蓝的海水，清澈的天空...为此我总是很喜欢这样的地方，每到这样的地方，总能唤起我第一次见他时的美好记忆。”

罗维笑了，他放下刀叉，用布擦了擦嘴：“这是很不错的一餐，不过，我们或许该走了。因为，你脚边的那只小白猫已经等待你结束你的长篇大论很久了。”

“哦！抱歉我把所有东西都吃光了！”我对白猫露出了歉意。

“连啤酒都喝光了。”罗维补充。

“猫也不喝啤酒吧？”

“希望它不会嫌弃舔我们的盘子。”

饱餐一顿后，我们回到丰沙尔镇上，是时候体验一下本地特色的交通方式了！

我们租用了一个Toboggan，一种底下有平板、可以移动的布制沙发，沙发仅够两人坐，后边由两名toboggan“马夫”控制前进方向，而前进的动力，就是重力。我们的toboggan之旅从一个长长的坡顶开始了，我和罗维坐在沙发上，暂时把我们的生命完全交付到佩德罗和他的伙伴手上。

“我得说我并不喜欢这样！”旅程才开始，罗维就发表了他对toboggan的看法。

佩德罗用脚踢坡面，与地面产生的摩擦力加快了我们的前进速度。

“原来完全失去控制就是这种感觉。”我评价。

“我们甚至不认识，后面这两位漂亮健康的葡萄牙人，而我们就坐在这儿，袖手旁观，把自己的生命送进这两人手里。”

“放心，我不杀人。”佩德罗的插话带着明显的笑意。

罗维惊讶地回头看了一眼佩德罗，说：“天啊，他甚至还有闲情跟我们聊天！”

这时，佩德罗用脚进行了一次惊险的变向，刚好避免我俩撞到小路边的墙上。

“你们一定拥有质量超群的鞋底！”我笑着看佩德罗，他微微一笑。

在佩德罗和他的小伙伴高超的摩擦力利用技术下，我和罗维惊险前进、或者下滑着。我们经过了狭窄的小巷、宽阔的坡道和繁忙的十字路口...

在经过一个十字路口时，罗维正战战兢兢告诉我toboggan起用于1895年，在发现一辆小汽车正从我们刚经过的路口驶过后，罗维震惊了：“所以我们经过的地方有路口？！而且有汽车经过？！”

“是的。”我不厚道地笑了。

“看前头，我们正在往大海驶去！！！”

“是的。”我越来越控制不住自己，最终大笑起来。

“好吧。”罗维平静地说，好像将死之人一样接受了现实。

“我在想，我们在旅行时总是会坐上各种奇奇怪怪的交通工具，像是柏林的那辆超级烂的汽车、瓦伦西亚的人力脚踏车、维也纳小的不能再小的赛车...会不会，这全是亚瑟故意安排，特意看我俩笑话的？我指的是，他每回在看录像回放的时候，会不会都手拿一把爆米花，哈哈笑着看我们的囧样。”

“你直到今天才意识到吗？！！！”罗维大喊。

在罗维的嗓子几乎要破了时，我们抵达了终点，我们分别和佩德罗和他的小伙伴握了手，感谢了他们的不杀之恩。

夜幕降临后，我和罗维来到马德拉第一天的最后一站——[Taberna da Poncha](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g9761965-d7141235-Reviews-Taberna_da_Poncha-Serra_de_Agua_Ribeira_Brava_Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html)。这个小酒吧以销售Poncha出名，Poncha是马德拉的特产调味酒，由甘蔗烧酒、蜂蜜、橘汁和柠檬汁混合成。甘蔗烧酒最高度数可以达到50度，意味着这种酒精饮品可以瞬间让你的大脑化学物质进入高速运转状态。

我和罗维站在狭窄的酒吧里品尝Poncha，吃着免费提供的花生，把花生壳随便扔到地上。酒吧地面布满了花生壳，这是他们店的特色。

罗维随意地将两片花生壳扔到地上，我笑着说：“多么娴熟的动作，你在家就经常这么干，对吧？”

罗维红着脸说：“我看你是已经喝多了，又开始胡说八道了。”

“你知道我没有~”

由于明天沉重的旅行任务，我们没有在Taberna da Poncha待太久，我们需要保存精力，因为第二天，罗维极少被挑战过的体力将受到千载难逢的考验。

随着大片海云在我们的延时镜头下迅速消退，太阳在海天交界处快速升起，我们第二天的行程开始了。我和罗维一大早就抵达[Vereda do Pico Ruivo](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189166-d12294727-Reviews-Vereda_do_Pico_Ruivo-Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html)，据说这里有前往马德拉之巅的最好线路。马德拉岛的最高峰高1862米，它也是葡萄牙整个国家内的最高点。马德拉的山中往往覆盖密林，岛上有143种植物是当地特有的。介绍到这儿，我想您已经猜到我和罗维这次行程的目的了，没错，我们就是要去爬山！

我和罗维走在一条带水道的山路中，罗维指着水道介绍：“这条水道全长2150千米，水道建造于15世纪。”

“是吗？”

我们走在幽深静谧的绿林中，罗维介绍：“这里有世界上最大的常绿月桂树林，这里的森林至少得有一万八千年了。”

“嗯...”我点头应他。

“你应该知道，马德拉群岛都是火山岛，不过这里的火山已经不活跃了。”

我点头。

“15世纪时葡萄牙人从塞浦路斯或克里特岛引进了葡萄，甘蔗可能是1452年从西西里引进的。据说世界上第一个甘蔗种植园就诞生在马德拉岛。”

“又一个世界纪录？”

“对，又一个！”罗维兴奋地说，看向我，可能我的表情暴露了我对他提供的数据并不是真的感兴趣，尽管我试着表现出一点好奇，他没缘由兀自摇了摇头，好像还轻轻嘟囔了句“fxcking stats”。

我们走了半个小时，罗维最初的解说热情渐渐消退了，现在，他把所有的精力都放在走路上。

“如果不是镜头开着，我真想爆粗口，这儿太tm难走了，太tm长了！！”抱歉罗维还是说了脏话。

“我们才刚开始呢，宝贝。”

罗维泄气地叹了口气。

不久，我们碰上了一间简单的乡间酒馆，罗维像是抓到了救命稻草。我们点了两杯马德拉葡萄酒，还有马德拉特产的水果干酪藤。我们坐在山路边上，底下就是山谷，附近有几座巨大的山脊向上延伸。

仿佛罗维坐的椅子能给他输送消耗掉的体力，他又活跃起来：“他们就为正在爬山的人提供这种葡萄酒？还想不想让人继续爬下去了？这酒至少有二十度。”

“没这么高，最多十七度。”

罗维无奈笑笑：“我忘了我是和一个人形酒精测试仪在一起了。”

罗维尝了几口那颗干酪藤的果肉，说：“吃这个，感觉就在吃一个过得很痛苦的菠萝。”

“水果会感觉到痛苦吗？”我被罗维逗乐了。

“我不知道，我只知道我的脚现在很痛苦。”

“我说过我可以牵着你，是你自己不愿意的。”我笑着说。

“你知道我不是不愿意，只是不可以。”他红着脸回，不自觉抿了一口酒，接着很快重新感受到酒的刺激性味道，他把小高脚杯往外推了推，像是避免自己再次不小心喝到它。

“就因为这个，我有时候真是恨透了摄像头，因为它的存在，我有很多想对你做的事，都做不了。”

“感觉你又要把对话带到不健康的方向了，先生。”

“比如说，我明明知道你现在脚疼得不得了，我想要拉着你走，甚至想要背着你，但都做不到。”

“这是当然的，每个人都应该把私人生活与公众生活分开，这不仅是义务，这其实是一种权利。别人没权利知道你私底下的感情或者思想是怎么样的，那是你自己的事情。”

“是的！想象一下如果我们眼前的这个镜头在三百六十五天二十四小时都开着，那该有多痛苦？！我没法毫无顾忌地牵着你的手，没法和你聊柴米油盐这类无聊的家常小事，没法自由地对你表达爱意，没法亲吻你、拥抱你......这些，其实都是我们每天都在做的事情，可一旦有镜头存在，这些普通得不能再普通的小事我们一件都做不了！”

“你是在说《1984》吧？”

“不过，也是因为镜头的存在，我才会时时感恩，就是因为暂时无法对你做我想做的事，我才会时常意识到我一直过着多么幸福的生活！说不定，我们所度过的每一个平凡的日常，就是连续发生的奇迹！”

“这是《日常》里的话吧？”

“是的！但是我认为这句话很合适！想想看，我们现在能飞到世界任一个角落，爬很高的山，喝很辣的酒，这或许也是一件很了不起的事情！自由在这个时代就跟空气一样，是免费的！但在有的时代，它并不是免费的，政治、战争，甚至是一场瘟疫，就能把这样平常的日子击得粉碎。所以，我们能够欣赏这样美丽的山景，尽管累点，其实仍是很美好的事情，不是么？”

罗维笑了：“你说的道理我都懂，但是我脚跟的疼痛也是确确实实的。”

休息够后，我们不得不再次上路了，我们在镜头外又行走了两个小时的时间，或许是我的话对罗维产生了影响，这段时间里，他的手一直拉着我的。最后，我们来到了马德拉之旅的顶点。

我们站在高耸的瞭望台上，俯瞰层峦叠嶂的山峰，山上长满了罗维口中至少有一万八千年历史的古老树木。

看着眼前的美景，罗维评价：“这场景很适合在电视上放出来。”

“令人印象深刻。”

“你知道吗？马德拉岛肥沃的火山土和温和的气候适宜于多种植被。植物的分布因地势高低不同而异。从海平面到约1300尺高度的地区种植适宜炎热干旱气候的植物；较为湿润或灌溉条件较好的地区则可生长香蕉、柑桔......”

“罗维，”我插嘴，罗维看向我，我注视着他说，“闭嘴。”

我搂住他的肩膀，迫使他靠近我，他安静下来，非常了解我的意图一样，他望向远处的森林，与我静静享受这短暂的浪漫时刻。

艰难的跋涉结束后，我们回到丰沙尔镇上的[Santa Maria Street](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189167-d9802634-Reviews-Santa_Maria_Street-Funchal_Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html)，这是一条15世纪建成的老街，狭窄的街道两旁布满了画着各种奇妙画作的门。

我们站在一扇画着Santa Maria Street的门前，罗维评价：“门里面，还有一扇接一扇的门，无尽的门。”

“所以这里面到底有多少扇门？”我问。

“我不知道。”

“如果圣玛丽街上的一扇门画了圣玛丽街，而画作里的圣玛丽街上的门包含了这扇画圣玛丽街的门，那最终，到底可以有多少扇门？”

“我不知道！基尔！”

“艺术能让你产生更多疑问，导致你更想了解这些艺术，我想这就是艺术的意义！”

“是吗？你想要了解这些艺术？”罗维面露讥讽。

“是的！”

抱着对我回答的怀疑，罗维陪我走完了这条艺术小街，期间很有耐心地回答了我对这些门上画作的各种刁钻提问。

离开圣玛丽街后，我们来到[Bordal刺绣店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189167-d6117286-Reviews-Bordal_Bordados_da_Madeira-Funchal_Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html)，这家刺绣店曾和香奈儿合作，设计过超过4万件刺绣作品！我和罗维前来的目的，就是学习他们的刺绣技术，并把我们的作品带回家。我们的刺绣老师克里斯蒂娜会全程指导我们，课程全长90分钟，每人需花费22英镑。

随着课程进行，就和足球比赛一样，我们努力到满头大汗，罗维和我都脱掉了外套。在完成基本的练习后，我们进入正题。克里斯蒂安那邀请我们并排坐在小凳子上，我和罗维人手一张白色方巾，开始往上面缝图案。

“呃——为什么这活儿会这么折磨人！！！”罗维对着那张小小的方巾抱怨，额头上浸出了汗液。

“只有亚瑟会喜欢这样的活儿。”

我们度过了更多镜头外的刺绣时光，镜头之外，克里斯蒂安娜多次被我笨拙的手艺激怒，并多次将我的刺绣夺走，擅自帮我继续我的工作。最终，她对罗维的作品的评价是，不错；而对我的技艺的评价是，至少比我刚走进这家店时好。

在获得Bordal的“结业证书”后，我们的马德拉之旅来到了尾声。我和罗维来到[Belmond Reid's Palace](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g189167-d1182865-Reviews-Afternoon_Tea_at_Belmond_Reid_s_Palace-Funchal_Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html)，温斯顿·丘吉尔就是在这个地方写下了他的回忆录。

我和罗维坐在人气旺盛的阳台咖啡厅里，加入他们的下午茶活动。友好的服务员小姐为我们捧上可爱的特色糕点，祝愿我们能在此度过一个愉快的下午。

喝着咖啡，罗维让我来总结这次旅行。

“我们在这儿都干了啥？”我思考。

“你干了啥自己不记得吗？”

“嗯...我记得自己喝了很多酒。”

“这倒是事实...所以你这两天都是迷迷糊糊度过的？”

我被逗笑了：“我还记得我们走了很多路。”

“是的，我们来这儿基本就是走路，走路，和走路。”您能听出他的抱怨。

我拿出我未完成的刺绣作品，罗维吃惊地问：“你打算在这儿继续缝下去吗？”

我点头：“我们接下来没任务了不是么？”

罗维摇摇头：“没想到被克里斯蒂安娜骂了那么久，你还挺开心的。”

我缝了一针，抬起头对他说：“我最开心的事，是和你一起出来玩啊，罗维！”

“噢，得了吧，别迫使我说点好话回你。”

不管罗维怎么嘴硬，我知道他内心是赞同我的。无论你在镜头前扮演成什么样的人，无论你能欺骗多少人的眼睛，但都无法背叛你自己的感情。

“啊呀！”我大叫了一声，捂着自己右手食指，使劲往上面吹气。

“被针扎到了吗？！”罗维担忧地问，迅速夺过我的右手，仔细查看着它，“我看看...好像没出血，也没有针孔的痕迹啊？...基尔伯特，你不会在骗我吧？！！你笑什么？这一点都不好笑！”

您看，我说的没错吧？


	12. Miami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺

迈阿密，位于佛罗里达半岛比斯坎湾，是著名的国际性大都市，每年吸引1550万游客到访。迈阿密与北美洲、南美洲、中美洲以及加勒比海地区在文化和语言上关系密切，受庞大的拉丁美洲族群和加勒比海岛国居民影响很大，因此有时还被称为“美洲的首都”。作为一个民族大熔炉，除英语外，西班牙语和海地克里奥尔也是迈阿密的主要语言。迈阿密最著名的白色海滩其实是人造的，不幸的是，大海每年都会带走这里超过15万吨的沙子。

迈阿密同时也是世界邮轮之都，她的港口每年能迎来490万的乘客。为了节省时间，我和基尔乘坐飞机抵达这座大西洋另一端的城市。

迈阿密海滩是迈阿密热门的游客胜地，我和基尔暂住的地方也位于这里。基尔开着我们租用的黑色福特野马跑车，抵达[罗利酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g34439-d85180-Reviews-The_Raleigh_Miami_Beach-Miami_Beach_Florida.html)门口。我忍受着时差带给身体的疲惫感，缓慢挪出了跑车。这座酒店由一名艺术家设计于1940年，名人穆罕默德·阿里和麦当娜都曾暂住于这里，它有被评为过全美第一漂亮的游泳池，基尔似乎也很喜欢这个泳池。

基尔穿着他早已准备好（他认为）的经典美国人装扮——人字拖、沙滩裤和休闲衬衫，坐在游泳池旁，他悠闲地饮用着泳池礼仪小姐刚送上的冰冻饮料。我快步走到他身边，瞪着他，他抬头看我。

“你在干什么？！”我问。

“享受假期？”

“快起来！我们预约有船！”

基尔勉强地离开他舒适的泳池沙发，跟我前往港口。鉴于我们并不宽裕的预算，我无法负担租用一艘游艇，我们租用了一艘小快艇，快艇主人阿尔弗雷德会带我们进行90分钟的迈阿密海湾环游之旅，全程每人需要95英镑。

“所以我们现在到哪儿啦？~”基尔热情地询问我们的导游。

“这儿是下迈阿密，这里是全球最性感的地方！”阿尔弗雷德回答。

“你一定对‘性感’这个词有什么误解。”我指出。

“人们可以来这儿狂欢、派对、喝酒、跳舞，度过天堂般愉快的时光！”阿尔介绍。

“对罗维来说这儿就像地狱一样。”基尔说，我必须承认他非常了解我。

迈阿密的深水港为此塑造了得天独厚的停靠环境，因此聚集了一群群奢侈的游轮。

“如果我想要放条小船在这儿，我首先应该做点啥？”基尔问阿尔。

“你首先得有一百多万美元，”阿尔带着明显的嘲讽笑意回，他指了指我们经过的一艘黑色船壳大游艇，“像是这种游艇的主人，每天都得付一万美元的停船费。”

被阿尔口中的数字所震惊，我和基尔摇了摇头，继续前往下一个景点。

“这里是star island，”阿尔介绍，指着我们面前的这座小岛上的一座宫殿式别墅说，“这是小岛上最富庶的私人住宅，这些种在住宅前的棕榈树，每一棵都要花费一万美元。”

“我的天！”基尔惊叹。

“你们迈阿密人花费标准是一万美元起步吗？！”我问，“你们一定是疯了！”

阿尔哈哈笑起来：“这家的主人要求这些棕榈树必须长得一样高。”

“他花这么多钱就为了让它们看起来一样高？！”基尔惊讶不已，“他完全可以用刀把它们削成同样高度！”

阿尔笑得更开心了，好像我俩反而成了取悦他的人，而不是反过来，他回：“他要的就是自然的效果！”

“我认为在自然的效果下，棕榈树就应该是高低不一的。”我指出。

阿尔弗雷德的快艇带我们游遍了迈阿密的小岛，90分钟后，我们回到港口，感谢了阿尔的热情招待。或许是我和基尔自带的喜剧效果为阿尔留下了良好的印象，他热情地拥抱了我俩，并告诉我们下次来迈阿密一定还要来找他。

“对了，顺便问一句，我们是不是之前见过？”离开前，我问阿尔。

“哈哈哈，很多人都跟我说过同样的话，可能我长了一张大众脸！”他回答。

很明显阿尔弗雷德的记忆无法侧面证明我记忆的准确性，我因而对自己的记忆产生了怀疑，但是饥饿感使我将这件事暂时抛到了脑后。为此，我和基尔上岸后的第一件事就是去[Joe's Stone Crab Restaurant](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g34439-d465680-Reviews-Joe_s_Stone_Crab_Restaurant_and_Take_Away-Miami_Beach_Florida.html)，我们要去尝尝他们引以为傲的石蟹钳子。

“Joe，全美第二赚钱的餐厅，每年都能卖出30万盘石蟹钳子。”我站在餐厅门口为基尔介绍，“开张于1913年，目前有83名服务生，38名清洁人员，99名厨房员工。”

“哇哦。”基尔面无表情地感叹。

找好位子后，在等待石蟹钳子煮好的过程中，我们先尝了尝店里的招牌蔬菜沙拉。

“在佛罗里达，捕食石蟹其实是犯法的，”我告诉基尔，“因此他们只吃石蟹的爪子。石蟹爪子的再生周期是18个月。”

“所以18个月后，那些好不容易长好钳子的石蟹说不定又要被截掉钳子？”

“是的。那些长好爪子的石蟹，再次见到人走到它们跟前时，说不定在想：艹，Joe家的人又来了！！”

基尔笑起来。

餐厅经理特意亲自为我和基尔围上围脖，他对待我们的态度仿佛我们是五岁的小孩。接着，重头戏终于来了。

“噢~”才尝第一口，基尔就发出了赞美。

“简直是惊喜。”我评价。

接着，我和基尔像两个三天没吃饭的家伙一样疯狂进食面前的钳子，它们的确令人欲罢不能。午餐结束后，餐厅经理过来询问我们的看法。

“我很开心。”我回他。

“这是罗维的最高评价，”基尔解释，“因为大多数时候他并不会说他很开心。”

临别前，基尔很开心地拥抱了餐厅经理，迈阿密一定唤醒了他的拥抱潜能。接下来，我和基尔去消化消化鼓起的肚腩。

[温伍德墙](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g34438-d6373552-Reviews-Wynwood_Walls-Miami_Florida.html)是迈阿密海湾附近的一群涂鸦艺术墙，墙上画满了卡通、体育、电影、民族文化等多种风格的涂鸦，全长8英里，拥有超70个画廊，来自16个国家的50名艺术创作者参与了这里的建设。

我们经过了一块宛如唐人街景色的涂鸦，上面有几个中国字，基尔问：“这几个字是什么意思？”

“我怎么会知道？！”

“你有考虑过学中文吗？”

“没有。”

“为什么？”

“因为太难了！”

我们经过了一个前肢变成钳子，尾巴变成鱼尾的马样动物雕塑，基尔问我这是什么。

“我怎么会知道？！！”

“他长得像马，但有螃蟹的钳子，所以应该是马蟹。”基尔自我解释。

我和基尔经过一副大象样的涂鸦前，大象原本该长出象牙的位置伸出了很多根章鱼触手。

“看，象章鱼。”基尔指着涂鸦说。

“为什么不是章鱼象？”

“原来你也会问问题啊，罗维~”

基尔在好学精神的鼓舞下，孜孜不倦地用多种问题烦扰我，我们走出温伍德墙时，太阳已经落到了海岸线上。我们决定就此结束第一天的行程，因为第二天，我们必须反人类地起一个大早！

太阳在我们摄影师高超的摄像技术下升起来了，我和基尔带了两张沙滩毯子来到海滩边，决定了解下早晨6点半的迈阿密海滩是什么样的。

“这里绝不会是我的精神栖息地，”我说，“我的精神栖息地不会存在早于7点的地方。谁会放弃柔软的床，一大早来海边吹冷风啊？”

事实上，早上6点半的迈阿密海滩有人在练习瑜伽，所以我和基尔加入了他们。

“我发现不屈膝的情况下我的手碰不到自己的脚尖。”基尔弓着腰，痛苦地告诉我，“仔细想一下我不记得上一次还能碰到脚尖是什么时候的事了。”

“悠着点，别把腰闪了。”

“话说我们为啥要来做瑜伽啊？我们应该坐在沙滩上肩并肩静静看日出才对！”

“因为这是免费的，到哪儿去找免费的瑜伽课？”

“可我并不想做瑜伽啊！打扫房间也是免费的，但你会想去做吗？！”

基尔不间断的痛苦抱怨令人同情，我们找机会偷偷撤离了瑜伽队伍。基尔把沙滩毯子披在肩上，海风把“披风”吹了起来，基尔看起来就如一个英雄，但我不会说这次体验是一个胜利。

回到酒店迅速解决我们的早餐后，我们带上我们拉风的跑车，正式开始第二天的行程。大沼泽地国家公园占地5668平方千米，是美国本土最大的亚热带野生动物保护地，美国世界遗产之一。国家公园中有大量的水域面积，栖息着美洲鳄、海牛等濒危动物。这个孕育着大蛇和鳄鱼的危险沼泽地，就是我和基尔的下一站。

基尔开着跑车，火速赶往国家公园。

望着远方的天际线，我说：“那是不错的海景，基尔。”

“是的。”基尔回我，头微微侧向了天际线的方向。

“你不要看！你在开车，先生。”

“是你先诱惑我的。”

“你听我说就好了。”

“摄像机从这个角度，把那边的海面拍下来刚刚好。”

基尔又转头看向了那边：“是的。”

“都说了看前面！”

在我这位可靠的副驾驶提醒下，我们安安全全抵达了大沼泽地国家公园。为了体验原生态的大沼泽地环境，我和基尔来到[Coopertown](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Tourism-g3206461-Coopertown_Florida-Vacations.html?fid=634ed8f3-67c0-42a8-9ffc-f8bd9c68bbe7)，一个只有8居民的社区。我们搭乘这里的原生态汽艇，在一名原住民的带领下进入沼泽地。一个小时的观光需要花费170英镑。

汽艇的马达在嗡嗡作响，可基尔仍不放弃要同我说话，他扯着嗓子靠近我耳边说：“很高兴我们能这么亲近大自然！”

“原来我们老了以后要经历这样的日常。”我说。

“你说什么？！”基尔大声问我，“你要说大声点，不然我听不见！”

“没什么。”

“什么？”基尔大喊。

“我说没什么！！”我终于大喊着回他。

我们渐渐深入腹地，野生动物出现的频率越来越高，很快，基尔看到了他想看的美洲鳄。一直静静坐在我们身后开船的老爷爷放慢了船速，我们可以正常交流了。

看着那些可怕的只露出半截身体的若隐若现的河流杀手，我问爷爷：“它们会在什么情况下攻击我啊？”

“最重要地是不要让它们感觉受到了冒犯。”爷爷回答。

“问题是我不知道我该怎么不冒犯到他们，因为，我发觉大部分时候人们只是自然而然地不喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你。”基尔插嘴。

一只美洲鳄游向了我们汽艇的方向，我感到越来越不安了。

“它们不会觉得我好吃对吧？”我问，“非要比较的话，基尔白白嫩嫩的，明显会给人更好吃的感觉。”

“我不知道哦~”基尔说，“它们说不定更喜欢吃长得好看的。”

越来越多鳄鱼围着我们的汽艇转，基尔问爷爷：“它们这是在做什么？”

“这是捕食阵势，因为我们开进它们的餐厅了。”爷爷解释，这对我来说可不是什么好消息，“那么问题来了，如果你们其中有一个人必须被它们吃掉，只有这样另一个人才能得救，你们会怎么选择？”

老爷爷的问题彻底扯断了我紧绷的神经，他是在开玩笑？还是说真的？如果这样的选择题真发生了，我实际上会怎么做？我放弃了思考。

“这种情况不会发生，”基尔的声音把我拉回现实，“因为在这之前我会把它们全部打败。”

老爷爷笑了：“你确定你可以？它们可是和恐龙一样古老的生物，连恐龙都灭绝了，它们还好好活着。”

“我承认它们是美丽的生物——”

我打断基尔：“比起美丽，它们绝对凶猛的自然本性要令人印象深刻多一千倍。”

老爷爷呵呵笑了。一个小时后，我们回到安全的岸边，感谢了老爷爷。不过，我宁愿坐无数次基尔开的特拉贝特古董车，也不愿再试一次坐老爷爷的汽艇驶入鳄鱼的餐厅。

我和基尔回到正常的现代社会，逛进了[小哈瓦那街](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g34438-d107606-Reviews-Little_Havana-Miami_Florida.html)。1959年古巴革命导致大量的古巴流亡者开始前往佛罗里达，流亡者中的大多数都居住在沿河岸地区，于是这里开始有了一个新的名称“小哈瓦那”。如今，这个地区逐渐形成了一个西班牙语占主导地位的社区。我们来到小哈瓦那的第一件事，就是尝一尝地道的古巴咖啡。

“hola, chica~（你好，姑娘~）”基尔突如其来的西班牙语着实令我惊讶，咖啡店的店员小姐艾米丽用西班牙语回了一句“我要为你效劳什么~”。

“Dos cafes, por favour！（两杯咖啡谢谢）”基尔说，西班牙语水平见长。

古巴咖啡同意大利的espresso一样，以很小一杯出售。

“这么小？”基尔疑惑。

“是的，这么小的量就足够猛了。”艾米丽告诉我们。

“这里面不就是糖、牛奶和咖啡，怎么会很猛？又不是酒。”基尔仍不愿相信艾米丽。

“相信我，你根本感受不到里面的糖。”艾米丽笑着告诉他。

这是激进的宣言，我们在艾米丽自信的目光下，把一小杯咖啡一饮而尽，它的确很猛，作为一个喝espresso长大的意大利人，我同样快感觉不到自己的舌头了。

在咖啡后劲影响下，基尔和我口齿不清地嘟囔了两句gracias，告别了窃笑的艾米丽。我们继续逛小瓦哈娜，在一个可以让马进的爵士酒吧停留了很久，里面的人们的确在与马共舞。在发觉我们这个年纪的人已经与酒吧格格不入后，我们决定去做些与我们年龄相符的事情。

如果您走进一个古巴的社区，一定会常常发现有许多大叔大妈们坐在街边玩一种多米诺牌游戏，据传这种游戏最初来自中国，过去的华人劳工把它们传到了古巴。我和基尔走进公园，加入这一项传统的古巴游戏。

我和基尔以搭档的形式参加比赛，我们的对手是一个壮年的古巴男子和一个古巴奶奶。游戏的基本规则是用自己手里的骨牌接上一张被发出的同样点数的骨牌，直到打完你手中所有的骨牌。

比赛开始前，我们的对手，这个扎着大马尾的古巴男人跟我们说：“一旦和我比赛，我的对手做的第一件事总是一样的，那就是祈祷。因为我是这个游戏连续五年的总冠军！”

在他的豪言下，激烈的角逐开始了。我和基尔输掉了第一轮，失败的耻辱和对手的嘲笑令我们越挫越勇，我们很快进入第二轮。

第二轮，比赛局势渐渐往我和基尔方向倾斜，对胜利的渴望与结果不确定性的焦虑促使基尔不断冲我唠叨“加把劲啊！罗维，你可以的！”最终，我们竟然击败了那位五年总冠军！

“这才是生活！”我兴奋地高喊，激动到站了起来，“这才是我的精神栖息地！”

“我浑身都充满了生机！”基尔感叹，他兴奋地拍着牌桌。五年总冠军和老奶奶都露出了惊讶的神情，没预想到两个似乎只是看热闹的会把这游戏玩得如此认真。

我们继续与古巴男人和老奶奶打了多轮，反应过来时我们在这片新大陆的时光已所剩无多。在和小哈瓦那结交的这两位新朋友留好联系方式后，我们回到清晨到过的迈阿密海滩，回味迈阿密之旅。

海边傍晚的海风把我吹得瑟瑟发抖，基尔脱下他的防风外套披到我身上，我感谢了他，并问：“你怎么知道晚上会冷？”

“生活经验？”

无视基尔回话的潜在羞辱，我问他在迈阿密过得如何。

“我认为迈阿密是一个派对城市，想想阿尔带我们逛的地方，那些奢华的小岛、那些别墅、游艇、金钱...这是个充满年轻气息的城市。”

“所以我们来这儿会发觉自己其实老了。”

基尔点头：“我们已经到了坐在街边打骨牌，可以打到忘记时间的年纪了。”

“那才是真实的生活，那些人们懂得如何生活。”

“将来有一天，我们应该再回来。”

“是的，为了骨牌，为了石蟹，为了阿尔的约定，为了...”

“鳄鱼？”基尔笑着补充。

“除了鳄鱼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们在那不勒斯见过去那旅行的阿尔（第八章），那个古巴男人就是古/巴


	13. Budapest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：基尔伯特

布达佩斯，匈牙利的首都和最大城市，建立于1873年，由多瑙河左岸的城市布达和右岸城市佩斯合并而成。每年会有370万游客到访布达佩斯，来享受这里美丽的景色、河流和温泉！匈牙利拥有1500多处温泉、400多处公共浴场。布达佩斯从1867年到1918年是奥匈帝国的一部分，接着从1949年到1989年是苏联的一部分，如今，她成为了我和罗维旅游版图的一部分。

2019年英国的一家金融服务机构对欧洲48个城市进行排名，通过城市成本统计表发现布达佩斯是欧洲最便宜旅游目的地之一，意味着她是一个对手头拮据的旅行者十分友好的地方。可能是为了体验真实的布达佩斯生活，罗维把我带进了一个民居式的旅馆[Lavender Circus Hostel](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g274887-d1202946-Reviews-Lavender_Circus_Hostel-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html)。

这个旅馆离多瑙河不远，离众多著名的布达佩斯地标也不远，最重要的是价格便宜。它的缺点是没有电梯，不过楼梯的墙面上画了很多有趣的画，罗维在受不了需要停下休息的时候，还可以看看画。

我们小小房间的墙壁上同样画了很多画，可能房子主人是想给住客一点慰藉，毕竟房内除了那张大双人床以外就没有更多东西了。不过我们的房子里还有一个阁楼，尽管阁楼太矮，正常人走上去根本站不直身。

在正式开启我们的布达佩斯之旅前，我和罗维需要先学习匈牙利语——罗维嘴中最难学的语言之一！我们拜访了我们的匈牙利语老师兼导游伊丽莎白的家，她决定先教授我们一些基本的匈牙利语知识，然后才带我们到街上逛。

我们坐在伊丽莎白堆满了怪异装饰灯的客厅里，认真听她讲课。她首先教给我们匈牙利语的基本语音和字母，在认为我们掌握了那些奇妙的发音后，伊丽莎白开始教我们说一些匈牙利日常用语。

“我能~要两杯酒吗？”罗维努力用匈牙利语念出伊丽莎白手举牌子上的句子。

伊丽莎白指了指我，我念：“我能~要两~倍......”

“算了吧，基尔。”伊丽莎白放弃了对我的期望。

“你至少得学会这句话吧？”罗维跟我说，“这对你在这儿的生存很重要不是么？”

“我们来点简单的，”伊丽莎白善解人意地说，“当你喝酒前，想要说‘干杯！’时，你说egeszsegedre！”

罗维跟着念了一遍，这次我也很努力把它念对了。在学会并对我们老师说了那句最重要的匈牙利语“谢谢”后，伊丽莎白终于肯走出家门，带我们游览布达佩斯。在两小时的城市散步旅游中，伊丽莎白会把我们带到各大布达佩斯著名地标和各种街道雕像前。

“我们面前的就是[国会大厦](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274887-d276817-Reviews-Hungarian_Parliament_Building-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html)，”伊丽莎白对着我们眼前巨大的建筑物介绍，“你们或许会疑惑为什么匈牙利那么小的国家会有如此大的国会大厦——”

“因为腐败？”罗维猜测。

“错误，”伊丽莎白笑着回，“真正原因是匈牙利过去要比现在大得多，她原本是奥匈帝国的一部分。”

罗维点了点头：“据我所知，它有691个房间，是匈牙利最大的建筑。”

“业务很熟练啊~”伊丽莎白笑着称赞罗维，罗维脸红了，我感到不公平，因为我也经常这么夸他，可他从来不脸红，还总怀疑我夸他的诚意。伊丽莎白伸手往国会大厦划了一圈，说“所以，你们想不想在这儿拍张照啥的？留个纪念。”

在导游建议下，罗维拿出了他的手机，请她为我们在国会大厦前拍了一张照。拍完后，伊丽莎白告诉罗维：“其实你可以显得更开心一些呀，宝贝~”

“我的确开心...”罗维回，有点窘迫。

我看着我们的合照，向伊丽莎白解释：“这简直就是过圣诞节时候的罗维了！”

我们经过了渔人堡，Columbo Statue、Sitting Statue of Attila József、Anonymous' Statue等街头雕像，布达佩斯人的确很爱刻雕像。伊丽莎白一一为我们或和我们在这些地标前照了相，她的确很爱照相。

两个小时后，我们来到这段游行的最后一座雕像[Statue of Mounted Andras Hadik](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274887-d8725049-Reviews-Statue_of_Mounted_Andras_Hadik-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html)前。这位骑在马上的人物是一位18世纪的匈牙利英雄，雕像本身很帅气，不过伊丽莎白说它受欢迎的主要原因不是帅气，而是一个有关这个雕像的传说。据她说，触摸这座雕像的马的私处会给人带来好运气，您可以看到摄像头特写的马下方隐秘部位已经被摸得发亮了。

说到运气，罗维按捺不住了。我在他的指示下，充当他身下的“马”，把他托了起来，好让他能摸到马体下那两颗亮闪闪的部分。

“祝贺你，现在你拥有好运了！”伊丽莎白笑着喊，“我应该教给你们最后一个匈牙利词——‘tojás’。”

“tojás？”罗维跟着念。

“是的，由于它们属于马，而马是‘lo’，所以你在摸lo tojás！”伊丽莎白说。

“你是指罗维在摸马蛋蛋？”我问她。

她回：“那是你说的，我不会用这么低俗的词。”

我安全地把罗维放回地面，罗维请伊丽莎白在Hadik雕像前为我们最后拍了一张照。为了保留从雕像汲取的运气，罗维特地请求把lo tojás也拍进这张照片里。结果，这张照片里马全身最闪亮的地方就高挂在我和罗维头顶。

我们再次用匈牙利语向我们的老师兼导游说了谢谢，伊丽莎白很高兴地说和我们一起她同样度过了段快乐的时光。很快，我们的肚子提醒我们是时候补充体力了。为了体验地道的匈牙利美食，我们补充体力的地方竟然在20分钟车程外的布达佩斯最老的公园里！

[Kehli](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g274887-d696049-Reviews-Kehli-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html)餐厅自1899年起就开始为人们提供真正的匈牙利美食，餐厅角落有一小堵墙上贴满了曾经到访过这里的名人照片，其中包括施瓦辛格。

餐厅经理走到正在看这些相片的我和罗维面前，用匈牙利语问候我俩。

“你可以的，基尔。”罗维鼓励我，实际上是把说匈牙利语这个艰巨的考验推到我身上。

我试着回忆伊丽莎白教给我们的知识：“我能~要一个~两人的...”

“两人的桌子吗？好的，请跟我来。”餐厅经理友好地说。

“对！两人的桌子！”我重复，很为自己已经能和匈牙利人交流感到得意。

我和罗维点了匈牙利著名的鱼汤，还有肉饼、牛骨髓，在等待上菜时，店内自带的音乐团队演奏着欢快的匈牙利狂想曲走到我们的桌子前，这是一个二名小提琴手和一名大提琴手的乐队。

“还好他们不是在我们吃饭途中过来。”罗维说。

“因为你会不自觉伴着舞曲加快吃饭节奏。”

“对。”他笑了。

享用完地道美味的匈牙利午餐后，经理拿着账单过来，我和罗维在同一时间用匈牙利对他说“我来付账吧？”，经理点了点头，把账单夹子交给了我。

“我不明白他为什么选择了你，”罗维说，“我说的难道不标准吗？”

“可能他能正确推测出谁是‘上面’那个吧。”我憋笑。

“噢，如果我愿意，我照样可以！我只是让着你而已！年轻人！”罗维说，“再说他凭什么以外貌判断一个人？！”

“就算他把账单给你，你还不是会让我付？”

“他给不给我是一回事，我付不付钱是另外一回事。”

罗维用前往下一站的时间间隙平复了他被属于外貌协会的经理“歧视”的狂怒，我们到达[布达城堡](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274887-d276804-Reviews-Buda_Castle-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html)山底下。我们完全可以走上山顶，可罗维偏要浪费钱坐[缆车](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274887-d546225-Reviews-Buda_Hill_Funicular-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html)上去，往返每人要花4.98英镑。

缆车上升着，罗维开始介绍：“建成于1870年，每秒能上升1.5米。”

望着眼前美丽的多瑙河和铁索桥，我说：“我喜欢你把知识硬塞给我的时候，罗维。”

“我的知识恐怕你怎么吃都吃不完，基尔。”

“我喜欢你塞进我嘴里的任何东西，罗维~”我正经地盯着他，他起初面无表情地盯着我，我忍不住笑了，他最后没忍住和我一起大笑起来。

三分钟后，我们抵达了布达城堡，这里有历史悠久的广场和城堡，也有俯瞰整座布达佩斯的制高点。我和罗维看完这些东西后，回到山底已经是傍晚，在结束今天的行程前，我们决定去看看太阳下山后的布达佩斯是什么样的。确切地说，我们决定去喝点酒。

我们走进犹太区的一家小型酒吧，罗维照旧让我承担说匈牙利语的任务。

“请给我~u..uni...”

“unicum。”罗维补充。

“两杯吗？”酒保用英语问我俩。

“听到人家用英语回我们实在是太残忍了。”罗维说。

据罗维说，UNICUM是一种名贵植物酒，它发明于1790年，匈牙利医生茨瓦克采用40多种名贵植物通过蒸馏精制提取而成。茨瓦克家族珍藏该秘方至今已有二百多年的历史，从诞生之日起到今天一直是匈牙利的民族酒，它还是世界卫生组织红十字会唯一授权使用“红十字”标识的酒。

我和罗维在露天找了一个游乐园儿童车改造成的座位坐下，我举起盛满深红色液体的小酒杯，问罗维：“你准备好了吗？”

“好了。”罗维用匈牙利语回。

我用匈牙利语喊了一句“干杯！”，把整杯酒一饮而尽，罗维仅轻抿了一口，我感觉受到了背叛，不过，酒精的作用很快击败了前一种感情。

罗维不紧不慢地说：“unicum是40度的药酒，基尔。”

我在酒精后遗作用下挣扎了一段时间，期间罗维的摇头次数骤增，我的反应缓和后，罗维说：“我想我们可以走了。”

“你不喝完你这一杯吗？”

“我已经喝够了。”

“你这杯液面都没下降够一厘米。”

“这一点就足够让我感受到乐趣了，基尔。”罗维站起来，同时挽起我手臂，“走吧。”

我们的第一天就这么结束了，罗维不喜欢浪费食物，但对于酒精他从来不心疼。在我们狭窄的房间度过一晚后，第二天，我们先去做了一件许多匈牙利人会做的事。

自罗马人开了先例，泡温泉成了许多人们热衷的活动。我和罗维来到[赛切尼浴场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274887-d279029-Reviews-Szechenyi_Baths_and_Pool-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html)，每年有一百万人涌进这个小小的温泉地，体验它的热量和有益身心的矿物质水池。由于我们是全年龄向节目，为了避免不雅场面，我们的摄影师没有记录我们脱掉浴袍走进浴场的一幕。

赛切尼浴场的水池里还提供国际象棋，我和罗维找到一个没人占领的棋盘，边下棋边聊天。

“这是布达佩斯最受欢迎的景点。”罗维告诉我。

“看得出来。”我环顾了一眼周围拥挤的肉体。

“我不喜欢这里，”罗维皱着眉头说，“太多胴体出现在我视野里了。”

我们下了一会儿棋，我问罗维：“你现在感觉好一点了吗？”

“没有，为什么你会认为人在一个糟糕的环境呆得久一点就会感觉好点了？”

“或许你会觉得不再那么折磨了？”

“我觉得我的折磨才刚刚开始。”

在罗维再也受不了这种被肉体包围的煎熬后，我们离开了浴场。前往下一站途中，我和罗维经过了一个路边小吃摊，我们于是尝了尝匈牙利的当地小吃烟囱卷。人们把奶油条卷起来，把它们放到烤架上烤熟，再往里面加入馅料和糖就做成了烟囱卷。

我一手拿着烟囱卷，一手拿着冰淇淋，和罗维站在公园边吃着。

“我猜坐不住的人的确需要补充更多糖分。”罗维揶揄我。

“冰淇淋很好吃，你要不要？”

“谢了，不用。”

“你帮我拿会儿烟囱卷。”

“为什么？”

“你的烟囱卷都沾满你嘴边了，我帮你擦擦。”

罗维用自己空着的手擦了擦嘴：“我自己不能擦吗？你直接告诉我不就好了？”

这是更合理的做法，但我第一时间的确没有考虑过这种解决方式。吃完零食后，我们来到郊外的[Janoshegy](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274887-d276832-Reviews-Janoshegy-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html)山脚下，体验这里主要由孩子工作的小火车。这个小火车站，从1948年以来就有孩子在里面工作，他们的工作周期是每月两天。

告别那些孩子后，我和罗维徒步在山上走了一会儿，抵达山上的最高塔后，我们坐缆车下山。如您所见，这种缆车没有外壳保护，我们是完全与外界空气亲密接触的。

“看看这景色，罗维。”俯瞰郁郁葱葱的树林，我感叹，“多美啊。”

“是的。”

“你完全可以说多点，罗维，”我看他，“为什么每次我们面对这样的景色，你从不说多一点呢？你要不就回‘是的’，要不就开始说些无关紧要的东西。”

“你一个人说还不够么？大诗人。”

“我们都知道我俩之间谁才有更浪漫的灵魂。”

罗维没有回我，我说：“罗维，罗维？”

“什么？诗人先生！”

“你为什么不说话了？”

“你要我说什么呢？”

“随便说点什么！”

“为什么？！”

“因为寂静显得太吵闹了！”

“呵，是吗？我耳朵只听到你太吵闹了，诗人先生。”罗维皱眉，“非要说点什么的话，我可以告诉你一点小知识。这段路程需要50分钟，所以我们要挂在这条铁索上50分钟，如果你认为我们需要在50分钟内一直不停说话的话，好吧，请随意。”

我们静静坐了一会儿，经过了一家房子上方，我说：“人们完全可以看见这家的人在里面做什么！”

“可能这个房子建在1970年前，这条索道在1970年后才开始运营的。”

“这家人第一次看到有人从他们屋顶飘过时肯定气疯了。”

气氛又安静下来，我说：“罗维？”

“你到底要我跟你说什么呢？先生。”

“随便什么！你的旅行体验，感受，心情，你现在在想什么，都可以和我分享！”

“你的意思是，你想知道我脑子里想的所有东西？”

“是的！”

“我为什么要全部告诉你？就因为你想知道吗？”

“是的！”

“噢！你也太武断了，先生！谁要是和你在一起真是自找苦吃。”

“啊啊，是啊！明明知道是自找苦吃还这么做了的人一定是世上最大的傻瓜！”

我沉浸在成功回呛罗维的喜悦里，但没过多久就心虚起来，我试探着问他：“你不会真认为这是自找苦吃吧？”

罗维没有回答我的问题，反而抛给我一个问题：“我倒想问你，你就没有想象过吗？如果你有一个更活跃的搭档，就像伊丽莎白那样，和你一样喜欢远足爬山，喜欢刺激和坐这种危险的高空工具；而不是像我这样死气沉沉、贪生怕死的搭档，会不会更好？你总是跃跃欲试，我却好像总是在拖你后腿。你看，我搭个没棚的缆车还要带张毛毯，因为我觉得这儿太（哔——）冷了！”

“我一次都没想象过哦。”

罗维笑了：“你又说这种好听的话...”

“我认真的，”我插嘴，“我确实喜欢勇猛直前，有时候太喜欢了！你总是害怕我会在爬山或者滑雪，或者其他不安全的情况下发生意外不是吗？有时候，你的想象简直真实和残酷到某种程度了！不过，我想，如果我没遇到你，没你一直在身边‘拖后腿’，没你一直在耳边说‘这样不安全’，我说不定真的已经做了一些危险到不可挽回的事情，现在根本没机会和你坐在这里。你是老天送给我的护身符啊，罗维！我赚大发了。”

罗维这回终于由衷地笑了，我们五十分钟的索道之旅和两天的布达佩斯之旅同时来到尾声，尽管罗维口口声声说不愿意和我分享他的想法和感受，无意中他还是和我进行了推心置腹的对话。

我和罗维来到又一家酒吧，点了两杯香槟坐下。

“让我们看看，匈牙利香槟是否真的和传说中的一样好。”罗维说。

“反正你不会喝多少。”

“让我们来总结一下吧。”罗维无视了我的小嘲讽。

“我记得我们逛了很多地方，还坐了小孩的火车。”

“是的。”

“我在想那算不算是雇用童工啊？”

“那些孩子并没有薪水。”

“那不是更悲催？！”

“他们迟早会理解的，成人世界的黑暗。”罗维说，“除了孩子，你就没别的感想了吗？”

我想了想：“没有。”

“真是奇怪，明明刚才在山上，你还一刻都停不住嘴的。”

我不好意思地笑了，我举起高脚杯，再一次用匈牙利语说：“干杯！”

“敬更好的未来。”

“敬更好的未来！”


	14. Milan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺

米兰，意大利第二大城市，意大利最富都市，每年有8百万的游客会到访这座国际大都市，来体验这里的富裕、时尚、历史和美食。米兰是在公元前590年被某些凯尔特人发现的，如今，他们拥有整个国家超过百分之十的GDP。这里有800家酒店、250家餐厅、200家酒吧和超过50座博物馆，她还有阿玛尼、范思哲、PRADA等世界著名品牌，此外，著名艺术天才达芬奇在这里创作了他最伟大的作品。不管您是多么再贪心的旅行者，都能从米兰找您想要的。

经过1小时20分钟的飞行颠簸后，我和基尔抵达了这里。下了巴士，我们步行前往暂住的地方。途中经过了巴黎凯旋门寒酸的弟弟[和平门](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d590643-Reviews-Arco_della_Pace-Milan_Lombardy.html)。

“和平门，建于1838年，”我停在大门前为基尔介绍，他极不耐心地听着，“说是和平门，但它实际上是在意大利打过几次仗后，在拿破仑命令下建造的。这座拱门设计的灵感来自君士坦丁和西弗勒斯的罗马拱门。”

站在烈日下，基尔坚忍地听我说完，看着他痛苦的表情，我担心他迟早要在米兰30度的地表温度下融化。我好心地加快了前往酒店的脚步。

我们下榻的地方[Atellani Apartments](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g187849-d9587591-Reviews-Atellani_Apartments-Milan_Lombardy.html)是一栋带花园的历史悠久的豪宅，大概建于15世纪，现在也兼做博物馆。这座豪宅最著名的房客是列奥纳多·达·芬奇，今天我们仍能看到他在这里的葡萄园。

路过葡萄园时，我问侍者：“他过去用这些葡萄来做晚餐吗？”

“是的，”侍者回答，“他的确用他的葡萄抵一部分餐费。”

“所以他种这些葡萄只是为了抵钱？”基尔疑惑。

经过花园，我们进入暂住的斯福扎套间，每晚需要花费308英镑。待基尔抒发完他寻常的对奢华酒店的赞叹后，我们走出酒店。首先，我们先去拜访一下我们在这里五百多年前的邻居的著名画作——[最后的晚餐](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d314197-Reviews-Il_Cenacolo-Milan_Lombardy.html)。

这个伟大画作被小心翼翼保存于米兰圣玛丽教堂内，门票11英镑。画作被关在一个密闭的环境里，为了延缓画作的腐蚀，房间的环境被严格控制，这其中就包括严格的空气控制。意味着我们在里面，甚至不能激动说话，否则会大喘气。

“创作于1495到1498年，”我站在画作墙壁前介绍，“达芬奇选择用干石膏而不是传统的湿石膏画它，这是个正确的选择，如果他原本就想要这幅画赶紧消失的话。”

基尔笑了，他说：“的确很多细节都没了。”

“耶稣的脚是在1652年没的，那时人们在这里建了道门。”我指着眼前的门说。

基尔摇头。

我继续：“那些孔，应该是拿破仑的军队留下的，他们拿这面墙作射击练习。”

基尔又摇了摇头。

我指着耶稣身后的黑墙：“19世纪蹩脚的修复。除此之外，还有几个世纪水汽、烟灰、火烤的威胁，还有二战时的轰炸。”

“真亏它能存活下来！”

在我俩用尽房间里的稀薄氧气之前，我们感谢了这座伟大的著作，然后迅速离开了那里。前往下一站以前，我和基尔得先去找些东西填肚子。我们来到[Luini](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g187849-d1097473-Reviews-Luini-Milan_Lombardy.html)，这里因油炸三明治（panzerotti）出名。

“来一个油炸的，谢谢。”我用家乡话对店员小姐说。

基尔指着甜味panzerotti说：“要大个的，来两个！”

“两个甜的？！”我抱怨，尽管我料到他会来这么一出。

“我想的是，我吃多点，整个下午就什么都不用吃啦！”

来到米兰，很少人会选择不去[米兰大教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d195239-Reviews-Duomo_di_Milano-Milan_Lombardy.html)看看，所以我和基尔选择把这里当作我们品味油炸三明治的最佳位置。

站在广场中央，基尔手中的油炸三明治给了他更多耐心来听我介绍。

“维基百科说它是世界第三大的教堂，但有的网站说它是第二大的，有的又说它是第五大的。”

“至少我们可以肯定它不是第四大的。”基尔嚼着甜油炸三明治说。

“每年有六百万名游客来这里。”

“好吧。”基尔又啃了一大口，望着教堂入口前排了老长的队伍。

“看起来你对你手中的当地小吃更感兴趣。”

“我只是觉得，我如果不赶快吃完，我们头上的太阳就要把它晒化了。”

“它是油炸的，基尔，会被晒化的只可能是我们。”我回，“要不你去排那条蛇形队，进里面看看。我就去那边的纪念品店等你。”

“我的意见是我们一起去纪念品店。”

我们最后一起离开了拥挤的大教堂。在欣赏过米兰伟大的艺术画作和建筑，且填饱了肚子后，我和基尔可以有精力做些体力活动了。

我带基尔来到[U Barba](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g187849-d1821972-Reviews-U_Barba-Milan_Lombardy.html)，一个餐厅和酒吧，我们当然不是来吃饭的，我们是为玩室外地掷球（Bocci）而来。U Barba有专门的地掷球游戏场地，只要你是酒吧的客人，就可以免费玩。

我们来时，正好有两位意大利同胞在玩bocci，我们决定加入他们。

“你好~”基尔用意大利语问好。

“你好~”对方用英语问候他，主动找他握手。

“How are you？”基尔问。

对方回：“I’m nice（注：他把nice和fine搞混了，意思变成了我人很好），and you？”

“I’m-I’m also nice.”基尔笑着回（注：基尔顺着对方的意思，隐隐吹嘘自己人也很好）。

亲身体验过语言的微妙差异后，我们开始玩球。说是玩，到最后果然演变成我和基尔之间残酷的竞赛。

基尔投了一次，把手搭到我肩膀上：“我太用力了，不是吗？”

“还好。不过，”我双手交叉到胸前，警告，“你要是再碰我，我就不会再这么友好（nice）了。”

我们进行了几轮，我渐渐落到下风，于是认真起来。我躬下腰企图瞄准前方的地滚球，基尔弯下腰，靠近我，试着从我的视线看前方的球，好像是想帮我。

我站起来：“你靠我太近了，先生！”

基尔不好意思地笑了，厚脸皮地问了一句：“我有吗？”

“是的，你有！能不能不要再干扰我，我们是对手！”

摆脱基尔的干扰后，比赛终于动真格了，我做了最大的努力，但不幸的是基尔对这方面实在太擅长，观众们为他给出了很高的评价。基尔宣告了他的胜利，我们与新认识的意大利朋友们告别，前往今天的最后一站。

随着夜幕逼近，我们必须考虑结束今天的最佳方案。我们可以去斯卡拉大剧院听一场歌剧，或者去一家米其林餐厅品尝米兰特色意式调味饭（risotto），但考虑再三，我们最终决定去米兰[纳维利区](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d194970-Reviews-I_Navigli-Milan_Lombardy.html)，去基尔最喜欢的地方——酒吧。

我们这次前往的酒吧是[BackDoor43](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d8664301-Reviews-BackDoor43-Milan_Lombardy.html)，据说这是全意大利最小的酒吧。我用力敲打酒吧紧闭的小门，一个戴着V字仇杀队面具的人打开了门旁边的窗户。

“ciao！”基尔兴奋地跟对方打招呼。

对方看了看基尔，又看了看我，点了点头，又把窗户关上了。几秒钟后，酒吧的小门被打开，我们走进去。

狭窄的酒吧几乎只站得下我和基尔两人，酒吧老板和唯一的员工费里西安诺站在小小的吧台后微笑迎接我们，他的面具还醒目地被挂在旁边的木墙板的挂钩上。

费里西安诺神秘兮兮地从旁边的木柜架子上取下一个小木盒子，他放到吧台上打开，里面充满了每面都画有图案的小骰子，费里西安诺让我俩各选四个骰子。

“掷你们选择的骰子，然后根据四个骰子上的图案，给我讲一个故事，然后，我会根据你们讲的故事调一杯鸡尾酒！”费里笑着介绍规则。

我先掷骰子，四个骰子上方图案分别是柠檬、城堡、金字塔和星星。我开始讲故事：“有一个小柠檬，他住在一个城堡里，梦想是去埃及，但最终他去了星星上？”

“OK~”费里笑着说，他总是在笑让我很难掌握他是否真的喜欢我的故事，“城堡代表着尊贵，金字塔和星星代表魔法...如果你到霍格沃兹去，可能会被分进斯莱特林呢。”

费里思索着，取出白兰地、柠檬汁、西班牙甘椒和北非辣椒，开始为我调酒。

“我不知道我有没有斯莱特林要求的野心。”我说。

“对啊，罗维最大的野心只是待在家里什么也不用操心！”基尔说。

“我至少知道基尔会被分到哪里，格兰芬多。”

我和基尔谈话间，费里把我的酒调好了，我尝了一口，味道非常不错，我罕见地称赞了酒。

现在是基尔的部分了。基尔掷出了月亮、山峰、摊开的手掌和马鞭，他不加思索信口拈来：“香蕉人——”

“香蕉人？”费里笑着问。

“对，”基尔指着月亮说，“香蕉人去山上玩，但他停了下来，因为他忘记了他亲爱的小马朋友。因为他只有马鞭，没有马？”

“OK...”费里的笑里面似乎多了戏谑的成分，他又开始调酒。

“嗯~这闻起来才像酒嘛！”基尔十分享受地深深吸进手中那杯酒精饮品散发的刺激酒味。不知基尔的骰子到底怎么给费里透露的信息，但这杯酒里有琴酒、本笃会甜酒、苦艾酒和苏格兰威士忌，彻底迎合了基尔的需求。

基尔尝了一口，然后“哇”了一声，看来就算是他也招架不住。我们在酒吧打扰了费里西安诺更多的时间，主要是因为基尔想要劝服费里把他调酒的各种临时灵感产业化，比如说今天为我俩调的酒，他应该把配方记下来，调给其他的客人喝，因为它们太**好喝了！费里因此有两个小时都没法招呼其他客人。

在Atellani Apartments休息一晚后，我把基尔带到公寓附近的sempione公园，打算先走走路。

“我们这是要去哪儿？”基尔满怀期待地问我，脚步轻盈而飞快，“是不是又一个有趣的酒吧？”

我加快脚步，试着跟上基尔的节奏：“很抱歉地说，不是。我们要去前面这座高塔上看看。”

[布兰卡塔](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d314226-Reviews-Torre_Branca-Milan_Lombardy.html)的设计者是Gio Ponti，完成于1936年，170米高，门票4.4英镑，从塔顶可以看到米兰大部分的景色。

在电梯里，基尔在离我很近的距离内说：“现在你没办法躲开我了。你怎么看，这种狭小的空间？会害怕吗？”

“我对这方面倒没这么恐惧，让我恐惧的是这个电梯上升的速度，还有它将要到达的高度。”

“170米。”基尔笑着点了点头。

站在顶层，您能看到米兰城的大部分著名地标。

“和平门，我们昨天看到的。”我指着远处的地标告诉基尔，“[市民竞技场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d591184-Reviews-Arena_Civica-Milan_Lombardy.html)，米兰最古老的体育场，建成于1807年，灵感来自罗马圆形剧场，它举办了意大利足球队的第一场比赛，还举办了许多重要的田径比赛，现在，它每周都放着吵闹的流行音乐。”

基尔笑了：“你昨晚果然没睡好。”

“[垂直森林](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d6981430-Reviews-Bosco_Verticale-Milan_Lombardy.html)，建成于2014年，22000平方米，建筑上种了4000棵树，15000棵植物。米兰圣西罗球场，米兰的两家足球豪门的主场。”我介绍，“你看，只用五欧元，我们就把所有这些东西看完了。”

“而这些景观是无价的（priceless）！”

“它花了五欧元，严格地说它是有价的，五欧元。”

我接着指了指电梯口，基尔惊讶地问：“这就结束了？！”

基尔略显失望地跟我坐电梯下了布兰卡塔，迅速前往下一个地点。

如果您同意米兰是世界的时尚中心，那您同样会同意[伊曼纽尔二世长廊](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d194342-Reviews-Galleria_Vittorio_Emanuele_II-Milan_Lombardy.html)是米兰的时尚中心。除了两边的精品店，这个购物中心本身就是一个艺术品。它长196米，44.5米宽，32米高，最高的穹顶高于地面45米。这同样是个醒目的汇合地点，人们在这里见其他人，或者被其他人看见。

我站在长廊正中心为基尔灌输知识，我们四周是匆忙或悠闲的人流，一些人停在我们附近与他们约定碰面的人交谈。基尔定定看着一对米兰中年男人，一个男人梳着整齐的头发、穿着十分正式，另一个男人穿着休闲装、底下踩着一对运动鞋，穿着休闲装的男人正在为另一个男人整理外套，面带温柔的微笑。

“很温馨的场景，不是吗？”基尔说。

“这是生活的一般模样。”

我和基尔继续逛伊曼纽尔二世长廊，我们来到一块贴着公牛形状的马赛克地板上，我走到图案正上方，转了一圈，开始介绍：“人们说在这块图案上转一圈，会给你带来运气。”

“真的？我来试试！”

基尔站在公牛图案上转了好几圈，我不确定一个人在图案上转了那么多圈后，传言是否还会有效。

意大利每个人一年要消耗掉25.3千克的意大利面，是英国人的十倍。我们的下一站，就是去学习如何手工做意大利面条。我们的老师爱丽丝从她的妈妈和奶奶那儿掌握了正宗的意大利面条制作手艺，现在，她致力于将手艺传授给好学的米兰大众。

课程开始，我们从面团做起。基尔按样子把面粉倒到砧板上，他说：“我怎么觉得我已经开始犯错了？肯定有什么机器可以代替你干这活的...”

他打了一个鸡蛋到面粉上，我认真地看着他，他盯着我，像是在向我求救，我只给了他一个微笑。

爱丽丝很快了解了我俩能力上的差距，她拿来一把长方形钝刀，交代基尔用它来混匀面，而不是按照原本的要求用手。

我最终捏出了完美的面团，而基尔捏出了弗兰肯斯坦，这是爱丽丝的说法。爱丽丝接着拿出意大利面吉他（chitarra），这是某种带细钢丝的架子，把做好的面片铺在并排的细钢丝上，轻轻按压就能切出意大利面。

爱丽丝通过机器把我们的面团做成面片，我帮忙把长条的面片切成适当长度，基尔在此时玩起了那架意大利面吉他。他用手拨弦（指那些钢丝），“吉他”发出了奇妙的声音，我看向他。

“我就是想加点气氛，”他解释，然后双手都移动到了钢丝上方，“我试试这能不能成？”

基尔双手欢快地在钢丝上飞舞，竟然真的创造出了合理的曲调，我笑着看他，他十分得意地盯着我，弹那架意大利面吉他。

意大利面完成后，我和爱丽丝简单煮熟它们，加上酱料，在爱丽丝家的大院子里，我们坐下来细细品尝成果。

“哦！这太**好吃了！”我感叹，“我简直是天才！”

“是的。”爱丽丝笑着说。

“这的确是一次胜利。”基尔评价，他看向爱丽丝，“现在，你回味刚才的课程，你认为我们表现如何？”

“我认为你们表现得很好，”爱丽丝回答，“你至少没有放弃。”

“基尔刚刚差点就哭了。”我补充。

爱丽丝笑着说：“我感觉我就要爱上罗维了，你是天生的厨师。”

“好吧，可是我不可能让给你。”基尔说，“不然我就真的要哭了。”

爱丽丝和我笑了，爱丽丝说：“我记得我刚爱上我丈夫时，他就让我流了很多眼泪。”

“好吧，至少我们现在有一点共同点了。”基尔说。

“真的吗？真是很难想象你这样坚强的人也会为情所困呢！”爱丽丝兴奋地说，我从她的眼里看出了八卦的火焰。

后来，基尔说了一些过去发生的故事，这些事有的我知道，但有的我也是第一次听说。多亏了爱丽丝八卦的癖性，我从基尔那里听到了一些关于我而我不知道的有趣故事。当然，为了保护基尔的颜面，也为了不浪费节目宝贵的时间，这些谈话被我们的制作人先生切掉了。

从爱丽丝家出来，我们只剩下很少的时间去逛米兰，我们得抓紧时间。下一站[盖·奥兰蒂广场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g187849-d3753085-Reviews-Piazza_Gae_Aulenti-Milan_Lombardy.html)，它位于米兰最现代的区域，代表了现代社会的米兰。在前往这里的短暂时间里，米兰下雨了。刚开始，它正常地下，接着，变成加速模式。

我们撑着伞匆忙来到广场的金色传声管前，它建成于2012年，总共23根合金长管，穿越四层楼的高度，设计者的意图是为了让它们收集米兰现代的声音。

为了测试这些长管的确可以传声，基尔不辞劳苦下到四层楼下，让我从上面和他讲话。

基尔在楼下大声喊我，我通过管子说：“这的确可以传声，基尔。”

“这倒是很方便。”

“我不会一直在这里跟你说下去，基尔，人们在用奇怪的眼光看我。你快点上来。”

“诶，可我才下来！”

“你知道，我可以就这么走掉，反正你现在看不见我，只能听见我的声音。”

“不行！”

“那你快点上来啊！”

在我的催促下，基尔跟我离开了盖·奥兰蒂广场。我们回到纳维利区，租了一条小船，打算在运河上总结这次旅行。

“你个人的米兰高光是哪儿？”我问基尔。

“我很喜欢费里西安诺的小酒吧，还有玩地掷球的时候。”

“你当然喜欢。不过我认为地掷球可以在任何一个空地玩，不一定非得在米兰。”

“你的呢，罗维，你的高光时刻？”

“那只能是做意大利面条的时候。”

“当然是那儿！我猜你和爱丽丝现在已经是很好的朋友了吧？”

“是的，我们关注了对方的Instagram。”

“嗯，非常现代的交友方式。”基尔评价，“所以你还会再来米兰吗？”

“当然！不需一次心跳的间隔，我就会回来。”

“一次心跳只需1秒，罗维。”

“所以你会回来吗？基尔。”

“当然！我甚至会考虑住在这里。”

“如果你要住在这里，他们得在城市上加盖，然后把城市温度调低10度才行，基尔。”


	15. Marrakech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称基尔伯特

马拉喀什，英文意思为“神之地”（Land of God），是摩洛哥的首都。马拉喀什建于公元1062年，位于北非最高大的山系屏障阿特拉斯山脉的边缘，城市南部与撒哈拉沙漠相邻，大西洋则位于城市的西部。马拉喀什气候有一些地中海气候的特征，但由于他们冬天没有那么多雨，地理学家把这里归到了半干旱气候。如果您受够了不列颠阴沉湿润的天空，又想要体验一些异域风情，马拉喀什会是很好的选择。

您可骑骡子穿越阿特拉斯山脉抵达马拉喀什，或者开车到巴塞罗那，再坐35小时的渡轮过来，但罗维和我选择坐4个小时的飞机过来。

落地后，罗维带我走到公路旁一块醒目的指示牌下，他坐到了行李箱上。

“所以你带我来这里，就是为了找一块标志牌站着发呆？”我问他。

“我们需要指示牌，不然车找不到我们。”

二十分钟后，接我们的车子来了，这是一辆性能优越的越野车。

上车后，我问罗维：“我们不会是要去阿特拉斯山脉吧？！”

“不是，”罗维回，我有点失望，“我们当然是先去酒店啦。一般情况下，游客们会选择在市中心入住，但我特地选了一处安静的沙漠绿洲。不过事先告诉你，那儿没有电，没有WiFi，只有蜡烛和煤气灯。很新奇，我认为这是你会喜欢的地方。”

“噢~~~”我的期待已经达到最大值，罗维太了解我了！

我们抵达了马拉喀什30公里外的阿加非沙漠，我们的酒店[La Pause](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g293734-d676623-Reviews-La_Pause-Marrakech_Marrakech_Tensift_El_Haouz_Region.html)是一家生态酒店。

罗维和我走进酒店的小院子，里面安静极了，此时一个人都没有。

“这里就好像所有人都死了一样。”罗维环顾一圈说。

把行李放回我们小小的房间后，觅食的需要促使罗维迅速把我带回了市中心。马拉喀什以这里迷人的成排路边摊出名，我和罗维的觅食点，就位于马拉喀什最著名的广场——[吉马广场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g293734-d318047-Reviews-Jemaa_el_Fnaa-Marrakech_Marrakech_Tensift_El_Haouz_Region.html)，罗维说这是全非洲最大的露天市场。

但要找到这里，我们需要先通过市中心那些错综复杂的迷宫样的小巷道。

“你知道我们在哪儿吗？”在十一世纪的迷宫巷道里，罗维问我。

“我不知道。”

“加把劲啊！基尔，我以为你很擅长看路的。”

“我的地图说，走那条路，但我的心告诉我，应该走这条路。”

“我宁愿相信地图，而不是你没道理的直觉。”

我们走进地图指的那条小巷，我笑着说：“问题是我觉得我们已经走过这条路了。”

“让我们期望你只是记错了。”

不幸的是，我没记错，真相是，我们的确迷路了。接下来几秒钟的剪辑镜头，记录了我和罗维像两只无头苍蝇一样在城市小巷里穿梭，我们只希望这些镜头不会向您传达出我和罗维过多的沮丧心情。

“这里面一个指示牌都没有！”我气馁地说。

“他们应该像宜家一样，在地面画上脚印，告诉人们怎么走。”

“问题是如果他们像宜家一样的话，我们得走遍城市里的每一个地方，才到得了我们真正想去的地方。”

“至少每个地方我们只需要走一遍，现在我们每个地方都走了好几遍，基尔。”

日落时分，我们终于抵达了目的地。

幸福感来得太突然，罗维仍然不敢置信：“真的是这里吗？”

“是啊！”

“太好了，”罗维呼了口气，“人们说旅行最重要的不是终点，而是过程。我想那是因为他们从没到过这里。”

夜幕降临，我和罗维在热闹的吉马广场穿梭。各个摊贩贩卖羊舌、牛肚、脑子、眼睛、脾脏、蜗牛汤等食品，还有一些新奇的养蛇人在表演杂技。

我们怀着忐忑的心情从一家家摊贩前路过，一次次刷新内心对“食物”这一词的定义。为了入乡随俗，我和罗维决定亲自品尝一点当地食物。为了表现我的勇敢，我选了一整只羊头，罗维选了羊的半边肩膀。

摊贩小哥以微妙的眼神看着我，明显不相信我真的敢吃他呈给我的羊头，抱歉，他错了！

我先吃了一点羊脑，罗维“满怀敬意”地盯着我，他问：“告诉我口感如何？”

我没有回答，但我的表情一定很难看，因为罗维很快说：“你的表情告诉我你做了错误的选择！为什么？为什么你要折磨你自己？！”

我勉强把嘴里的羊脑吞进去了，我翻了翻面前羊头那半张的嘴，说：“我打算吃这里了。”

“祝你好运。”

我吃了一点嘴巴，我想我的表情更糟糕了。罗维问：“现在，告诉我，你从这次体验上收获了什么？”

“一个逸闻？”

“一个逸闻？！”罗维难以置信地笑出声，“我也告诉你一个逸闻，我居然和一个蠢到会吃羊脑的人在一起。”

我哈哈笑起来，开始翻弄羊头其他部位，罗维说：“你的架势宛如一个在验尸的法医。别动那个眼睛，基尔，别吃它啊，傻蛋...”

罗维最后沉默无语地目睹我不听劝告吞掉羊头上的那只眼睛，他绿色的瞳孔里映照出了我痛苦的表情。

“你为什么要这么做？”罗维心疼地说，他站起来，“走吧，我们去找找附近有没有麦当劳。”

我最终被羊头打败了，在罗维彻底被我们见到的食物搞崩溃前，我们离开了市中心，回到乌黑的住所。

我们的第二天，从天刚蒙蒙亮就开始了。我们在四点钟抵达了第二天的第一站，我们要去坐热气球！考虑到清晨的气流更平稳，我们的热气球驾驶员先生建议在这个时间就启程，尽管早起很痛苦，但这种痛苦很快就能被接下来的旅程弥补。从热气球上，我们可以看到马拉喀什整个城市，还有山脉、沙漠！当然，罗维的痛苦才刚刚开始。

“您做这个多久了？”起飞后，罗维试探驾驶员先生。

“今天是第一天。”驾驶员先生很幽默，但我想幽默感是罗维现在最不需要的东西。

从高空看地面，这是一种完全不同的感觉。我评价：“我很喜欢这种别致的沉默，从上面你真的什么都能看到呢！”

“所有人看到这样的景色都会轻易承认它非常不错，”罗维缓缓说，“但我很抱歉的说，这种美的享受在我体内已经被我的恐惧远远超过了。”

“嗯，”我点头表示理解，“这很遗憾，因为驾驶员这么辛苦就是为了带我们领略摩洛哥的美丽。”

“但要是篮子突然破了个洞，我们仨必死无疑。”

“这是事实。我本来以为我上天来是来开空中派对的，结果却好像是坐进了一个空中忏悔室。”

“好吧，很抱歉我这么阴沉。”

“这没啥好抱怨的，毕竟我俩现在站得令人尴尬的近。”

我在高空获取了大量优秀的美景照片，驾驶员缓缓把我们带回地面。

“离地面越近，我就越感到安全，”罗维笑着说，“甚至感到了一丝得意在里头。”

我和驾驶员笑了。我们毫发无损地完成了这段奇妙旅程，现在我们需要去吃早餐了。但为了深入当地文化，而不是只花钱来这走马观花，罗维决定带我去一家可以听到当地民间故事的咖啡馆，这座城市充满了这样的咖啡馆，因为说故事是马拉喀什历史传承的关键部分。

我们坐下来，和旁边的许多顾客一起，听讲故事人莫洛哥为我们说故事。

莫洛哥为我们讲述了一个被宠坏了的姑娘，因为眼光太高熬成了老姑娘，老姑娘被母亲嫌弃，一气之下嫁给了一个富裕但严肃的医生，老姑娘并不爱这个男人，后来背着丈夫偷情，发现真相而幻灭的丈夫，把老姑娘带到了一个瘟疫横行的地区，最后那个心如死灰的丈夫在治病救人时染上瘟疫死去，而老姑娘却没受到任何惩罚安全活了下来。老姑娘在丈夫死的那天嚎啕大哭，内心充满了悔恨，这时一位白胡子的巫师出现了，他说如果姑娘愿意悔过，不再背叛丈夫，他就救活她的丈夫。老姑娘答应了，丈夫被救活了。

莫洛哥先生用熟练的演技，在角色间不停变换，从一只狗到一个老人，全都信手拈来。故事结束后，如很多讲故事人一样，莫洛哥急切想知道我和罗维从这个故事学到了什么。

“不管怎样你都不该一时兴起嫁人？”我说出我的看法。

莫洛哥笑了，他看向罗维，问：“你呢？罗维诺先生。全程你就一直保持这个表情，看起来我的故事并不能打动你。”

罗维仍表情不变回：“我得说，我这人面无表情，所以请相信您不是第一个不会从我脸上看出我感情的人。”

他指了指我，继续说：“基尔是我的补充，您能看到他热诚的眼神和真诚的态度。”

莫洛哥先生咧嘴大笑起来，说：“所以你真实的想法是什么？”

“我想这个故事想要告诉我们的是，在我们犯错的时候，我们应该找到一个巫师，代替我们接受惩罚？”

罗维的回答不止让我和莫洛哥笑了，那些坐在我们附近的听故事的客人都忍不住大笑起来。

如果我还从这次体验中收获了什么，那就是我和罗维都需要调整我们的道德意识，不过，我想至少这辈子是不可能了。

听完故事后，我们开始探索马拉喀什著名的旅游景点，我们的下一站[萨阿迪墓](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g293734-d318040-Reviews-Saadian_Tombs-Marrakech_Marrakech_Tensift_El_Haouz_Region.html)，修建于16世纪，安葬了66名萨阿迪家族成员。 陵园最主要的建筑是十二柱墓室，装饰雕刻繁复精美。您可在这里花半个小时，体验死亡的感觉。

罗维和我走在陵墓外边的庭院里，罗维说：“很漂亮安静的地方，人们走在这里，还能知道富豪怎么处理自己后事。”

我被逗笑了，罗维继续介绍：“直到1917年一位法国人发现这里以前，没人知道这里是一座陵园，我猜这是一个了不起的发现。”

“好吧。”我点点头以示认同。

由于时间紧迫，罗维没让我们在这里逗留太久来深思生命的短暂，我们需要继续旅行了。众所周知，马拉喀什的皮革业很有名，我们接下来，就要去看看皮革制品的制作过程。我们的下一站是位于老城区边缘的，有着一千年历史的老制革厂[Tanneries](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g293734-d318041-Reviews-Tanneries-Marrakech_Marrakech_Tensift_El_Haouz_Region.html)。

一些热心的马拉喀什人民殷勤地想为我们带路，提供解说服务，但都被罗维礼貌拒绝了。我们走进工厂大门，罗维看着悻悻而去的热心市民，“哼”了一声。

“他们竟然还想夺去我在这个节目存在的价值，”他愤愤不平地说，“他们认为我不如他们吗？我辛辛苦苦背下这些东西可不只是闹着玩的！”

“是啊，是为了恰饭的。”我笑着说，指了指罗维身旁的那面墙上的棕色物质问，“这些是什么？”

“这些是大粪，基尔。”

“喔！行吧。”

我们走进正式的工厂，里面的味道令人很难接受。

“这里面味道很大，罗维。”

“很大？我都快要被熏晕了，基尔！”

“这什么鬼味道？”

“大粪味，基尔，”罗维解释，“我想我有必要先向你介绍马拉喀什皮革的制作过程。”

据罗维介绍，这里的制革工厂还在用中世纪的技艺。他们首先把羊皮、牛皮等动物皮浸在石灰中，这样皮上的毛就会很容易脱落；接着把皮浸泡在鸽粪中，把石灰去掉，这就是工厂味道的主要来源；接着他们会再浸泡一次皮，自然风干，最后摩擦上色。

我们认真观察工厂工人的工作，目睹他们把身体浸入粪水中，罗维说：“上回我闻到这种味道，是在中英格兰的一个火车站的厕所里。”

“我曾经在南菲尔德的一家旅馆住过，他们楼梯道的墙壁也涂有粪便，不过我想那些不只是鸽粪那么简单。”

“你真是个充满了不幸的男人，基尔伯特。”

“是的，在遇到你之前是那样。”

工厂不算理想的环境唤醒了我和罗维越来越多辛酸的过往，我们必须尽快离开。我们重新回到市中心的市场，看看成品的皮革制品是什么样的。

皮革市场里拥有一切您能想到的皮制品，从皮带、皮裤到皮包。罗维说一些名人如莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥会请人专门来这里挑选皮制品，但罗维是一个更喜欢亲自挑选皮包的男人。

我们走进一家皮包店，罗维选了一个可背的浅棕色手提包，与店主小哥进行了一次例行的讨价还价。

“多少钱？”罗维问。

“650迪拉姆。”

“等于46英镑。”我告诉罗维。

“你穿着意大利国家队的外套，你是意大利球迷吗？”罗维问小哥。

“是的。”

“我是意大利人，”罗维指指自己，“是不是代表着你会给我便宜点？”

“不是，”小哥笑着回答，“你愿意给我多少？”

“这样吧，你给我400迪拉姆的开票，我实际给你500迪拉姆。”

“为什么？”小哥问。

“这样会显得我很擅长讲价。”

小哥哈哈大笑起来，答应了罗维的请求。罗维打量手里的皮包，若有所思地说：“我甚至不清楚我想不想要这个包。基尔，你先帮我付钱。”

说完后，他带着包先离开了皮包店，小哥好奇地看他走出去，我掏出钱，说：“是这样的，我是他小弟，他很残忍，要是我做错了什么，他会打我的。”

小哥诚恳地点点头，似乎真的相信了我说的话。

旅行的纪念品到手后，我们的两天马拉喀什之旅也接近尾声了。我们回到阿加非沙漠，打算在这儿总结我们的旅行。

我们走到两头骆驼前，罗维介绍：“我们最后一项体验。”

“哇！多么漂亮的骆驼，看看它们的睫毛，那么长！”

“是很漂亮，不过这些睫毛是为了挡住风沙，不是为了漂亮。不过我想它们会感激你的赞美的。”罗维说，“你知道我我俩不能坐在同一头骆驼上，因为——”

“因为你讨厌我？”

“不，因为我害怕它会被压垮！”

“所以你其实喜欢和我一起骑？”

“我认为你不应该一直纠结于这一点！”反正罗维没直接否认我。

我们骑上驼峰之间，我的骆驼十分听话地自己站了起来，而罗维的骆驼还懒洋洋地坐着，我的骆驼开始蹭罗维骆驼的臀部。

“哈哈，罗维，我的骆驼在蹭你的骆驼的屁股，就好像我——”

“请注意你接下来的发言，先生！”罗维半是羞耻半是愤怒地喊。

在养骆驼人的指导下，罗维的骆驼乖乖站了起来，我们慢慢悠悠地上路了。

“我们在这里做的那么多事情里边，这件事应该是最不吓人的了，基尔。”

“你认为听故事那里比这里还吓人？！”

“那个故事还不够吓人吗？！”

“我喜欢故事，那不就是我俩在做的事吗？讲故事。”

“少往自己脸上贴金了。”

“我其实想不明白，偷情暴露了以后，那个女人为什么不跟丈夫离婚呢？”

“她要是能离的话早就离了，”罗维说，“悲剧的是除了偷情，那个女人的其他行动没有一件是出于她自己的意志。那个女人做了可憎的事，但她其实是个可怜的人。”

“她的丈夫把她一起带到瘟疫中心去是为了怄气吧？但是我想，在死亡面前，两个普通人之间的恩怨情仇真的那么重要吗？”

“丈夫是一名伟大的医生，被最爱的人背叛也令人同情，但就为了这个把他自己和妻子都往地狱里推，这么做也太残酷了。”

“要是莫洛哥先生知道我俩现在这么认真地在回味他讲的故事，肯定会沾沾自喜。”

“最后那个巫师的出现把整个故事都毁了。”罗维愤愤地说，“现在，尽管我不想坦诚相对，但出于责任，我们必须说出这次旅行的感受。反正，你是一个不管去哪都善于总结人生经验的男人，那么这次你又有什么高见？”

“我觉得我们在电视上、电脑上看到那么多东西，但只有你真正走出家门，亲眼看看，才会真正知道这个世界到底发生了什么。”我做了很酷的总结，“你呢？罗维。”

“我觉得没有WiFi信号真的很让人恼火。”罗维说，我笑了。他接着补充，露出了足以驱散沙漠炎热的迷人微笑，“不过，我很开心看到你骑在骆驼上这副宛如都市巡警的样子。”


	16. Saint Petersburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺

圣彼得堡，俄罗斯的文化而不是实际上的首都，由他们伟大的彼得大帝建造于1703年。她是俄罗斯1712年至1918年实际上的首都，名为圣彼得堡；1914年一战爆发后，由于“堡”字源自德语发音，当局决定把城市改名叫彼得格勒；1924年后，为了纪念列宁，城市改名为列宁格勒；1992年1月，城市恢复圣彼得堡旧名，宣告苏联时代的结束。圣彼得堡有264家博物馆，100多个剧团，45个美术馆，4000余个建筑、历史和文化遗迹！如果您热衷文化，圣彼得堡是很好的选择。

经过长达三小时的飞行后，我和基尔出现在一架中世纪风格的马车上，于厚厚的冰面上前行。

“这还挺浪漫的不是吗？”基尔说，没问我意见就自行握紧我靠近他的那只手。

“请，不要这么做。”我转头看他，“除了我要死的时候，其他时候都不要这么做。”

“我想知道到时你会对我说啥？”基尔侧下上半身，煞有介事地双手握住我的手，抬头看我，“如果到时我就这么握住你。”

“我会说‘快滚开！’”

他笑呵呵而识相地松开了手。

如果节约一点，您花300英镑就可在圣彼得堡度过一个周末，但为了取悦我的拍档，我把我们暂住的地点定在了[埃尔米塔日博物馆特定酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g298507-d4450452-Reviews-The_State_Hermitage_Museum_Official_Hotel-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)。酒店装潢模仿的是冬宫内部设计，极尽奢华。

“您好，先生们，欢迎你们。”酒店前台小姐微笑着用英语问候我俩。

“你好！”基尔抢先一步回她，“我俩是来度蜜月的。”

我摇摇头，前台小姐半信半疑地说：“是吗？”

“是的！”

前台小姐把房卡递给我俩，明显没把基尔说的话放在心上。

我们只能简短参观完我们一晚要花105英镑的房间，迅速回到冰天雪地中，因为我预约了代步车。

站在街边，一架红色坦克朝我和基尔驶来，基尔满脸好奇目视它行进并在我俩面前停下。

他惊奇地看我：“这是来接我俩的？！”

“是的~请吧，先生。”我做了一个邀请的手势。

基尔兴奋异常地跳上坦克，把我拉上去，我俩坐进坦克内，司机把顶盖关上，我们的一小时坦克出租车城市之旅开始了。每小时需要140英镑。

坐坦克意味着我们可以避开拥挤的交通，游览城市的地标，通行无阻直到涅瓦河边。

“罗维，坐在坦克里，你显得一点都不害怕。”

“我们是在坦克里，基尔，还有什么比这更安全的？”

他笑了：“我得说这窗户太小了，都看不清外面的景色。”

“这是它的缺点，而且它没法进入圣彼得堡的历史区。”

“为啥？”

“它是辆坦克！基尔！”

“它的最高速度是多少？”

“50千米每小时。”

“你真是什么都知道呢！”

我们乘坐这架红色钢铁怪物经过了建于1823年的[Admiralty Building](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g298507-d301991-Reviews-The_Building_Of_The_Admiralty-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)和1829年的冬宫广场，抵达目的地[Vasilievskiy Island](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g298507-d306242-Reviews-Memorial_Sign_Strelka_Of_Vasilievskiy_Island-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)。

基尔和我走到河护栏边，河面上是厚厚的暗褐色的冰。

“我们到了！”我介绍。

“我们为啥要来这？”

“因为这是整个圣彼得堡最适合显摆我肚里墨水的地方，当然我们可以顺便看看这里的历史建筑。”

基尔笑了，我开始指向一个接一个历史建筑，为他讲述建筑背后的历史。

“Trinity bridge，建成于1903年，全长582米...圣以撒基辅大教堂，俄罗斯最大的教堂...那边，彼得和保罗要塞，这是圣彼得堡的第一座建筑，陀思妥耶夫斯基曾经在里面做过囚徒。当然，最明显的，冬宫...”

“我喜欢那个穹顶是金色的建筑，在某种角度下它看起来有点绿——”

“那是青铜。”

“不，是金色！”随便他吧，“我喜欢这个建筑，它看起来有点凶同时又很美丽。”

他说着转头看我，笑着说：“就像你一样！”

“这是，我听过的，”我注视他，咧开了嘴，“最满意的赞美了。”

俄罗斯深冬的太阳在下午4点后就离开了我们，我们不得不离开Vasilievskiy Island，去品味黑夜的圣彼得堡。

我转身离开河堤，却差点没在光滑的冰雪地面上站稳，基尔瞬时露出了极其没必要的紧张表情：“小心点！”

他伸出手：“要我扶着你吗？”

我礼貌地拒绝了他要提供的帮助，带他前往下一站。

您或许知道，鱼子酱最负盛名的产区是里海南北两岸的俄罗斯或伊朗，这种呈圆润饱满的颗粒状的食物入口破裂时味道腥咸。狭义上来讲，只有鲟鱼的鱼卵才可制作鱼子酱，其中以产于里海的鱼子酱品质最佳。而俄罗斯渔猎鲟鱼的历史最早，在12世纪时俄罗斯鱼子酱就已远近驰名。

我和基尔的下一站[贝尔蒙德欧罗巴大酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g298507-d300189-Reviews-Belmond_Grand_Hotel_Europe-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)，里面拥有圣彼得堡唯一一个专注于提供鱼子酱和伏特加的酒吧。我们的晚餐将从15种不同风味的鱼子酱和35种令人不安的伏特加中选择。为了让我俩掌握准确的鱼子酱和伏特加知识，酒吧经理，俄罗斯唯一一位同时精通这两种知识的专家伊万先生，会亲自为我们提供服务。

伊万呈上的第一种鱼子酱是俄罗斯鲟鱼子酱，每10克需要35英镑。

“鱼子酱最好的搭配其实是我们自己的皮肤，”伊万介绍，“因为我们的皮肤没有任何味道。”

“流汗了就不一定了。”基尔说。

在伊万建议下，我和基尔心怀忐忑把鱼子酱放至手背，直接品尝它，同样在他建议下，搭配喝下Beluga伏特加。

“尝起来其实不错。”我惊喜地说，伊万很开心地笑了。

“你们怎么把鱼子从鱼体内取出呢？”基尔的求知欲蠢蠢欲动，他想象着渔民取鱼卵的样子，并用双手示范。

“你为什么要做这个手势？”我问他。

“我们就像挤奶一样把鱼卵挤出来。”伊万解释。

“就像这样？”基尔的右手做握鲟鱼的姿势，左手在假想鲟鱼身上滑动同时做挤压动作。

“所以你为啥要做这个手势？！”我再问。

“只有这种可能性不是吗？”他反问。

“乖乖听专家解释！”

伊万继续说：“他其实差不多是对的，不过鲟鱼其实有2米多长，所以你只这么握着是不够的。”

“两米长！”基尔惊叹。

基尔的求知欲暂时得到了满足，我们的品尝活动继续。下一种鱼子酱是压榨鱼子酱，每10克要34英镑。在社会主义时期，这种鱼子酱是一种平民美食，而如今它贵了上百倍。

“现在我推荐用Rye Polugar伏特加配合食用，这是一种历史悠久的伏特加，它尝起来和现代伏特加完全不同。”伊万介绍。

“你认为哪种伏特加才是最好的？”基尔问他。

“就我个人而言，我认为我们家自己酿造的伏特加是最好的。”

“我能尝尝吗？”基尔问。

“抱歉，这儿没有，而且恐怕我不能带过来，因为这不太合法。”

“不太合法？是有点合法的意思吗？”基尔是真的很想尝伊万家的酒。

“废话少说，”我打断基尔的步步紧逼，“干杯！”

伊万用俄罗斯语说了一句“干杯”，我和基尔在他的暗示下，一齐跟着用俄语说了“干杯”。

我们品尝着抹在面包片上的压榨鱼子酱，味道很不错，我不禁点了点头。

“你们能否感觉到它们的味道在口腔里重复了上万次？”伊万问。

“几杯伏特加下肚后，我应该就会有这种感觉了。”我不假思索说出自己的想法，伊万十分愉快地大笑起来。我感到惊讶又不可思议，想象一下你说的笑话让一个你自认为最不可能逗笑的人笑了，我此时的感觉就是这样。

下一道鱼子酱是伊朗白鱼子酱，每10克需要80英镑！搭配的是Horseradish（山葵）伏特加。鱼子酱同样是一次成功，但伏特加打败了我们。

在我感觉基尔眼睛已经可以看见星星后，伊万冷静地用俄语对我们说：“我想你们现在可以理解我接下来说的话了：欢迎来俄罗斯，现在你们是俄罗斯人了。”

我怀疑自己是否能胜任一个俄罗斯人，但我认为基尔具备很多这方面的条件。吃饱喝足后，我们来到夜色朦胧的[新荷兰公园](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g298507-d2347977-Reviews-New_Holland_Island-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)，打算做些冰上运动。

“你喜欢滑冰吗？”我问基尔。

“当然！我很擅长！”

“我就一点不擅长。”

“我们在奥斯陆不是学过滑雪吗？”

“你看我当时是像是学会了的样子嘛？！”

在奥斯陆雪山反复摔跤的疼痛记忆朝我袭来，我只希望这次能少吃点苦头。值得庆幸的是，新荷兰公园的滑冰场有小熊模型的扶手推车，我刚进入滑冰场，就完全依赖住了它，好像我的生命和它息息相关。

基尔放弃了他自由探索的时光，走在我身边，缓步龟速前进。为了表达我的感激，我勉为其难地主动和他谈天。

“你会想着自己去滑雪吗？”我问他。

“不会。”

“为什么？因为一个人很尴尬？”

“不是因为这个，只是，”他想了想，“只是有很多事情，我根本不会想自己一个人去做。”

“像是？”

“像是去酒吧，我就不会一个人去酒吧。”

“为什么不？简直是最好的时光了，”我说，基尔哈哈笑起来，“要搭讪的话都没人在一边跟你竞争。”

“我最好的时光都是和你在一起的。”

“我们现在的感觉，就好像我是公园里靠手扶推车才能活动的老爷爷，而你是来陪我散步的懂事的孙子。”

基尔哈哈大笑起来：“你的确像老爷爷一样！”

“不过我并不觉得耻辱，相反我喜欢这个小熊，它给了我很好的安全感。”

“这里有比这个小熊更能给你安全感的东西！”

“什么？”

“我！”他朝我伸出手，“来吧，把你的生命交给我，让我带你走一段怎么样？”

“我觉得小熊就很好。”

他滑到我面前，挡住我的去路，再次请求：“可以吗？爷爷？”

我没忍住笑出来，盛情难却下把手交给了他。

我们滑行的速度因此有了质的飞跃，基尔很开心地说：“这简直是异乎寻常地浪漫，不是吗？”

我可以说一些煞风景的话彻底毁掉现在基尔脸上那副得意到可以上天的表情，但这意味着我要撒谎。尽管我不会自诩为一个诚实的人，但鉴于我们制作人最讨厌的事之一就是我撒谎，为了不惹怒他我最好不这么做。

“是的。”我选择了诚实，基尔的脸这回是彻底翘上天了。

基尔和我在圣彼得堡的第一个夜晚在冷风和浪漫中结束了，我们终于可以暂时回到温暖的酒店，稍做休息，迎来又一天的旅行和寒冷。

第二天开始于我们酒店内的陶瓷砖小泳池，泳池底部是小瓷砖贴成的俄罗斯套娃人偶。我穿戴着最好的大袄，全副武装来到泳池边，瞪着泳池里唯一的客人——基尔伯特。

“你在干嘛？”我问他。

“享受生活。”

“我们是在圣彼得堡，一座文化名城，你却只想着泡在池子里！”

“我也在探寻文化，你看池子底下是一个俄罗斯人偶！”

“它或许曾经代表文化，但那是有人泡在它上面之前的事了！快出来！”

基尔的任性导致我们第二天本就紧凑的行程更加凶残，我们得加快脚步。行程的第一站是[冬宫博物馆](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g298507-d300071-Reviews-The_State_Hermitage_Museum-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)，这是圣彼得堡最受欢迎的景点，每年有370万游客到访，内部富丽堂皇，收藏物件众多。一般情况下，这里总是人来人往，但由于柯克兰先生付的门票费让冬宫管理人员误解了我和基尔的身份，到达时整个建筑只有我们两个客人。

我和基尔走在空荡荡的宫殿里，罕见地体验到贵族的感觉。

我们走上宫殿铺着红地毯的米白色阶梯，基尔说：“这一定是你能想象的参加晚宴的最好去处。”

“这儿是彼得大帝为他女儿建造的。”我们转到另一段阶梯，“过去贵族们就从这两边的阶梯走下，举行对水的感恩仪式。”

“好吧。”

我们经过制造于1843年的Kolyvan花瓶，我介绍：“世界上最大的花瓶，90吨重，2.5米高。”

“看起来像是个浴盆。”

“这不是浴盆。”

“我认为比起花瓶它更像浴盆。”

我迅速带他经过花瓶，避免与他浪费口舌。我们走到一座金色雕像前，一只金孔雀高高站立在一棵金树上，孔雀的两边有一只猫头鹰和一只公鸡，它其实产自英格兰。

“这里怎么有东西在动？”基尔指着雕像底座正中间的一个圆盘的指针说。

“这是当然的，这是一个钟，基尔。”我指向金孔雀一旁的铜猫头鹰，猫头鹰的笼子挂了一圈小钟，“其实正点时这只猫头鹰会奏响它周围的小钟，节奏是这样的：嚓嚓~嚓嚓~嚓嚓~嚓~嚓~咚——”

基尔大笑道：“这是我想看到的东西！”

“你当然想，”我笑着说，“不过它一周只响一次，而不巧这一次并不在我们在这儿的时间范围内。”

我们继续探索冬宫，走进一间大型会客大厅，这间大厅过去专门为宴请宾客使用。

“在这里面看电影一定爽翻了！”基尔说。

“快问我这里的地板包含多少种木。”

“亲爱的罗维，请问这里的地板包含了多少种木？”

“16种！”

“哇~~~”

由于时间限制，我们的贵族体验并未持续太久。我们需要去看看圣彼得堡的城市文化，圣彼得堡有42座小岛，小岛间有360座桥梁连接，整个城市堪称一座大型桥梁博物馆。其中最浪漫的桥梁当属接吻桥。

我和基尔的目的地当然与其无关，我们来到潘捷列伊莫诺夫斯基大桥，您看到我俩正在从桥上往下看。

“看，[Statue of Chizhik-Pyzhik](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g298507-d2349352-Reviews-Statue_of_Chizhik_Pyzhik-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)，”我指着这个小麻雀雕塑说，“建于1994年，11厘米高。”

“好吧。”基尔一定在想我为何连这个都要给他看。

“重点来了，人们说如果你能把一枚硬币抛到小鸟的底座上，你会得到好运气。”

“你的确需要运气才可以把硬币抛到那么窄那么远的一个小底座上。”

“没错！”

我们接着花大量时间在抛硬币上，完全忘记了时间，而时间恰巧应该是我们短短的两天旅行最不应该忘记的东西。

“这根本不可能！”基尔竟先打算放弃了。

“这是可能的，因为你能看到底座上的确有几枚硬币。”

“可能是有人吊绳子下去，放到上面的。”

“胡说！我们只是没掌握方法。”

但我并没有更多的机会可以尝试，不是因为我记起了时间的紧迫性，而是因为我们快把身上的硬币用光了。

“这是最后一枚。”基尔抓着这枚硬币说，“我们需要谨慎使用。”

“我们一起抛怎么样？”

基尔同意了。我们一手拿着硬币的一边，一起数“三二一”，然后，我们欢呼起来。硬币稳稳当当地落到了雕像后的底座上。

我高兴到跳了起来，和基尔用力击掌，并在忘乎所以的状况下拥抱了他，当我反应过来时已经太晚了。

鉴于在小鸟底座上花费了大量零钱，我们接下来的午餐最好能做到经济实惠。我和基尔来到[Kvartirka](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g298507-d6695331-Reviews-Kvartirka-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)，一间装修成苏联时期家庭风格的餐厅，室内老式电视放映着他们最喜欢的苏联电影，70年代的木头矮柜子上放着老式电话和陶瓷咖啡杯，墙上挂着黑白照片。餐厅宣称拥有原汁原味的苏联时期美食。

我和基尔坐到两个苏维埃时期的小沙发上，服务员过来问我们是否需要什么。

“当然。”我回，开始看菜单（带英文）。

“哦，你是要帮我一起点吗？”基尔问我。

“是的。”

“那很好，我喜欢看到我的男人偶尔掌控主动的样子。”不知为何基尔一脸对我顶礼膜拜的笑容。

“穿裘皮衣的鲱鱼，猪油卷，卷心菜和生奶油汤——”

“等一下，这些名字你是瞎编的吗？”

“不是，基尔。”

我点的菜很快上来了，基尔先尝试那道穿裘皮衣的鲱鱼。

“我想知道这会是什么动物的皮？”他好奇道，把食物塞进嘴里，“嗯！是土豆！”

我同样尝试了一口：“是的，里面有土豆沙拉和甜菜根。”

“很刺激的味道。”

我们同样尝试了长得像蜡的猪油卷和带动物内脏的卷心菜汤，我照例问基尔感想。

“我很喜欢这里的装潢，还有70年代的收音机和行李箱。”他回我。

“原来我们是来找装潢灵感，不是来吃饭的。”

我们用很少的钱填饱了肚子，继续圣彼得堡文化之旅。下一站是[St. Petersburg Metro](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g298507-d8560156-Reviews-St_Petersburg_Metro-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)，它或许没有莫斯科地铁站美丽，但同样是一个破纪录的建筑工程。

我和基尔在通过地铁关卡时遇到了一点问题，基尔那条道的关卡怎么都不让他通过，他只能从我一边的关卡通过。

“你这人有问题，而他们知道了！”我指出，基尔呵呵笑起来。

我们走进长长的扶手梯，我说：“快问我这条扶手梯有多长。”

“宝贝，这条电梯到底有多长呢？”

“137米长！整段路程需要2分40秒，这是世界上最长的扶手梯！而它会抵达世界第二深的地铁！”

“哇嗷~~~”

“最深的地方在地下85.9米，为了给你更好的概念，我们来比较一下。整个英国最深的地铁站在汉密斯顿，58.5米深。”

“好吧。”

我的数据显然让基尔的语言退化到只含感叹词，而这对我们热闹的节目绝对不是什么好事，为此我暂停了解说工作，让基尔找回他的废话。

“我怎么觉得，这些人们并不很想到达他们的目的地呢？”基尔看着我们对面反向的那条扶手梯上的人们，评论。

“胡说，他们明明挺开心的。”

“证明给我看。”

为了证明我的话，我抬起右手主动朝对面的圣堡市民招手，试着挤出微笑，一位女士遇上了我的视线，但很快又低下了头，她只抬手挽起了她落下的刘海。我的自尊心受到了一定伤害。

正当基尔准备安慰我时，另一位女士微笑着朝我招了招手，这是一位有着长长银发的美丽女士。

“yeah！！有一个人回应你了！”基尔好像比我还开心。

“是的，有人回应我了，尽管只有一个。”但我由衷地笑了。

抵达电梯底部时，另一位男士竟主动朝我俩招了手，我和基尔微笑着招手回他。

我感到十分开心：“我想革命就是这么产生的，一个概念诞生，然后迅速蔓延。”

基尔和我在地铁里度过了漫长而无聊的时间，为了不让您感到同样的无聊，我们的镜头跳过了这部分，直接抵达目的地——圣彼得堡的冰雕展。这里拥有170吨冰，60座冰雕，-7度的气温。

“这儿比外面还冷，基尔。”

“是的，这儿很冷。”

当然，除了寒冷，面对这群漂亮的艺术品，我们还应该有其他感想。

“那是个大船，不是吗？”基尔指着巨大的冰雕战船说。

“是的。”

“这是马。”

“是的。”意识到这样的对话毫无营养，我试着说，“这是了不起的作品，不是吗？”

“嗯...我想是吧。”

“基尔！你在逼我做主动的那位！”我说，他只是大笑，“这本来是你的责任，先生。”

我们在圣彼得堡迎来了第二个夜晚，时间迫使我们进入[Singer Cafe](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g298507-d1504583-Reviews-Singer_Cafe-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)——圣彼得堡的一个著名地标，坐在窗边的桌子旁，瞻仰圣彼得堡另一个著名地标——[喀山圣母大教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g298507-d302000-Reviews-Kazan_Cathedral-St_Petersburg_Northwestern_District.html)。基尔和我的圣彼得堡文化之旅将在这里画上句号。

“1917年十月革命发生后，喀山大教堂转变成了一个博物馆，专门进行反宗教宣传。”我望着对面的大教堂介绍。

“教堂？反宗教！”基尔视线暂时离开了他的甜点。

“是的。”我平静回他，转回重点，“所以，最喜欢的地方？”

“坦克，很有趣。”

“你的确喜欢那辆坦克。”

“你的呢？罗维。哦！让我猜一猜，往小麻雀上抛硬币那里，是不是？”

我点点头：“缺点是这太费硬币。还有，直到现在我还有点犹豫是否要说出来，但我不能否认，我很喜欢滑冰的时候。”

“你是我能找到的最好的滑冰搭档，罗维~”

我忍不住笑了：“谢谢你，陪我来圣堡玩。这是一段，一段寒冷的旅行。”

“我来之前其实挺担忧的，你知道吗？”

“担忧什么？我在这儿被冷死？”

“差不多。”他笑了，“我还怕你会全程抱怨，但事实上，你到这来以后——”

“我成了主动的那位。”

“是的！你一直说个不停，还老笑！”

“我说过，是你逼我的，这个节目总是需要一个活跃的角色。我必须说这两天你显得沉寂多了，这大概就是俄罗斯革命的力量，你的体内也发生了一场革命。”

“我想这个节目同样缺少不了一个冷静，甚至是被动的角色。”

作为消极被动的代表，我必须为我的阵营正名：“消极的东西是消极的，然而是必要的，没有它也就使积极不成其为积极的。”

“或者是，假如唯一的消极事物正是那个被认为是积极事物的消极事物，这时候消极事物也就不是真正的消极事物了。”

“...有时候你真应该把自己说的话录下来，然后听听自己都说过些什么玩意儿，基尔。”


	17. Athens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：；罗维诺  
文中雅典娜不是希腊娘，是古希腊。南伊的历史书总是从希腊人开始写起的，那儿曾是大希腊的一部分。本家应该从来没联系过古希腊和南意大利，但我个人一直脑补古希腊是罗马诺的奶奶。而罗维应该叫海格叔叔...（不过我想就算海格真是他叔他也不会这么称呼海格）

雅典，有史可稽以来已养育了人类3400多年，意思是超级超级长的时间，使她成为欧洲最古老的首都。雅典被誉为“西方文明的摇篮”，是欧洲哲学和民主制度的诞生地，同时她还产生了剧院、地理学、悲剧和喜剧，在方方面面影响着欧洲文化。每年有550万人来到这座巴尔干半岛城市，来看这里古老的东西。作为一名精神希腊人，这里是我绝不能错过的地方。

4小时飞行后，我和基尔来到人流攒动的[蒙纳斯提拉奇广场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d265865-Reviews-Monastiraki-Athens_Attica.html)。

“这儿真是噩梦。”我拖着行李箱穿过拥挤的人流。

“为什么？我以为你喜欢市场。”基尔看着我问。

“雅典拥有欧洲最大、世界第二大的客运码头。”

“那谁有世界最大的客运码头呢？”

“你在乎吗？”

基尔呵呵笑着袒露他伪装出来的热忱，与我前往雅典[尼欧（new）酒店](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g189400-d206785-Reviews-New_Hotel-Athens_Attica.html)。酒店自带红茶味道和3D外壳的墙壁，此外还有艺术家劳里·安德森设计的室内电话亭。为了测试它的功效，基尔先我一步进入他那1000+英镑每晚的顶层房间，让我在电话亭等他来电。

我拿起电话话筒：“基尔？”

“宝贝~”不知为何他把自己声音压得很低，“我正全身心听你说话呢。”

“好吧，我告诉你，这块粉红色的毯子已经很脏了，”我盯着电话亭底座上因长期被忽视现已变成暗色的粉色毛毯，“他们应该换一块的。”

“我喜欢听你说‘脏（filthy）’这个词时的声音。”

“不管怎样，我要上来了。”

“我等着你。”

我立马挂断了电话，摇摇头，这家伙真是不可理喻。

我走进我们70平米的豪华套房，基尔正躺在大阳台的白色大床上。我催促他起来，站在阳台边缘给他指地标。

“[菲力波普山](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d523835-Reviews-Philopappos_Hill-Athens_Attica.html)，又名狼道，257米高，”

“好吧。”

“[卫城（阿克罗波利斯）](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d198706-Reviews-Acropolis-Athens_Attica.html)，你至少知道这个吧？”

“我听说过。”

“现在你真正见过了。[赫菲斯托斯神庙](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d1064133-Reviews-Temple_of_Hephaestus-Athens_Attica.html)，建于公元前450年，是希腊保存最完好的神庙。”我介绍，接着指向离我们酒店很近的建筑，“当然，这里还有个多层的停车场。”

“哦！谢谢你特意带我来雅典看这个！”

基尔的回答让我霎时以为身在伦敦的制作人来到了我身边，我或许真不该让他和亚瑟混在一起太久。

在开始视觉上的旅行以前，我和基尔先去体验味觉上的旅行。

“Loukoumades，”快抵达小吃店前我告诉基尔，他纳闷看我，我解释，“这是希腊人称呼他们甜甜圈的方式。”

“哦！好的！！”基尔双眼绽放出光彩。

“这是油炸的以糖浆填充的面团球，”我介绍，“在公元前776年它被称作honey tokens，它是希腊最古老的零食之一，最早出现在古代奥林匹克竞赛中。”

“这是无糖的吗？”我问服务员小姐，她露出了无可奈何的表情，“不管怎样，还是谢谢。”

“Thank you in Greek.”基尔用标准的英文说。

我们在小吃店外的露天座椅坐下，品尝甜甜圈。

“我的意见是，yes。”基尔评价。

我摇摇头，数了数我盒子里的甜甜圈个数：“我认为这太多了。”

“你认为你需要多少个？”

“我最多只需要三个，吃更多我这个下午就直接躺过去了。”

“我完全没问题。”他当然不会有问题，“想象一下，你是几千年前的奥林匹克选手，比如说，你刚跑完一百米，这些美食立刻出现在你的眼前，你肯定会觉得异常高兴。”

“我要是几千年前的奥林匹克选手，比赛结束后我首先想的事情是如何体面而不显尴尬地穿回我的裤子。”（注：古代奥林匹克选手裸体参加比赛）

基尔开朗的笑声结束了我们这一环节的拍摄。在一个街头小猫的镜头和一个家庭后院镜头之后，我们抵达了世界著名景点——卫城。

站在卫城山丘上，我和基尔俯瞰众多的大理石筑成的古代建筑物：露天剧场、神庙、大门...

“这底下全是这些！”基尔发表评价。

我盯着他，认真地问：“你怎敢藐视我的母国？！”

他笑了：“是吗？她是你的母国？我又不是没看过你ID。”

“我感到精神上与她息息相关，不行吗？”

我和基尔并没有时间停下来分析我的先祖与希腊人可能存在的某种亲缘关系，我们需要继续往上爬了。我们在[Temple of Athena Nike](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d246659-Reviews-Temple_of_Athena_Nike-Athens_Attica.html)暂作休息，Nike在希腊语中表示胜利，而光荣的雅典娜神庙是为纪念女神雅典娜而建造的。雅典娜是智慧与胜利之神，每一座希腊城邦都有他们自己的守护神，而雅典娜是雅典的守护神。

我和基尔在一张大理石造的长石板凳坐下，仰望雅典娜神庙。

我开始为他介绍这座神庙的过去：“公元前480年，波斯的新国王薛西斯（Xerxes）率200艘三层桨座战船和大约10万名士兵向雅典进发。在波斯人到来之前，执政官塞米斯托克利斯（Themistocles）已经将全体雅典人，包括妇女、儿童和奴隶送到萨罗尼克湾（Saronic Gulf）对面的萨拉米斯岛，所以当波斯人来到之时雅典已然是一座空城。波斯人洗劫了卫城，摧毁了这座神庙。而雅典人痛苦地坐在萨拉米斯岛上，简直不能忍受这样的耻辱。但塞米斯托克利斯设下了一个致命的圈套。在结束了其狂暴行为之后，波斯舰队驶往萨拉米斯，但无法将所有船只泊入狭窄的海湾。战船完全停滞，绝望地挤在一起，无法移动，于是雅典人得以将其逐一击中。”

“真亏雅典人民同意他们执政官施行这样的计划！”

“是的。我跟你说过，古希腊人民是崇尚英雄的民族，他们的神话、诗歌、竞赛都显露出了他们的英雄主义精神。但是在萨拉米斯，他们不得不放弃这种‘自我’，不顾其英雄传统，允许波斯人毁坏他们的城市和圣殿。这是一个标志性的时刻，它奠定了希腊人的核心精神。希腊人民深知生活是复杂和痛苦、需要自我牺牲的，但与许多宗教否认现世开始追求内心的平静不同，希腊人把承认和正视这种痛苦看作他们新的英雄主义。尽管人类有非凡的文化和理性上的成就，他们仍然面临着无法抵御的痛苦。他们的技能、他们的道义、他们的虔诚，以及他们的理性力量，都不能将其从苦中解救出来。他们所经历的苦并不是自己的业导致的后果，而是来自外在。必死的男人和女人们并不能掌控自己的命运，他们必然竭尽全力避免悲剧的发生，但是，当他们走到全部努力的尽头时，只能果敢而毫不畏缩地接受命运的安排。希腊人认为，这才是人的伟大之处。这座寺庙在公元前4世纪晚些时候重建，17世纪再次被土耳其人摧毁，19世纪希腊人重建了这里。”

我比往常介绍了更多的东西，基尔或许需要一些时间消化，因为他沉默了一小阵子，才开口：“怪不得你把这儿当作你精神上的祖国。”

“是的。”我笑了。

我们最后来到卫城山门[Propylaea](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d6988081-Reviews-Propylaea-Athens_Attica.html)，观览另一堆大理石。

“Elgin在1816年把这里的大理石卖给了UK政府。”我介绍，基尔摇摇头，我问，“所以你怎么看这里？”

“我认为这儿，应该就是我们来雅典的原因。”

基尔和我向卫城投以又一次致意，接着坐车前往雅典城外的[Vouliagmeni](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g562635-d1783442-Reviews-Lake_Vouliagmeni-Vouliagmeni_East_Attica_Region_Attica.html)湖，这是一个著名的游泳养生景点，据说这里的水温永远不会低于18摄氏度。

我们当然不是来悠闲游泳的，而是为了湖里的医生鱼而来。这里的小鱼会吃人类的皮肤，它们可以为您去除死皮并按摩。如果您不介意被无齿类动物咬，这儿会是不错的选择。

但我实在不能不介意。我和基尔坐在湖边，双脚泡入湖水，一群小鱼很快来到我们脚边，我很快了解到被鱼啃的感觉：“呃...这种感觉不太对，基尔...”

“的确不太对，一般都是你啃它们。”

“好吧。”我试着去适应，“噢！基尔...”

他盯着我求救的表情，笑着安慰：“宝贝你知道它们是无齿的对吧？”

“好吧，我没事。这会出什么事啊？！”

但我最终没有坚持下去，我轻轻挪动双脚，双手顺势驱赶我脚边的鱼儿去往基尔方向。

“好吧，现在它们全来啃我了。”

“现在它们都爱上了你。”

“啊！——”基尔双脚受到密密麻麻的医生鱼的攻击，我不厚道地笑了，他起身跳出湖水，“这次体验就到这儿吧，我的结论已经出来了——不管怎样让鱼咬你都是不对的！”

在把部分皮肤用作鱼类饵料后，我和基尔回到市中心，在[Funky Gourmet](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g189400-d2168139-Reviews-Funky_Gourmet-Athens_Attica.html)进行晚餐。这家米其林餐厅配酒的特色品尝套餐需要花费204英镑每人。

我和基尔在这儿品尝了他们的餐前饼干、餐前香槟、伯罗奔尼撒松露、甜菜根配玫瑰、墨鱼奥利奥、塞满了肉和米馅的藤本植物叶和富含柑橘、酸乳酪和蛋白饼香气的甜点，这些新奇食物令人满意，但我无法告诉您餐厅的羔羊脑的味道如何，因为我缺乏品尝的勇气。但我为您特意询问了基尔的看法。

“很美味。”这是他的回复，“吃吧，罗维，你会感到嘴里有种有趣的味道。”

“我不喜欢我的嘴里有种有趣的味道。”

“你就不想给自己嘴巴一点乐趣吗？”

“我为什么要给它一点乐趣呢？”

“但你的嘴巴在家一旦获得乐趣，你就再不想离开家了。”

“我完全不明白你在说些什么。”我把我丝毫未动的羊脑推到他面前，“你要我的脑子吗？我指的是羊脑，不是我真的脑子。”

“就是你真的脑子，我也会很乐意吃掉它的。应该说我更乐意吃你的脑子，那一定十分美味~”

我惊恐地喝了口红酒：“恕我不敢苟同。”

“哦？你认为自己不好吃？”

“我一定难吃到家了，先生。”

“我才是唯一一个有资格评价你好不好吃的人，而我的评论永远是，你美味极了。”

我在美食和基尔不明所以的黄腔中结束了雅典的第一天，让我们回到“新”酒店稍做休息，进入第二部分。

第二天，基尔和我走在下着细雨的雅典街道上，他戴着连衣帽，我撑着伞。我们来到一个现代体育场，去与我们的奥林匹克健身老师雅典娜见面。尽管不乐意，但出于责任我必须把伞扔到一边，加入这个奥林匹克锻炼体验，每人需要花费40英镑。

雅典娜会以奥林匹克人的水准要求我俩，她让我俩做扩肩热身，让我和基尔掌对掌活动胳膊（我从中了解到基尔一定有真正奥林匹克人的腕力）。热身完毕后，她教我们如何投铅球和标枪，我发现她同样有着惊人的腕力。

“你们知道，在古代奥林匹克中，妇女是不被允许参加比赛的。”

为了活跃气氛，我尝试着说笑：“您不用介意，因为在古代雅典，我很有可能会是一名奴隶。”

“噢！”她惊叹一声，接着笑着说，“而我会是一个妇女。”

我的笑话似乎并没有活跃气氛，再次理解到我是个难以相处和讨得他人欢心的人，在接下来的训练中，我试着保持沉默。

训练完毕后，雅典娜把我们带到[帕纳辛纳科斯体育场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d245991-Reviews-Panathenaic_Stadium-Athens_Attica.html)，这座大理石体育场是1896年第一届现代奥运会的举办地。首届有历史记载的运动竞赛于公元前776年举行，最初是为纪念珀罗普斯（Pelops），传说中海神波塞冬非常喜爱珀罗普斯，而波塞冬也是一位伟大的运动员。对英雄的崇拜是那时希腊宗教的独特之处，到公元前8世纪末期，一位杰出武士的坟冢在大多数城邦里都是受人景仰的。英雄被人们尊为半神（demigod），他不断提醒人们那些生活在英雄时代的更优秀的人类曾进行的高水平竞赛。

雅典娜为我和基尔介绍奥林匹克的历史，带我们经过长长的跑道，来到颁奖台前。她要为我和基尔颁发冠军橄榄枝花冠。在古代奥林匹克，最高领奖台上只能站一名胜利者，但我和基尔在今天分享了这一荣耀。

我们谦逊地弯下腰，请雅典娜为我们戴上花冠。

“我今天也是奥林匹克人了！”我十分自豪地说，看向雅典娜，“谢谢您！”

“谢谢！”基尔也笑着说。

她露出慈爱的微笑，抬头看颁奖台上的我俩说：“你们应该记住，最重要的不是赢得比赛，而是参与比赛。”

我和基尔面面相觑，几乎异口同声问她：“真的吗？冠军不重要？”

意识到我和基尔的不可教导，她无奈笑笑，转而说：“所以你们现在摆个胜利者的姿势吧，我把它拍下来。”

基尔和我夸张的胜利姿势把雅典娜逗得捧腹大笑，她在笑声中拍下了这一历史性时刻。

不管是否学有所成，我们怀着最高的敬意感谢了我们的老师，前往下一站[布雷托斯酒吧](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d523153-Reviews-Brettos_Bar-Athens_Attica.html)。这家104年老的酿酒厂能生产最好的“欧佐”酒和大约40种烈酒。

酒吧戴着黑手套的酒保先生为我，更确切地说为基尔呈上了一大圆盘的酒杯，每个酒杯盛满了从40到50度的欧佐酒。

“必须说光是看着我就已经觉得这太多了。”我指出，善意地提醒酒保，“我不擅长这个，这种饮品最终总是逼我睡过去。”

酒保哈哈笑起来，基尔说：“我也提醒一句，喝多了以后比起沉睡者我更像是一个战斗者。”

“是的。”我为他证明。

“我甚至还会咬人。”基尔细声恐吓酒保。

“这一点我非常清楚。”我说，基尔微妙地笑了。

“好吧，享受你们小小的酒神节吧。”酒保笑着说。

我温馨地提醒：“在酒神节每个希腊人的确需要饮下至少两公斤葡萄酒，但这和基尔想象的那种把酒言欢的节日不同，这是一种严肃而沉闷的饮酒竞赛，没有嬉戏，没有歌唱，也没有交谈——这与雅典通常的社交活动完全不同。每个饮酒者独自坐在桌边，使用各自的酒瓮，周围是死一般的寂静。这其实是供人反省自身的节日。”

“好啦，你很厉害行了吧。”看来连酒保都无法忍耐我的解说。

基尔笑着告诉他：“这就是和维基百科结婚的感觉。”

我们最终放过了酒保，让他得以招待其他客人，他也让我们自行体验眼前这一排酒。

我从低度数开始尝试：“我已经开始挣扎了，基尔。”

他笑起来，很快干完了一杯。随着度数逐渐升高，基尔是时候表现出他“战斗者”的一面了，他在猛烈的刺激下发出各种感叹声。最后，来到50度，他尝了一口。

我等待了一会儿，才等到他的评价：“地狱已经空了，所有恶魔都在这里。”

深切感到基尔已濒临“咬人”阶段，我立刻叫来了酒保买单。我们在街道上探索了一会儿雅典的街头艺术，因为就如其他文化，雅典街头艺术同样位于欧洲领先地位，她甚至被称作欧洲街头涂鸦首都。

待基尔于宁静的街头散步中清醒过来，我们来到[Melissinos Art](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d523874-Reviews-Melissinos_Art_The_Poet_Sandal_Maker-Athens_Attica.html)，这家凉鞋设计店从上世纪起就开始为人们创造希腊凉鞋。店主海格力斯先生已是这个凉鞋世家的第三代，今天，他会为我和基尔设计专属我们的凉鞋。

让我俩选好心仪的凉鞋样式后，海格先后为基尔和我调整鞋子大小。基尔站在店内铺着毛毯的长板凳上，让海格好好打量他的脚。

“你有一双很大的脚。”海格坐在基尔脚边评价。

“我很清楚好吧？”

“你的脚跟磨出了很多茧子，它们很硬。”

基尔叹口气：“您是来给我设计鞋子的还是来取笑我的脚的？”

海格温和地笑了，他说：“但我的凉鞋会让它们感觉好些的。”

基尔的脚被检测完后，轮到我的了。海格拉起我的一只手，帮助我站到长凳上，他盯着我的脚说：“你有一双精致的脚。”

“谢谢。”我笑着说，“我试着不像基尔那样对您抱怨太多。”

“这儿看起来没有任何需要调整的地方。”海格说，基尔此时的表情看起来又受到了一次打击。

我和基尔在镜头外的时间耐心等待海格完成凉鞋的调整工作，然后在下一个镜头直接跳到付账时间。

“这很舒服，谢谢！”基尔热情地握了海格的手。

表示完感谢后，我们穿着新买的凉鞋走出店铺。我问基尔：“我唯一的疑问是为什么他本人穿着PUMA的运动鞋。”

基尔使劲点头附和：“是啊，为什么？”

纪念品也收到了，我和基尔再次经过最喜欢的卫城，来到[海罗德斯阿提卡斯剧场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g189400-d242840-Reviews-Herod_Atticus_Odeon-Athens_Attica.html)，这座建于公元前161年的大剧场。我们像两个古雅典人一样坐在剧场舞台正前方的大理石长座椅上，总结这次旅行。

“你应该知道亚里士多德写过伦理学、心理学、经济学、神学、政治学、自然科学、诗歌以及雅典法律相关的众多书籍，”我跟一旁的基尔说，“但你知道他曾经也写过喜剧吗？据说他著名的《诗学》有第二卷，大家都知道第一卷是有关悲剧的，而第二卷是有关喜剧的。”

“是吗？！”基尔这次的惊讶大概不是装出来的。

“有人认为第二卷的失传是完全的人祸。教会的图书馆一直保存有它，但他们最终决定彻底销毁它。”

“为什么？”

“因为对教会来说，笑即放纵，是肉体粗俗、堕落和愚蠢的表现，而这本书却把笑上升成为一种艺术，一种有益身心的东西，随着关于笑的讨论的逐渐深入，人们到最后甚至会相信笑是人类的最终归宿，因为笑能够帮助人类摆脱恐惧。但戒律是靠恐惧来维护的，恐惧的真谛是对上帝的恐惧！教会对这本书一定是既憎恶又惧怕，因为他们深知这位哲学家的影响，这本书能撩拨晨星的火神的激情，从而最终燎原整个世界。”

“真是遗憾。”

“是的，自从这本书失传后，就再也没人有趣过。”

“真是瞎说，”基尔笑了，看向我，“远的不说，你就十分有趣。”

我摇摇头：“没人会在乎你的意见，基尔，因为你并不是个正常人。”

他不但没被我的讥讽惹怒，反而哈哈笑起来，正好证实了我的观点。他说：“那么，雅典娜呢？她看起来足够正常了吧？但你看她在颁奖台前笑得多开心。”

我又摇头：“你应该想想在我说完那个奴隶笑话后她的反应。”

“我觉得她只是希望你不要太看轻自己而已。”

真相不得而知，或许有朝一日再回雅典时，我们可以找她弄清楚。

“所以你会想要再回雅典吗？”我问基尔。

“当然！”

“就是为了那些甜甜圈你也要再来吧？”

“是的。”他笑得十分开心。

“好了！”我站起来，“是时候说再见了！”

基尔跟着站起来，我往右边的出口走，但他走向了左边，我转头看他：“噢！你是要往那边走吗？好吧，我们...在伦敦再见？”

“好的！”

我和基尔在剧场正中央分道扬镳，宣告了这次旅行的结束。尽管在三十秒后，基尔就转身改变了方向，跑回了我的身边。


	18. Tallinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：基尔伯特  
这一章感觉和圣彼得堡那章有点像，所以我先写了雅典才写这章，换一下口味。

塔林，在1154年被某个人第一次发现并记入地图，在1219年被丹麦人占领并建立了城堡，这个城堡后来又被条顿骑士发现。丹麦人、德意志人、俄罗斯人先后统治过这里，终于在1918年独立，但不久又由苏联统治，接着在二战时被纳粹占领，战后再次归苏联所治。最终在1991年爱沙尼亚恢复独立后成为首都，现为爱沙尼亚经济、文化、政治与交通中心。塔林风景秀丽古朴，是北欧唯一一座保持着中世纪外貌和格调的城市。

经过2小时55分钟的飞行，我和罗维来到塔林机场。我们乘坐塔林城际电车前往住宿，电车使用手机支付，一人需要1欧元。

我们来到[KODA stay](https://kodastay.com/)，您可看到这不是一家酒店，而是一系列米白色的小平房，每间小平房每晚只需要66英镑。尽管外表朴素，里面其实应有尽有，有一个小客厅、小睡房、小厨房和小浴室，完全能够满足起居要求。

“如果你要在这儿约些伙伴的话空间就太挤了。”罗维评价。

“我为什么要在这儿约其他人，这里是只属于我俩的小天地。”

我温暖人心的话语再次被罗维无视，他告诉我是时候离开这里了。让我们开始塔林的两日游！

为了先对这座城市有个整体了解，罗维照旧先把我带到城市的制高点——[塔林电视塔](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274958-d3418837-Reviews-Tallinna_Teletorn-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)的最顶层。电视塔有310米高，观景台在170米高处。爱沙尼亚独立后，爱沙尼亚人就是在这里阻止俄罗斯人控制他们领空。

我在49秒钟长的电梯空间里听罗维讲完这些知识，跟着来到观景台。

“好啦，”罗维站在观景台栏杆边开始介绍，“这边是塔林，这边是波罗的海，对面是赫尔辛基。”

“这次倒是很简洁。”

“这还不够吗？你还想看到什么？”

我笑得正开心，他叫我名字，问我：“我能问一下你对塔林的初步印象吗？”

“寒冷。”

“是的，这儿很冷，还有呢？”

“有趣？”

“哦！这也太敷衍了，你几乎对所有事情都这么说！”

不管罗维是否满意我的回答，我的确对塔林不甚了解。塔上尖锐的冰风促使我俩回到建筑内部，来到电视塔摄影层。这里有自助的新闻播音体验，您可在这里体验做播音员的感觉。主持节目对我和罗维来说已是常事，但播报新闻这还是头一次。罗维原想让我上，但我坚持要让他上，他最终屈服了。

罗维坐到播音台后，试着像个正统播音员一样保持庄重，他视线正前方就是新闻字幕屏，上面有好几种新闻可供选择。

“这里有地方新闻、国际新闻、娱乐新闻、体育新闻...”罗维告诉我，“你想听我说什么？”

“你知道我乐意听你说任意一种新闻。”

“好吧，那，就体育新闻吧。”

罗维按下播音台上的选项按钮，新闻开始了：“亲爱的观众，接下来是体育资讯。爱沙尼亚一年一度的背老婆大赛明天即将开幕，比赛包括三轮不同难度的竞赛，不论如何，丈夫必须全程背着老婆完成比赛，抵达终点最快者为胜者。敬请期待。”

必须说新闻太短了，罗维的表现出色得令人难以相信。罗维看向我：“你希望我保存这段新闻还是删掉它？”

答案还要我说嘛？我当然要他保存下来好以后每天都听几遍。得到罗维珍稀的声音记录后，我满足地跟他回到市中心，去见我们的塔林导游爱德华，他愿意在这样的寒风中，抽出时间给我俩讲塔林老城和它的历史。

“在旅程开始前，我想先了解一下，你们对爱沙尼亚有多少了解。”爱德华上来就问问题。

“这是一个波罗的海国家？”我回答。

“一个可爱的国家。”罗维回。

爱德华等了一会儿，以为我们会说更多，却什么也没等到。

“真的？你们再也想不到其他东西了？”爱德华略尴尬地问。

“我还以为你的工作就是让我们了解她。”罗维残酷地指出，他也没说错，不然他就要把爱德华的饭碗抢了。

“好吧，”爱德华礼貌地笑着说，“那我们赶紧启程吧。看起来今天我有很多工作要做了。”

我们跟着爱德华穿过塔林老城的中世纪街道，爱德华时不时停下来讲述我们看到的建筑的旧主人的故事。我和罗维一路听他讲故事，最后来到[市政厅广场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274958-d290207-Reviews-Tallinna_Raekoja_Plats-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)。

“这里曾经是城区里最热闹的地方。”爱德华介绍。

“现在仍然是。”罗维环顾广场周围林立的店铺和熙攘的人流评价。

爱德华指向红顶的市政厅介绍：“人们叫它‘红房子’，建成于1404年，是北欧最古老的市政厅。”

他接着给我们介绍那座1422年就开始营业的小药房，然后不知怎么回事讲到了塔林的法律，我的脑袋可能在中途云游了。

“...从那时起，这里就禁止了死刑。”爱德华介绍，“因为你懂的，死刑会让血流得到处都是，死刑犯的灵魂也会在这个广场到处游荡。”

“好吧。”罗维认真听着。

爱德华继续：“不过曾经有一个僧人，他去附近的一个酒吧，要了啤酒，但啤酒是暖的，僧人为此生气了，他把酒杯扔到酒保头上，酒保当场毙命。酒吧里的人怒气中烧，他们立刻把僧人拉出酒吧，砍掉了他的头。”

罗维没法保持镇定了，他惊讶地盯着爱德华，爱德华仍平心静气说：“所以，是的，这里也死过人。不过，总体来说，这里仍是个十分和平的地方。我们不用担心走在小巷里会突然遇上个冤魂。”

“你的确知道这是一次家庭旅行对吧？！”罗维质问爱德华，我忍不住偷偷笑了，“这可是全年龄友好的旅行节目！”

我和罗维跟着爱德华离开广场，经过一个小门，他说死刑犯经过这道门后能洗净罪孽从而逃过死刑。接着，我们又经过[亚历山大‧涅夫斯基大教堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274958-d276613-Reviews-Aleksander_Nevski_Katedraali-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)和[Danish King's Garden](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274958-d290333-Reviews-Danish_King_s_Garden-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)。

在这座1290年丹麦国王的私人花园中，爱德华与我们告别。爱德华与我们握了手，他表示希望自己能让我俩了解到些感兴趣的东西。

“我的确学到了些新东西，”我说，“还有我很喜欢那个僧人的故事。”

“我喜欢你讲的除僧人以外的所有故事。”罗维说。

告别爱德华后，夜幕渐临，黑暗总是令人感到无助和恐惧，所以罗维要把我带到一家小饰品店[Oma Asi](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274958-d8606548-Reviews-Oma_Asi-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)购买东西。罗维说自2011年起爱沙尼亚人夜晚外出就需依法佩戴反光器，以免被撞到或撞到别人，这个国家的人一定没听说过路灯。

店内摆着各式各样的反光器，罗维拿起一个小鹿模型的反光器，看着我说：“我就不明白为什么他们要用一些看起来很容易被车撞的形状来作反光器。”

“我很喜欢这个！”

“是的，你一向喜欢这种有趣的矛盾感。”

“你不认为这很有趣吗？”我反问。

罗维回应我以微笑，他选了两个一模一样的小鹿形状反光器，把一个给我。

他说：“我们最好现在就戴上，外面全黑了。”

付过钱后，我和罗维胸口佩戴情侣反光器前往下一站。在回小棚屋躺下前，我们打算先去喝点东西。[Pegasus](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g274958-d6589348-Reviews-Pegasus-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)开张于1964年，是塔林最老的餐厅之一。我们进入餐厅，终于暂时告别街上的冷风后，罗维和我决定在吧台前喝点冷到家的东西。

“两杯hammer&sickle（注：锤子和镰刀，前苏联国旗）谢谢，”罗维主动为我俩点酒，接着向我介绍，“维基百科把它描述为深棕色和粗野的。这种酒是那么冷，以至于可以敲坏你的脑袋和砍掉你的大腿（注：对应锤子和镰刀）。”

“哦！那个僧人想要的其实是这个吧？”

“我想不通热啤酒有啥不好的。”罗维说。

酒保为我俩呈上酒，说：“这是我们可以提供的最便宜的酒。”

“OK！”我举起酒杯，“干杯！”

罗维推了推我胳膊说：“这个时候应该说‘谢谢’。”

“谢谢！”我笑着说，酒保笑着点了点头。

我们开始尝酒，罗维喝了一口：“噢，我的天！嗯...刚开始挺刺激，后劲却有种甜味。”

“但我不会给它no。”

“是吗？在我这里它已经是个no了。”

结束这杯超级冷的棕色酒后，我和罗维又需要穿好厚厚的大衣，回到严寒中。庆幸的是我们很快能回到温暖的小棚屋休息，然后进入塔林的第二天。

新一天，我们先去探寻秘密。Viru酒店是塔林一家22层高的酒店，而实际上它有23层，[KGB Museum](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274958-d2136241-Reviews-KGB_Museum-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)就位于这一层。这家博物馆保存有克格勃间谍在冷战期间在此地使用过的器械，博物馆导游会告诉您他们都用这些东西做过什么，但我不清楚他们是否会透露全部信息。

我和罗维跟着导游走进这间到处是收音机的房间，准备向她提出刁钻的问题。

“谁都来过这里？”罗维的第一个问题就非常难回答。

“重要的人。”导游回答。

“这真的就是这座大楼的最顶层吗？”我问她，“请诚实回答。”

“是的。”她笑着回。

罗维拍拍他身后的那堵墙问：“你怎么向我证明这面墙没有隔层？”

“我向你保证这面墙是真墙！”导游小姐看起来要被我俩弄烦了，或者，这是她心虚的体现。

“随便你怎么说了。”罗维不打算继续刁难她了。

“我说真的！”她大声说。

“你怎么向我俩证明你是真人呢？”我接着问，她无奈地叹了口气。

导游小姐为我俩介绍间谍们在冷战时期使用的袖子纽扣样对讲机、带枪的摄像机和带小型炸弹的袖珍钱包。

待导游介绍完炸弹荷包后，罗维盯着我说：“以后要是有谁再尝试侵犯我的个人空间，我就用上这个课程，然后说‘看看，你不想被炸掉对吧？’”

了解到看起来再人畜无害的物品都能成为凶险的武器后，我和罗维感谢了导游小姐，前往下一站马尔杜（Maardu）湖，我们需要去踢会儿雪橇。

一个男人带着两把雪橇站在冰冻的湖面边，他应该就是我们需要找的人。

“你们好吗？”他先问候我俩，“今天让咱们在这儿踢雪橇，它的技巧不会很难掌握，你们站在雪橇上，脚往地面后方踢，利用摩擦力前进。”

“你指的是，我们要用这东西，在湖面上，滑行？”罗维讶异地问。

“是的。”

我看向罗维：“你怎么表现得压根不知道自己为什么会在这儿的样子，这些不都是你安排的嘛？”

“这些都是亚瑟安排的！我从来不知道我们需要在结冰的湖面上滑行！”罗维不淡定了。

“请放心，”我们的踢雪橇老师说，“湖面上的冰有25厘米厚，完全支撑得住我们。”

我拉起罗维的手，笑着说：“让我们测试一下这冰结得到底有多厚吧。”

他被我逗乐了，然后露出一种英勇就义的表情，站上了雪橇。

我们在广阔而光滑的湖面上自由滑行，尽管罗维总是遇到方向控制失灵的问题，他的雪橇频繁往我的雪橇撞来。

在罗维又一次几乎撞进我怀里时，我说：“我觉得你的神经会自主认为我在的方向就更安全，所以你才老往我身上撞。”

“闭嘴。”我觉得他脸红了，“你就没听到吗？我们经过的地方，会有冰块分裂的声响？”

“放心吧，那只是表面的冰块裂开而已。”

“你保证？”他认真地盯着我。

“我保证。”

在我俩愉快滑行期间，我们的老师正和其他几个人往冰面上钻孔，孔钻好后，他们在各自的孔里丢下带鱼饵的绳子，看样子是在钓鱼。我和罗维被他们的活动吸引了过去。

刚开始我俩只是看热闹，但没过多久就按捺不住亲自尝试的欲望，老师和渔民们教我俩钻孔，还友好地借鱼竿给我们，这个计划外的活动最终进行了3小时。

把我们丰厚的收获献给渔民们后，我和罗维意识到肚子到底有多空了，所以我们飞快地来到海边的[NOA Restoran](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g274958-d6485152-Reviews-NOA_Restoran-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)进行午餐。

餐前点心被装在精致的礼盒里，我打开盒子，把它呈到罗维面前，说：“请享用。”

罗维拿了一点盒子里的发酵黑麦面包，笑着说“谢谢”。我和罗维品尝各自点的食物，他告诉我爱沙尼亚人不喜欢分享食物和在进食时聊天，这里一定会是他“个人空间”很好的家园。

罗维把他点的鱼子酱抹到小蛋糕上，忍不住打破沉默：“这绝不是鱼子酱。”

“如果我现在想分享食物，你会怎么样？”

他盯着我：“你在攻击我的‘个人空间’，基尔。”

我笑起来，可能是我看他的伪鱼子酱的表情太过可怜，罗维这回没有阻止我拿自己勺子舀他的食物。

“我不会全部吃完的，我就尝一口，试试味道。”我说，他无奈摇了摇头，我停下来，再次确认他是否真的同意我这么做。

“拿去吧，基尔，没事的。”他向我保证。

我安心地尝了一口罗维碗里的食物，评价：“嗯！味道很不错！事实上我认为你点的比我的更好吃欸。”

罗维又尝了一口他的食物，像是炫耀一样，他说：“那真是遗憾，对你来说。”

“你想尝一下我的伪寿司吗？”

罗维犹豫了一会儿，接着把他的勺子伸进我碗里。

“很好吃吧？”我问他，他点了点头，“你还要吗？”

罗维像是进行了复杂的内心抉择，他突然说：“听着，这可能显得有点奇怪，但...”

他把他的碗端到我眼前，我别提多惊喜啦！

“拿去吧。”罗维说。

“可以吗？”我的表情一定充满了感动。

“你最好在我反悔前拿走。”他回，我接过他的碗，幸福极了。罗维看我狼吞虎咽吃他碗里的东西，说，“对你来说，你得到了你想要的，对我来说，你只是帮我清理掉我的残羹剩饭而已。”

这就是罗维诺式的温柔。我们接着品尝了牛肝菌炖斯特罗加诺夫牛肉、土豆泥和配有紫苏叶、柠檬香草酱的扇贝，还有炸鸡肉泥。罗维好心地让我先取走我需要的部分，他收拾剩下的。

最后是甜点带草莓的法式炖蛋，我尝了一口我自己的蛋，说：“如果我说我现在就想分享食物了呢？”

“噢，天啊，我才刚刚沉浸在自己的蛋里，”罗维抱怨，我不好意思地笑了，“这就是为什么我不想和你分享食物，先生，你贪得无厌。”

不管怎样，他和我交换了蛋，在他下口前，我提醒他：“我认为你不会喜欢它的味道。”

“哦！当然了，你认为我不会喜欢，但还是和我交换了它。”

我品尝罗维的蛋，发出十分享受的声音，罗维说：“我知道，我刚刚就在享受它，而你把我的享受抢走了。”

“真的很好吃！”

满足了我们的舌头和肚子后，罗维和我来到[Maiasmokk Cafe](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g274958-d2268286-Reviews-Maiasmokk_Cafe-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)，这是爱沙尼亚最古老的咖啡厅，建于1864年。咖啡厅提供美味的咖啡和甜点，除此之外，他们从19世纪起就手工创作水彩小泥塑，我和罗维这次就是来跟他们学习制作这些泥塑的。

店内和蔼的手工制作奶奶指导我俩如何上色，然后给我俩留了一个小鸡和一个青蛙形状的白色泥塑。

“接下来就请发挥你们的想象力吧。”她说完这句话就离开了。

我和罗维开始创造自己的杰作。下笔后不久，我就已经开始后悔我在青蛙上做的任何努力。

“哇哦，这看起来是一只很危险的青蛙。”罗维的评价让我感觉更糟了。

杰作完成后，奶奶突然又出现在我俩面前，她端详我们的作品，表扬了我们。

“所以您更喜欢谁的作品？”罗维问她。

“两个人的作品我都喜欢，”她的确十分温柔，“你们都拥有超凡的想象力。”

罗维指着我的青蛙问：“这个的想象力，就显得过于超群了吧？”

我插话：“反正奶奶都说了她两个都喜欢。”

打包好我们创造的艺术品后，我们在塔林的时间已所剩无几。我和罗维来到[水上飞机港](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274958-d3214593-Reviews-Lennusadam_Seaplane_Harbour-Tallinn_Harju_County.html)口，俯瞰这艘1936年投入使用的莱姆比特潜水艇，总结这次旅行。

“基尔伯特·贝什米特先生，”罗维注视我说，“整个旅行你都令人欢喜，谢谢你陪我来爱沙尼亚旅行。”

我看向身后，问：“我身后是有提词板吗？”

“不，我在看着你的眼睛说话，我只是念出你希望我念出的东西。”

“噢，我还不知道你有读心能力。”

“是的。”

“那我现在在想什么？你来说一下。”

“你在纠结是否要把我在电视台装播音员当作整个旅行最高光的部分？”

“你十分有天赋（指当播音员），罗维。”但我更希望他把这个天赋只留给我。

“谢谢。”他笑了，“让我们忽略那部分，说说其他高光吧？”

“我很喜欢爱德华的老城之旅，他知道很多东西。”

“是的。”

“还有做水彩泥塑那里，因为那个奶奶人非常好。”

“是的，能够赞美你的艺术作品的人，其人品想必很好。”罗维总结，“我很享受在NOA餐厅的美餐，你也很喜欢吧？”

“对！”

“毕竟你在那儿吃了两餐，你吃了自己的部分，然后决定把我的部分也吃掉。”

他又成功把我逗笑了，我问：“踢雪橇那里你感觉如何？”

“糟糕极了。”

“是吗？但我怎么记得当时我听到了你很响亮的笑声。”

“你的记忆一定把你的笑声和我的弄混了。”

我们心里都清楚我没有弄混。

“好了，任务完成，现在就让我们进那艘sinking ship里瞧瞧吧！”

“那不是sinking ship，是潜水艇（submarine）。”我纠正罗维。

“但字面上来说，它是sinking ship。”

“不，这很不一样。它只是在水底下，但它没有沉没，所以你不能用sinking。”

“哦！你就不愿意让我赢一次，先生！”罗维看起来要抓狂了，“这就是个笑话！”

“这是严谨的术语问题，所以我不能让你赢这一次。”

“何止这一次？每次碰上这种话题，你从来不让我赢！”

我和罗维的争论拖延了节目结束时间，您一定不厌其烦，所以是时候响起结束音乐了。


	19. Bergen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：罗维诺

卑尔根，挪威第二大城市，由国王奥拉夫建立于1070年，直到1299年前都是挪威的首都。这儿曾声称为七丘之城，没错，和罗马一样，而实际上她有九座山。每年有235万人来这里，观赏山丘、海湾和雨。卑尔根是世界降雨最多的城市之一，一年平均降雨量最高达2578毫米，而24小时最高的降雨量为 192.2毫米，有“雨城”之称。

我和基尔来到海港边约见将送我们前往目的酒店的出租船“司机”。

“你好，我是罗维诺。”我和司机握手。

“基尔伯特，”基尔和司机握手，“Hi in Norwegian.”

“hei hei”，司机大概以为基尔在提问。

“是这样吗？你好用挪威语说就是Hei hei？”基尔惊奇地看我，我点了点头。他使劲握司机的手，又说了一次“hei hei.”

“真是一次冗长的问好。”我盯着基尔仍然握住司机的手，基尔意识过来，略尴尬地看司机，但仍没松手，两人几秒对视后，我问，“你们需要点独处时间吗？我可以先上船。”

基尔哈哈笑着松开手，接着好奇地拿起司机胸前的口哨瞧，我告诉他：“你不需要靠吹这个来吸引他的注意力，你到目前为止的行为已经做到这一点了。”

待基尔与司机调够情后，我们穿好救生衣上船，往[Panorama](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g2239817-d2156186-Reviews-Panorama_Hotell_Resort-Steinsland_Hordaland_Western_Norway.html)酒店开去。酒店房间一晚上219英镑起，楼房公寓一晚上314英镑起。公寓具备露天按摩浴池、桑拿房以及迷你健身房。

我走到玻璃围成的健身房外，敲敲玻璃，谢天谢地跑步机上挥汗如雨的基尔注意到了我。我迅速指了指公寓出口，转身往那儿走。时间不等人，我也不可能一直等着基尔。

第一站是卑尔根著名的[布吕根码头](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190502-d246112-Reviews-Bryggen_Hanseatic_Wharf-Bergen_Hordaland_Western_Norway.html)，码头以众多色彩纷呈的小木屋出名，是联合国教科文组织世界遗产。作为卑尔根必游胜地之一，想必您能预见我和基尔于众多游客狭缝间穿梭的场景。

“这儿被烧过很多遍，基尔。”

“好吧，你跟我说说吧。”

“我就正准备跟你说，不管你想不想听。1702年，那是一场很大的火，后来他们按中世纪的风格重建了这里。”

“嗯。”

“它在1916年又被烧了一次，二战期间遭到轰炸，1955年又被烧了一遍，这是目前记录的最近一次大火。”

“所以这里基本一直在重建？”他纳闷，“他们就没考虑过用更防火的材料建房子吗？”

“你是指水泥、砖头？”他点头回我，“这样的话这里恐怕就很难入联合国教科文组织的法眼了。说到这让我想起你给我讲的那个德国工程师在印度的笑话。”

“这不是笑话，是真实发生的事，这个工程师是我的朋友！”

“好吧，观众老爷们或许也有兴趣听听你这个朋友的故事。现在印度有些地方还流行天葬，每个天葬塔都得养一群秃鹫，可塔一年只用得着四五次。于是你的这个工程师朋友设计了一种放在塔底部的铁栅栏架，栅栏架是电阻器做的，可以非常慢地焚烧尸体，不会产生火焰，没有气味，也不会污染任何东西。你的朋友满腔热血地大老远跑到印度为祭司们推销他的设计，激起了祭司内部的热烈争论，因为他们也有革新派和保守派。”我没忍住笑出来。

“每次你都把这事当笑话讲，可我认为这是很好的想法！”基尔那小白脸都气得红起来了。

“的确是你们德国人会喜欢的方法。”我抹掉眼角的泪珠，“可惜你的朋友失败了，不是宗教原因，而是因为耗电量和当地行政部门。”

在摸过2011年由意大利艺术家Allesandro Pavone雕刻的大王鱼后，我们前往下一站[乌尔瑞肯山](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190502-d246102-Reviews-Mount_Ulriken-Bergen_Hordaland_Western_Norway.html)。乘坐缆车抵达云雾缭绕的山顶，我猜从这儿俯瞰下去，卑尔根一定十分美丽，但我只能猜，因为大雾把整座山都遮住了，我们实际看到的只是白茫茫一片。

我看着基尔：“这就是你不惜花钱坐缆车都要看到的美景。”

他咧嘴笑：“我喜欢这里！”

“好吧，很有中土世界的感觉不是么？”

“对！而你是辛达族的精灵，我是格汉国的人类骑兵（注：魔戒背景），在雾林里迷了路，你帮助了我，我因祸得福，遇到了我一生最ai——”

“就此打住，并不是所有人都爱听你的奇幻设定，书呆子。”尽管我个人没什么意见。

不管怎么说，在这里我们总是能做一件事情来达到不虚此行的目的，这是对基尔来说，对我来说这只是另一个噩梦。

从2016年起，乌尔瑞肯山顶就开展索道滑翔活动，我不支持这项活动。但如果您喜欢刺激，又不怕死，不妨试一试。我和基尔穿好防护安全带，戴好头盔，好像我们万一掉下去这个头盔能管什么用似的。基尔打头阵，我殿后。

站在索道起点，我目送它逐渐没于云雾，忍不住破坏大伙的兴致：“这里看起来就像是那里的入口。”

“哪里？”工作员小哥问我，基尔看起来挺泄气，因为他没有来得及阻止小哥提问。

“地狱。”

基尔攀着杠杆滑下，在雾霭之中能清楚听到他痛快的欢呼声，他开心得像只真鸟似的，与空气做着惊险的调情。我接着沉默地完成这段苦行。

抵达终点后，基尔在那儿微笑迎接我：“你享受它吗？”

“并不。”我瞪着他。

“谢谢你，罗维。”他伸出手，想以此表达迫使我与他进行这个玩命体验的感激。

“走吧。”我没有和他握手。

下山之后是补充体力时间，我和基尔来到咖啡店点卑尔根特色小吃skillingbole，也就是肉桂面包，在咖啡店外的小餐桌坐下，进行挪威人传统的kaffeslabbras，意思是咖啡私会。

肉桂面包味道很好，推荐您品尝。基尔扯下一点面包皮，但立即被一只飞到我们桌上的“流氓”抢走了，基尔却显得很开心。

“你是没见过鸟吗？基尔。”我感到讶异。

“多有趣！”

“待会儿会有一堆这些流氓过来。”我刚说完就听到耳边有翅膀扑闪的声音，一只麻雀在我右边，一只鸽子在我身后的桌子上，它们都虎视眈眈。

基尔像喂鱼一样把他的面包片四处洒，我问他：“你就是这么吃东西的吗？把它们到处洒？你最后能吃下这个面包的二分之一吗？先生。”

“你喜欢这儿的面包吗？”他笑着问我。

“是的，它尝起来很好，这就是为啥我不会把它洒到地上。”

“抱歉。”他更该向他的胃道歉。

基尔的善行最终致使我俩被一大群疯狂的鸟类包围，我们只能拿着面包和咖啡仓皇离开。

我和基尔来到码头，导游罗维丝在等着我们，她将带领我们体验[bergen fjord adventures](https://bergenfjordadventures.com/)。我们乘坐她的小游艇，30分钟后抵达一座小岛。在这里，我们需要自己找食物，自己做饭。小岛，最简单的找食物方法当然是从海边找，或许基尔在任何体力方面的活动都更占优势，但海是我的主场。

“你知道怎么抓螃蟹吗？”我询问基尔，从罗维丝手上接过装海洋食物的小锡桶。

“我不知道，但我能生火。”基尔骄傲地指指他那仅凭木头、树枝、汽油和打火机就生起来的小篝火。

我们从海边寻找小海螺、贝壳、螃蟹和海草，基尔的小锡桶里充满了海洋植物，我接过他的桶，抽出一棵植物扔到地上。

“嘿！”他感到受辱了。

“这是从树上掉到海里的。”

“噢，是吗？”他别扭地抓抓后脑勺。

食物找够后，罗维丝开始准备让它们下锅。我和基尔帮助她处理螃蟹，将螃蟹从正中间纵向切成两半。

“它们进锅的时候还在动欸。”基尔好奇地问。

“当你把它们切成两半时它们就已经死了。”罗维丝解释。

“啊，就像我一样！”基尔回她一句废话。

大部分食材都被罗维丝用来煲汤，她留了几个螃蟹给我俩烤，我用煎锅煎掉了多余的海草，请罗维丝和基尔品尝，令人愉快的是他们都很喜欢。

罗维丝的海鲜汤更加令人称道，汤里真实的海的味道重重地撞击着我的味蕾。我们感谢了她的殷勤招待，往我们的Instagram添加又一位朋友后，第一天的旅程就此结束。

第二天，我和基尔乘坐[弗洛伊恩山](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190502-d246101-Reviews-Mount_Floyen_and_the_Funicular-Bergen_Hordaland_Western_Norway.html)缆车前往此山。游山向导诺威背着两棵小橡树苗在山顶与我们碰面，他提供两小时的爬山指导以及小橡树种植活动，全程每人18英镑。

“我们此行的目的是与全球温暖化作斗争。”诺威介绍。

我疑惑：“你认为种两颗树就能达到阻止世界末日的目的吗？”

诺威无视我的提问上路了。我们跟随导游经过葱郁的山林，一些树林里的树木东倒西歪地躺在杂草丛生的山坡上，看起来不像是人为破坏，而更像是被某种强大的自然力量摧残。

“这里就是全球变暖教科书般的案例，”诺威介绍，“因为温室效应会产生更大的风暴，它们的力量足以吹倒树木。”

我们在整段森林旅行中听了足够多诺威对人类的利欲熏心和破坏环境的的控诉，最终来到一块较空旷的土地，从这里可以眺望到卑尔根的海湾和海边的居民楼。

“你们感到兴奋吗？”诺威停下来问我们。

“为什么而兴奋？”我反问。

“种树，”他平淡地回我，他一路过来都是这种口吻，“当你们将种树时，就没感觉到吗？大地仿佛在向你低诉。”

真是个怪人。种植橡树有三个流程：首先，我们需要为自己的树苗起名字；其二，我们选择种植的地点；最后是挖洞，种树。

我为自己的树苗起名亚当，基尔于是说什么都要把他的树苗叫作夏娃。我随意地选择脚下的土地作为它的新家，基尔于是坚持要让夏娃挨着亚当。

我问基尔：“你不认为这么做它俩会活不成吗？空间太小，橡树是可以长很大的，对吧？”

“但我希望它们一起成长，人们不是说生命自有出路吗？”

树苗种下后，诺威取出背包里的两大瓶矿泉水，让我俩为小树浇水。在夏娃头顶，基尔很快把整瓶水倒完了，我摆摆头，打开水瓶盖，将水缓缓倒到自己手上，水花从我指尖散开，变成许多小水珠轻轻落到亚当头上。

“真美丽。”基尔说，看向诺威，“告诉过你他很温柔。”

原来诺威是会笑的。

我们同样与诺威互留了联系方式，他答应我们会告知亚当和夏娃的生长状况，告别时他好意提醒我们小心熊和狼。我之前没什么，在他的好意下反倒害怕起来。下山途中，我们碰见了一栋没有门，入口是一个圆孔的小木屋，钻了进去。这些木屋是由建筑系学生设计建造的，供这些年轻人暂时逃离城市喧嚣。

小木屋的大落地窗正对远方喧嚣中的城市。我们进来时没人，但应该已经被预订了，因为木地板的小火炉边有两本书和一个笔记本。

“可爱的地方，”基尔评价，“你并不需要太多东西来感到幸福，不是吗？”

“我本来就幸福。”

从木屋钻出时，我们撞见了一队白山羊，基尔坚持要追在它们屁股后面，因为他想知道它们会去哪儿。他的目的达到后，他拥抱了其中的一只羊，跟我回到城市。

我和基尔的下一站是[Gamle Bergen Museum](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190502-d519690-Reviews-Gamle_Bergen_Museum_Bymuseet_i_Bergen-Bergen_Hordaland_Western_Norway.html)，gamle的意思是老的，顾名思义，这家老露天博物馆展示的是53栋挪威的古老楼房。博物馆内由一群热情洋溢的演员运营，他们在博物馆内扮演过去不同年代的人物，让参观者身临其境体验过去的普通生活。

走在两排老房子之间的人行道上，我问基尔：“你喜欢演戏吗？”

“我想是的，人们不是常说人生如戏，戏如人生吗？有个意大利作家曾说‘生活中阴郁和无趣的时刻，应当用适当的装饰和仪式来加以调和与美化’。你呢？罗维。”

“我不喜欢。”

“为什么？”

“让我用一个故事来回答。故事发生在捷克和斯洛伐克仍是同一个国家的时候，有一个男人早年离开母亲和妹妹外出谋生，后来赚了钱，有了老婆和一个孩子。他瞒着家人带着老婆孩子回乡，他把老婆孩子安顿在一边，自己先回到母亲和妹妹经营的旅店，扮成个出手阔绰的富人，目的是给母亲和妹妹一个惊喜。当晚他的妹妹趁他睡着时用锤子敲死了他，母亲取走了他所有财物。第二天他的老婆孩子过来了，告诉她们那个男人是谁，后来母亲自杀，妹妹跳了井。”

“你总有那么多有趣的故事。”

“你就不该演戏。”

“我相信这只是个例，况且它听起来就太不真实。”

“人生如戏，基尔，你刚刚才说过这句话。”

我们走进一家19世纪的礼仪之家，家中住着一位男主人和一位女主人，还有他们雇的一个女仆。

“你好。”我礼貌地向主人们问好，他们告诉我们现在是在1886年，与我们握了手。

“您是做什么的？”基尔问男主人。

“我卖衣服。”男主人回答。

我问：“现在流行什么样式？”

“黑色。”

基尔接着问：“在1886年有灯吗？”

“我们有蜡烛和煤油灯。”

“但爱迪生在1879年发明了可实用的电灯。”基尔能确切说出年代着实令我惊讶。

“但它还没未普及到这儿。”女主人抢着答道，但她的表情显得很不确定。

“你们还有葡萄！”基尔惊喜地拿起桌面上的那个图画精美的小水果盘。

“这是你们那个时候的水果，不是我们这个时候的。”男主人解释。

我说：“不管是哪个时候，我想都不该没过问主人就主动拿水果。”

基尔赶紧道了歉，请求重演这部分。

“我能尝一点你们家的水果吗？”他问，主人们派女仆端着小果盘到基尔跟前，基尔拿了一颗，道了谢。

我们继续聊了二十分钟，告别时主人们祝愿了我们旅途愉快。承他在19世纪的吉言，到目前为止，我们的旅途都算是愉快的。

博物馆空地上挪威人的街头戏剧演完时，我们在卑尔根的时间来到尾声。

最后，我和基尔来到卑尔根评价极高的冰淇淋店[Hallaisen](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g190502-d12006002-Reviews-Hallaisen-Bergen_Hordaland_Western_Norway.html)，选好冰淇淋，付了钱，我们坐到店外的长木板凳，品尝美味的冰淇淋，总结旅行。

“我不想逼你说你对这次旅行的看法。”

“好吧。”

“但我又不得不问。”

基尔笑着回我：“我最喜欢索道滑翔。”

“好吧，尽管那只花了你整段旅行的三分钟——”

他打断我：“对你来说是三个世纪。”

“你是对的。”

“我很了解你。”他一脸自信的笑，“那么，你最喜欢这儿的哪里？”

我晃了晃手里的冰淇淋：“我最喜欢这里，很好吃，女店家人很好。”

“是很好吃，她是很好。”

“我还喜欢到小岛上吃螃蟹，很美味。这是我在户外唯一能打败你的地方。”

“瞎说，你能在户外的很多方面打败我。”

“是吗？跟我说说。”

基尔冥思苦想之际，我们节目的时间到头了。


	20. Krakow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：基尔伯特

克拉科夫，建于7世纪，是波兰1320到1609年的首都、如今第二大城市和文化首都。克拉科夫旧城区在第二次世界大战幸免于难，完整保存了中世纪的旧城光华，因此在1978年被联合国教科文组织列为世界文化遗产。克拉科夫是一座文化之都，许多文化名人曾长居于此，包括他们的第一位教皇若望·保罗二世。每年有950万人到访，体验这里的电影、爵士乐、犹太、摄影和街头文化。

我和罗维经过克拉科夫著名的[St. Florian's Gate](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274772-d276730-Reviews-St_Florian_s_Gate-Krakow_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)，如您所见罗维正热情地为我介绍这个大门的历史。

“修建于1307年，34.5米高，Florian是城市的守护神的名字。13世纪惨遭蒙古人蹂躏后，克拉科夫的幸存者们痛定思痛，在重建家园的同时建立了庞大而完善的城防系统。在中世纪，城市军队胜利凯旋时，会从这座城门进入城市。这是城市的标志，基尔。”

听完罗维解说后，我们前往酒店[PURO Krakow Kazimierz](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g274772-d14040909-Reviews-PURO_Krakow_Kazimierz-Krakow_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)。Puro酒店有228个房间、可出租的自行车、街头艺术家设计的现代壁画墙、室内蛋糕房和详尽的日历计划表。

走进我们107英镑一晚的房间，我告诉罗维：“我不能直接出门。”

“你怎么了吗？”

“我需要先洗个澡。”

“你不能先洗个澡。”

“这不只是你的假期，你知道吗？这同样是我的！”

“不行。”罗维态度坚决，“况且我从没把它们当假期。”

我只好直接跟他上路了。罗维把我带到[大集市广场](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274772-d276740-Reviews-Krakow_s_Rynek_Glowny_Central_Square-Krakow_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)，这个欧洲最大的中世纪广场。

“这里也曾进行过公开死刑。”罗维介绍，“纳粹德国控制时期，这里被改名为阿道夫希特勒广场。”

地面的一只鸽子差点被我踹到，但我灵巧地避开了它。罗维提高了声音：“你好像更愿意把注意力放到那只鸽子身上，能不能多听听我说话！”

“我在听着呢！”

“广场有4万平米大，1257样建筑，它是联合国教科文组织首批世界文化遗产之一。”他开始指我们周围的建筑，“圣母教堂，建于13世纪，是克拉科夫最重要的教堂之一。那个雕像的人物，是亚当·密茨凯维奇，波兰19世纪最伟大的诗人。”

“这么多信息需要消化啊。”

“你可以想到我记它们时的痛苦。”

广场宽敞的地面上聚集有好几拨鸽子，附近卖小吃的摊贩很多，我正准备买一个克拉科夫著名的小吃面包圈，好喂鸽子，但被罗维否决了。我们两手空空走在热闹的广场里，罗维时不时需要挥舞双手扇开飞向他的鸽子们。

“这里真他娘（哔——）的多鸟！”他抱怨。

“它们很喜欢你，宝贝。”我说，抹掉落到下颌的汗液，“我很热（I’m very hot），罗维。”

“我知道。”他不动声色地回我，我打量他，他嘴角狡黠地微微上扬，这代表我没会错他的意。

当罗维再也受不了地面上的鸟，我再也受不了头顶上的太阳了的时候，我们前往下一站[Żywe Muzeum Obwarzanka](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274772-d13277980-Reviews-Zywe_Muzeum_Obwarzanka-Krakow_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)，学习如何做Obwarzanka，克拉科夫面包圈，难怪罗维没让我买它。

做面包的第一步是揉面团，老师弗洛伦蒂娜告诉我们要揉到它们不粘手为止。罗维和她揉了一会儿便停了下来，我想他们的面团已经不粘手了，但我的仍保持和刚捏它时一样的湿度，我不知道他们是怎么做到的。

第二步是手动搓面团，把它们搓成长条状，罗维和老师又很快完成了，但我的面团怎么都搓不长，它就一直是短短粗粗的。罗维花了一些时间教我，我觉得自己掌握到一点诀窍了。

“抱歉，我拖慢了你们的速度。”

罗维说：“没人会说做糕点是啥简单的事，基尔。”

弗洛伦蒂娜点头同意。

把长面条做成面包圈状后，需要先下锅油煎，完了老师让我们自行选择怎么往上面加佐料。罗维往它的面包圈上加芝麻和盐，我往自己的面包圈加了大量的糖，罗维直摇头。

最后一步就是烘焙，8分钟的高温烘烤后，我们的Obwarzanka完成！弗洛伦蒂娜表扬了我们的成品，说它们是“印象深刻”的。品尝完我们的成果，从老师那儿接过结业证书后，我和罗维前往下一站。

或许罗维往自己的面包圈上加多了盐，导致他想去看看它们都是从哪儿来的，因为我们的下一站是[维利奇卡盐矿](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g277819-d284943-Reviews-Wieliczka_Salt_Mine-Wieliczka_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)。它有700多年的历史，在1978年被联合国教科文组织列为世界文化遗产，盐矿内最著名的是始建于1896年的圣金加教堂和墙上精美的浮雕。

“你有去过盐矿吗？”罗维在黑黢黢的阶梯间问我。

“没有，但我去过煤矿，感觉差不多。”

“这儿有800多个阶梯，最深在地底327米，有大约30万米的走道和长廊。”

我们经过一个盐湖，听罗维讲这湖一升水有多少盐、这湖有多深，好像您需要知道似的。最终来到圣金加教堂，世界最大的地下教堂，而且是完全由盐雕刻而成的教堂！

站在二层平台上，我俯瞰这座雄伟的盐分教堂，赞叹：“令人惊奇！简直是我见过的最疯狂的东西之一了。”

“你会认为疯狂的东西，那一定是真疯狂。”

“我想知道世上有没有完全由糖做成的教堂。”

“就算它真的建成了也存在不了多久。”

“因为一群像我这样的人会把它舔得一点不剩。”

我们走进教堂，罗维停在每一张盐刻成的浮雕壁画前详细介绍，一些没雇导游的游客都被他吸引过来了，他滔滔不绝讲，我再次疑惑他到底怎么记下这么多东西的。

我们走到一幅丈夫拉着驴，妻子抱着孩子坐在毛驴上的壁画前，罗维介绍：“这是唯一一幅由矿工完成，而不是艺术家完成的作品。”

我总感觉这幅画有种违和感，所以更认真上下打量了一遍，很快注意到：“这头驴两只左腿都着地了，罗维。”

罗维露出了一个微笑，他看着我，我知道这是他在为我感到骄傲时会露出的表情，他夸赞：“不错啊，基尔伯特，善于观察细节。”

致敬过盐壁上的圣母雕像后，我们离开维利奇卡盐矿，前往波兰南郡的旧犹太区。

“我们要去喝啤酒。”罗维告诉我。

“好啊！”

“你喜欢糖，也喜欢啤酒。”

“当然！”

“那你应该会喜欢我们的下一站，因为他们在啤酒里放糖浆。”

[Hevre](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g274772-d12542883-Reviews-Hevre-Krakow_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)是希伯来语“朋友”的意思，它现在看起来像家餐厅，而在过去是供犹太人祈祷的地方。

我们找个小桌子坐下，罗维指指身后斑驳的大墙壁，上面贴着一些大的发黄旧马赛克壁画，壁画的很多部分已经脱落缺失了。“毁于二战。”罗维简短介绍。

罗维又是主动为我点了酒，他点了普通啤酒、覆盆子啤酒和姜黄啤酒三种，我喜欢他偶尔这样主动又自信的时候。

我们分别品尝了这三种啤酒，罗维最喜欢普通的，他受不了姜黄的味道，姜黄对他来说的确太猛烈了。

酒过三巡，小桌子上有一个小玻璃花瓶，里面插着一束花，我拿起这束花，把它别到罗维右耳上。罗维朝我温柔地笑了笑，他的脸被啤酒弄得红扑扑的。

我笑着问他：“你待会儿要去哪儿呢，美人儿。”

“我就在这儿呆着。”他暧昧笑着。

“真的吗？我还以为你想回去了呢。”

他没有回复，只是举起啤酒杯说“干杯”，我拿自己的酒杯去碰了碰：“如果你要在这儿，我也哪儿也不去。”

我们克拉科夫的第一天在啤酒和糖浆中结束了。

同样艳阳高照的第二天，我和罗维走出酒店大门，一辆黄色特拉贝特车开来，我祈祷它从我们面前迅速经过，然而现实果然是它停在了我俩面前。特拉贝特车，我的噩梦回来了。

“这不会是我们要坐的车对吧？”我仍保留一丝希望。

“你说呢？进去吧。”罗维他自己也叹了口气。

比开特拉贝特车更恐怖的事情是，坐特拉贝特车，这回我连保护自己和爱人生命的主动权都没有，我们的性命都掌握在眼前这位看起来弱得很的司机兼[Communism Tour of Nowa Huta](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274772-d8490717-Reviews-Communism_Tour_of_Nowa_Huta-Krakow_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)导游菲利克斯手上。真正的噩梦。

我钻进狭窄的后座，罗维坐进副驾驶座，菲利克斯启动承载了三个大男人的小破车，开启两个半小时性命垂危的Nowa Huta（新钢铁厂）区社会主义历史之旅。

菲利克斯的小黄车在两旁种满大树的马路上高速行驶，司机本人仍有一句没一句给我们解说：“种这些树是为了吸收辐射，因为你们懂的，这地方被核弹炸过。”

我想问他为什么认为我们会懂，也想知道他们波兰人是不是都这么不怕死，但汽车内部机器发出的咔啦响声吸引住了我全部注意力，这部车就像一个内脏器官都已衰退的老人。罗维应该也吓得不轻，因为他比平常更沉默。

经过20多分钟惊心动魄的驾驶，我们的车停在玫瑰花道上。

菲利走进空荡荡的花园，很开心地说：“从现在起咱们是同志啦！”

我很开心地挽住罗维胳膊，罗维略惊悚地盯住我挽着他的手，正准备骂我，但菲利抢他一步：“啊！在这里你不该做这个！”

“没错。”罗维满意地插嘴，“请好好教训他，同志。”

“这是个很严肃的场合。”菲利说。

我识相地松开罗维，像个军人一样站好，菲利满意地点点头，接着介绍：“这里原来是所有重要军演和政治宣传进行的地方。它不是一个用来——”

“调情的地方。”罗维补充。

“没错！”菲利高兴地回，“过去这里曾经有一座十分雄伟的列宁雕像，你们知道他在现实里瘦瘦小小的对吧？但这座雕像把他描绘成了个强壮的肌肉男。”

“那雕像在哪儿？”我不禁问。

“当然是没了！”菲利奇怪地回，“它要仍在这，你们就会看到它了，傻瓜。”

我和罗维接触了各式各样的导游，直接叫我傻瓜的他还是头一人，我不得不说有点受不了了，只有罗维可以这么叫我！

“所以你就把我和基尔带来这里，看一些早已经不存在的东西？”罗维问他。

“是的！”他轻松回答，朝那辆危险的小黄车看，“所以，我们可以回车上了，怎么样？”

“好吧。”罗维好像又叹了一口气。

“我不想再进去。”我坦承。

“没那么糟。”菲利笑着说。

“没那么糟？”罗维说，“这可以做咱们节目的最终评价了，not that bad.”

菲利被罗维逗得咯咯笑起来，我艰难地钻回后车座，对罗维说：“如果咱们死在这车上，罗维，我想对你说，你做了一档优秀的节目。”

“闭嘴，基尔。”

经过又一段对心脏有害的行驶，我们最终来到一栋公寓前，菲利邀请我俩进入一套摆满了社会主义风味家具的公寓，请我俩看社会主义时期的宣传片，给我们提供烈性伏特加酒。

十分钟的宣传片结束时，我那小杯酒也完了。菲利询问我们觉得怎样，罗维说宣传片不错（他在撒谎），我说伏特加不错（我说的是实话）。

告别菲利，我和罗维回到旧城区，是时候尝点美食抚慰我们受尽惊吓的心了。

我们来到[Zielony Kredens](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g274772-d6201926-Reviews-Zielony_Kredens-Krakow_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)，他们提供波兰特色的饺子。我喜欢饺子，但很怀疑在这样的大热天中午吃它们是否是个好选择。

“它们最早在13世纪就有了。”罗维介绍。

“它们很热，罗维，我也很热。”

“是的。”他笑着回。

“我认真的，我现在感觉在蒸桑拿。”

“我知道，因为那儿有很多滚烫（hot）的汗液从你性感的（hot）额头流下。”

“你让我感觉更热了。”我想这是他会在镜头前撩拨我的原因。

餐桌上堆了像小山高的我用过的不明餐巾纸（其实都是用来擦汗的），我和罗维终于把这些35摄氏度的饺子吃完了。味道很好，但我劝您不要在炎热的中午尝试。

我们来到克拉科夫的最后一站[Stained Glass Museum](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g274772-d6681344-Reviews-Stained_Glass_Museum_Muzeum_Witrazu-Krakow_Lesser_Poland_Province_Southern_Poland.html)，这家玻璃工坊始建于1902年，现在也作博物馆，还为我和罗维这样的业余人士提供玻璃制作工艺课。

课程开始前，我和罗维首先要选择喜欢的玻璃，我选了一块深红色的普通玻璃和一块刻上十字架的玻璃，罗维选了一块深蓝色的玻璃和一块刻有蝴蝶的玻璃。

我们在课程中学习如何切割、分离、接合玻璃，其中要用到一种较危险的工具——高温焊接头。

“你用过这玩意儿吗？”罗维问我。

“当然，还在柏林的时候，我常常用这个来修理家里坏掉的电器。”

“那有啥了不起的，我曾经用它来帮爷爷做锡桶。”

“我曾经在工地里用过，用来造几十米高的脚手架。”

“我、我曾经在军队的炼铁厂用过！”

“是吗？那我就曾经在特别军情部用过，我其实是秘密特工，旅行主持人只是我的掩盖。”

“如果你说的是真的，那你现在已经暴露了，笨蛋！”

我一定吹过头了，实际上把两块玻璃焊接到一起比我想象中要难，但我们终究完成了。最后一步是氧化玻璃，我们从老师手中接过氧化了的玻璃块，把它们朝向从巨大的彩色玻璃花窗透进来的光线，它们在光中展现出亮丽的色彩。1291年所有意大利的玻璃工匠必须在一个与世隔绝的孤岛上生产玻璃，一生不准离开这座孤岛。而我和罗维今天花30英镑就能做一块精美的玻璃。

“我对它们很满意，以至于并不在乎谁做得更出色。”

“是的。”罗维回我，但偷偷朝老师使眼色，指了指自己的那块，好像在问“老师，我这块更好吧？”

“你一定得分个胜负吗？”我问他。

他笑笑，说：“咱们走吧。”

感谢过玻璃制作工艺老师的细心教导，我和罗维走一大段路，来到克拉科夫的最高点，您从这儿可以望到整座城市，但小心不要被风吹翻。

为了减少与山顶大风的正面对抗，我和罗维坐到绿油油的草地上。

“我讨厌问人们最喜欢的东西，最喜欢的书、电影、歌曲、景点，什么的，因为这或许对其他被比下去的东西不公平，毕竟最喜欢的东西是完全个人的，实际上它们是‘萝卜青菜各有所爱’。”

我点头同意。

“但是，你懂的。”后面罗维要问的话估计他已经问烦了，他甚至没问出来。

“我最喜欢菲利的特拉贝特车。”

“噢！这倒是出乎意料，我还以为你受到的惊吓和我受到的一样多。”

“但不能否认他是个很有趣的人。”

“所以你还会想来一遍？”

“是的！但这回必须我来开车，他也应该体验下坐在颠簸、被机器噪音充斥的后座听前面的人说话是啥感觉。”

罗维笑了：“我挺喜欢那个盐矿的。”

“是的，神奇和美丽的地方，要是里面不那么闷热就好啦。”

“这比较难做到，因为它是个盐矿。”

“不过要说最喜欢的事，还是和你一块儿四处逛啊，罗维。”

“这也是我的荣幸，基尔，我最大的荣幸。”他站起来，向我伸出手，“是时候走了。”

我让罗维把我拉起来，我们沿着光秃秃的小路下山。“这个山岗总让我想唱首歌。”

“什么歌？”

我吹起[Bella Ciao](http://music.163.com/song?id=28482611&userid=78354583)旋律的口哨，罗维眯着眼睛笑起来，用他带南方口音的意大利语轻轻和。

**后记：**

全文两人去过的城市[地图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1z_FG6usZybRogdNuizNwPg)（提取码：s4vg），除了澳洲、南极洲，其他大洲都至少涉足过了，毕竟是迷你旅行，主要还是欧洲。

旅行部分已经全部结束了，最后一章是伦敦，讲的是一天中两人工作的情景，讲述人是亚瑟。


	21. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称：亚瑟

** **9点，某著名广播公司总部大楼：** **

您好，恐怕您已经意识到了，这一期的travelers圣诞特辑与往年不大一样。按照惯例，您在圣诞特辑会看到您喜爱的两位幽默迷人的主持人前往更遥远的地方旅行，但您却失望地发现镜头下的地方是您早已熟识的、甚至已厌倦了的雾都伦敦。

更糟糕的是，您听到的声音也不再是那两位可爱的异国男性略带口音的英语，而是我说的标准但略显生硬的英音。随着节目的摄影师鲍勃的镜头从大楼外，转入繁忙的大楼内，经过电梯转入我的办公室，您第一次见到说话人真实的模样。

您好，我是travelers的制作人，亚瑟·柯克兰。您或许从两位主持人口中听到过我的名字数次，但我想电视前的很多“您”还是第一次见我。

您或许会想，这是否代表着什么，很可能是一场变革，我出现是为了宣布什么重大消息，比如说，这会是这个栏目的最后一期。

如果您有这样不安的想法，大可不必，这不是我露面的理由。真实理由其实很简单，您已经非常了解这两位把伦敦当作第三家乡的外国主持人旅行时的样子，所以我们想，您难道不想看看他们不旅行时是什么样吗？所以，这期特别的圣诞特辑应运而生了。

闲话少说，就请您勉强忍受接下来40分钟我的声音，跟着我（当然还有鲍勃）一起，了解罗维诺与基尔伯特在伦敦的一天。

** **9点30，亚瑟办公室，基尔和罗维进来了：** **

“早上好，亚瑟！”基尔大声喊，大步走到办公桌前，“噢！鲍勃竟然也在！最近好吗？兄弟！”

“他TMD（哔——）带着他那架宝贝摄像机，基尔！”我们迷人但不太拘小节的意大利先生发现了。

“哦！对！”基尔终于也发现了。

“既然你知道他举着摄像机，你这回怎么不管好你的嘴了？”我提醒罗维。

“我们又不在做节目！”罗维狡辩，您很快意识到这位风度翩翩的意大利先生私底下并不很注意言谈。他皱起眉头，质问我，“你又在盘算什么？”

“没什么。只是在为今年的圣诞特辑做准备。我已经决定了，你们今年可以回老家过圣诞，不必到世界另一个角落去了。”

“真的？你什么时候那么好了？”基尔显得十分高兴。

“当然不会那么好。这就是为什么今天鲍勃和他的宝贝摄像机会出现在这，他今天会跟着我们一天，我打算就拿这一天拍到的东西做成圣诞特辑。”

“哦~”基尔懂了，“有意思。”

“这有什么好看的？”罗维不以为然，“他们会被无聊死的！你是想让圣诞特辑的收视率创历史新低吗？”

“也就是说，你认为你私底下其实是个无趣的男人喽？”我笑着看罗维，“看到这儿的观众会怎么想？因为他们总是赞扬你有多有趣。”

“呵！随便你吧！”罗维无法反驳我，他大摇大摆走到左边的沙发坐下。

我好笑地看他：“你知道我今天找你们来是想讨论工作吧？”

“当然。”

“那你何不坐在离我近一点的地方，比如说，我办公桌前的这把椅子上？”

“我坐在这儿就足够了，因为我们几个都知道，你所说的讨论工作，其实就是你单方面的给我俩吩咐工作，要不就是说这部分不好、那部分应该怎样，不是吗？”

“你把我说得跟个独裁者似的。”

“难道不是吗？”

“你确定真不坐过来？观众在看着唷？”

“我想你做这个特辑的目的之一就是真实，对吧？”罗维没错，而这就是真实的他。

基尔拉开办公桌前的椅子，正对我坐下，表情认真，看样子已经准备开始讨论工作了。

但他的第一个问题是：“你看昨天那场糟糕透顶的球赛了没？”

鲍勃抢在我前头回答：“都不知道阿尔特塔（注：阿森纳队主帅，鲍勃是阿森纳死忠球迷）在想些什么？！”

“他就不该让大卫首发。”基尔顺着鲍勃思路，开始讨论球赛，口音不知怎的渐渐朝鲍勃的北伦敦口音靠拢。

“你信不信阿尔特塔下场比赛继续让他首发！”鲍勃愤愤地说，完全忘了作为一个摄影师，最大的品质是保持沉默，“不过这不是阿森纳最大的问题，这支球队最大的问题是它有太多意志薄弱的怂货辣鸡，它硬不起来！我真的累了，我的心受到过太多次伤害！”

基尔站起来，走到鲍勃跟前拍拍他肩膀，饱含同情地说：“慢慢熬吧，兄弟。你还能换主队不成？”

“好了，”我打断他们的动情时刻，“我认为你们可以结束这些日常的球赛讨论了，别忘了你们是干啥来的，我们该谈你们的节目了。还有，鲍勃，别忘了你是个摄影师，这里也不是[arsenal fan TV（提取码：7172）](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1kIrD4sROjNPrGep9YrnPYQ)”

“你不是要真实吗？这就是每天都会发生的，”罗维插嘴，他看起来很乐在其中，“再说，鲍勃首先是个枪手（注：阿森纳死忠的昵称），然后才是摄影师。”

您看到镜头上下摇了两下，那是鲍勃对罗维表示赞同。

“大伙们！”我稍稍提高了音调，“我们能谈正经事了吗？今天要讨论的事情有俩，一是先说说你们的上一次旅行，也是今年的最后一次旅行——斯洛文尼亚首都卢布尔雅那（Ljubljana）。按照惯例，我已经把认为应该删减的地方剪出来，你们看看，如果认为某些片段应该保留，可以提出来，但要改变我的决定，你们需要提出足够充分的理由——”

“我们的理由对你来说从没充分过。”

“罗维，别插嘴。”我继续，“还有这次你的旁白也有一点要改的地方，你抽空去录音棚补录吧，不会花你很多时间。”

罗维深深叹了一口气，回：“好。我不明白为什么每次我给你提供讲稿，你总要大改一通；相反，基尔给你审阅讲稿时，你连看都不想看！”

我叹口气：“我有什么办法？我总不能让我们半个小时的节目充满消音的哔哔声吧？如果你希望我少改点，你应该试着礼貌一点，并且少说点令人消极的大实话，尤其是那些讽刺旅行其实没什么了不起的话！这可是旅游节目！”

“我的话是消极的没错，但你也承认它们都是大实话。”

“可是既然现实都那么糟心了，你还不让他们在电视里找些盼头吗？”我又叹口气，抽出两张清单，“第二件事就是有关明年的计划。这是我们明年计划让你俩去的地方，你们可以现在就看看。如往常一样，我列出了一些每个城市的景点建议，你们可以补充，我会充分考虑，适当添加。”

“事实上你从不会认真考虑我们的提议。”

“你这么说对我不公平，罗维。每次你要求去参加那些很费时间的烹饪课程，我不是都答应了嘛？！”

“对了！亚瑟，”基尔突然嚷嚷道，“你负责的新烹饪栏目咋样了？”

“它糟糕透了。”罗维评价。

“所以你看了？”我问他。

“无聊瞥了一眼。难以置信，那个主厨放橄榄油的豪爽程度就好像他拥有一整片橄榄树林；而当我看到他开始放盐时，我才意识到他或许还开盐矿。”

我有点被冒犯了：“我可记得曾殷勤询问过你是否愿意主持这个栏目，但你果断拒绝了我。既然你对此颇有微词，又为何不愿亲自上阵指导呢？”

罗维吃惊地瞪着我：“我哪有那么多时间？这个旅游节目就够我受的了！”

“瓦尔加斯先生，你和你的先生一年只需去十个地方，每个地方只待两天，这也叫忙吗？”

“你忘了为这些地方，你强迫我背下多少‘知识’，这些很花时间的好不？！”罗维争辩得面红耳赤。

“我没有强迫你，而是花钱雇你这么做，别忘了许多人需要朝九晚五，赚得或许还没你多，你想让我在这儿告诉大家你每年都赚多少钱吗？瓦尔加斯先生。”

“你这是在转移话题，我不是在抱怨你逼我记东西，我只是在强调，我在这上面要花很多时间而已。”他语气缓和下来了。

“对了，我寄给你的西里尔的《桅杆上的征服者》，你收到了吧？”

“嗯。”

“罗维他很喜欢！”基尔善意补充。

“也不是很喜欢。”罗维没有看着我俩说话，“嘛，还行吧。”

我笑起来：“现在，先生们，让我们认真讨论工作吧？”

** **10点30分：** **

“这段，基尔，就是你说的这个笑话，我必须把它删掉。”

“这一段也要删掉吗？”基尔一脸不舍，“我认为它很好，你要是把它放出来，观众会笑得尿都漏出来。”

“你看，这就是你的问题，基尔，”我看着他，“你很风趣，但你不知道把握这个度，先生。”

“什么意思？”

“他的意思是你喜欢满嘴跑火车，动不动就说黄暴笑话。”罗维解释。

“没错，就像这一段，基尔，我甚至不想把它念出来，因为我不知道它是否有助于我们国家青少年身心的健康成长。”

“我还是不明白这一段有什么问题，我没有提及任何代表第二性征的器官，也没讲什么苟且之事。”

“你确定没有？”我皱起眉头，基尔耸耸肩，我贴近办公桌，指着笔记本屏幕与他对峙，“这一段你和罗维在卢布尔雅那寻找各个提供自来水的雕像并喝水，罗维为抱怨他喝了太多水说出这一句‘我感觉这座城市的水都渗入我体内了’，你接了一句‘我也希望把我的‘意志’渗入你体内，与你融为一体’。”

“对啊，有什么问题吗？我想让爱人了解我的意志，也就是我对他的爱，这不是很正常吗？”

“所有人都知道它代表别的意思！”原谅我快控制不住情绪了。

“所有人？你确定不是因为你思想龌龊？亚瑟。”

“放弃吧，基尔，你这句话也就能在深夜档播出来。”罗维劝他的先生。

** **11点30分，亚瑟办公桌上的电话响起：** **

“罗莎，什么事？斯科特？告诉他我很忙，现在没时间——”

有人敲了敲门，没等我答应，人就进来了，带着精力充沛的笑容。当然您很容易认出这是谁，毕竟这位顶着比英国乡间的篱笆还凌乱的姜红色头发的男性是我台最受欢迎的苏格兰人，他狂野的丛林探险节目作为我台的顶梁柱，长盛不衰。

“斯科特！”基尔看到他，露出更为精力充沛的笑容还有一丝惊奇，“你还活着？！”

“我当然活着，我可是苏格兰人！”斯科特停下脚步，像是发表演讲一样说，“我们不只是活着，我们有活力，有创造力，有头脑；强壮，明辨是非，不偏不倚，还很有幽默感——”

罗维似乎不希望斯科特继续列举他们苏格兰人的美德，所以插嘴：“你应该明白基尔指的是你去了那么多鬼地方，竟然又活着回来了吧？”

“那些地方，根本难不倒我。”斯科特朝罗维眨了眨眼。

“蟑螂的生命力也很顽强。”我指出。

这时罗莎也敲了敲门进来：“亚瑟，很抱歉，我拦不住斯科特，我尽我最大的努力，可是他坚持——”

“你不需要内疚，要一位优雅的女士拦住一个野蛮人怎么说都太牵强了。”

“真的很抱歉，亚瑟。”

罗维这时走到罗莎身边，您应该注意到罗莎走进来的一瞬间罗维就从沙发跳了起来，他现在来到罗莎跟前，以一种过于恭敬以至稍显做作的态度，深深鞠了个躬说：“亲爱的女士。”

“你好，罗维。”罗莎微笑回应，转头看基尔，“你好，基尔。”

基尔也站了起来，问她：“我们带来的柠檬你收到了吧？”

“嗯，闻起来很香。”

“我很高兴。”罗维语气夸张。

“5楼里的其他女士也很喜欢，”罗莎或许知道这样说会让罗维更加高兴，“我先出去了，不打扰你们工作。”

罗莎出去后，我看向屋里的不速之客：“如你所见，我今天要和他俩讨论他们的节目，没功夫和你闲谈。”

“您可真是自作多情，我是来见我这两位朋友的。”斯科特先后拍了基尔和罗维肩膀一下。

“他们也没时间，我们要忙！”

“我不会耽搁太久，只要见他俩一面，我就满足啦~”斯科特拙劣的套近乎竟令我们的两位旅行者满心欢喜，“啊，对了，我是顺便过来把这个小礼物给你俩。”

“什么东西？”罗维问。

“甜点。”

基尔双眼亮了起来：“你真好！”

“我是用巧克力轧糖做底料，撒上烘过的焦糖，包裹到香甜的可可面团里——”

“嗯~它听起来真tm（哔——）美味！”基尔高兴地说。

“——再蘸点面糊，然后油炸。”

“现在你扯远了，先生。”罗维说。

斯科特哈哈大笑：“好啦，我走了！”

“我们不知道你今天要来，”基尔接过礼物，“不然就多带些柠檬过来了，我们公寓还有些，今天只带了女士们的份。”

“没事，以后有的是机会！”斯科特用力拥抱了基尔一下，也想对罗维这么做，但被基尔阻止，所以他与罗维握了握手，“你们什么时候来我的节目当嘉宾啊？我记得基尔很有兴趣。”

“当然！我想参加你的节目很久了！想想看，”基尔45度抬头看向虚空，“旅行者加冒险者，多么吸引人的标题！”

“你可以请基尔去，但恕我不奉陪。”罗维说，基尔露出无奈的笑容。

“你就嘴硬吧，罗维！”斯科特又朝他抛了个媚眼，“我们都知道你会因为放不下心而跟着去。基尔要是死了，你还活得下去吗？没有基尔的明天，对你来说还算是明天吗？”

斯科特说完，道了再见。他俩重坐下来。

“我这么说不是为自己没得到柠檬而感到不甘，我只是觉得，你们这么做会不会太刻意？我指的是，你们为5楼的每一位女士都送去了一个柠檬，但没送给任何一位男士。”

“我们家就这么多柠檬，先生。”罗维瞪着我说，“只送给女士还可以，毕竟她们只占你们部门的四分之一。男人占了这公司的大半壁江山，现在连一个柠檬都不愿给女士们独享吗？”

“你这是把我看作性别歧视主义者了，罗维，可你知道我只是个制作人，我不在我们公司HR部门工作！”

** **12点30分，某广播公司大楼餐厅，亚瑟与一位路过的先生点头问好：** **

“他是谁？”基尔问我。

“公司的一个新制作人。”我回答。

“喔~你的新对手。”基尔朝我挤眉弄眼，“听口音像是苏格兰人。”

“不，他和玛丽女王一样，下过不止一次地狱。”

“呃？”基尔面露疑云。

“亚瑟的意思是他一半是苏格兰人，一半是法国人。（注：玛丽女王就是苏格兰法国混血儿）”罗维解释。

“亚瑟，这样真的好吗？这是歧视吧？就算你再不喜欢苏格兰和法兰西，你也不该当着镜头说出来。”基尔一副正义凛然。

“这没必要藏着掖着，因为作为不列颠人——不论是英格兰人、苏格兰人、威尔士人还是爱尔兰人——都很清楚我们谁都看谁不顺眼；而英格兰人和法国人呢？我们已经瞧不起对方几百年了。”

“那之前你说的那些为了青少年健康成长是怎么回事？”基尔还想质问我。

“这的确是一种奇怪的组合，”罗维插入我们的讨论，暂时放下了他的餐叉，开始比划手势，“我是指苏格兰和法国混血。我很想知道玛丽女王会怎么和人打招呼，像这样：Bonjour（法语你好），亚瑟！（他刻意用粗粝的声音）Comment-allez vous（法语你好；罗维说两句法语时语气优雅），你个肮脏的小杂种！（他用苏格兰口音喊）”

“是的，你说不定饰演出了一位最贴切的玛丽女王，罗维。”我评价。

** **15:00，亚瑟办公室：** **

“没想到明年最令我感兴趣的一期是圣诞特辑的（哔——为避免剧透，地点已作消音处理），我还要等那么久！”。

“因为那比较远，而且你们不止参观一个城市，你们几乎要走遍那个国家，基尔。”

“这一期大概是最适合做圣诞特辑的圣诞特辑，因为那里涉及耶稣的起源，值得探讨的地方很多。”

“小心，基尔，你透露的信息可能会让知识渊博的观众猜到你们将要去哪儿。”我提醒。

“对了，今年的圣诞节，你打算怎么过？老大~”

“当然是安安静静在家里过。”

“是吗？我还以为你会去参加公司举办的圣诞兼新年派对，每年都很热闹，不是吗？还能见到很多名人。”

“对啊，有免费的晚餐，为啥不去？”罗维也问。

“还有免费的酒水。”基尔补充。

“先生们，这些晚会就是一帮养尊处优的人聚集在一起，听另一帮养尊处优的人发表演讲；而这帮发表演讲的养尊处优的人，还会用一些繁复辞藻的修饰来讽刺那些在听演讲的养尊处优的人，来显得他们没有后者那么养尊处优；而那些被讽刺养尊处优的听众，还会发出些违心的讪笑，以期其他人认为他们并没有那么养尊处优。相信我吧，你们不会想去那里的。”

“可你不就是个养尊处优的人？”罗维盯着我问。

“我不否认，但我讨厌作为一个养尊处优的人去参加一帮养尊处优的人的聚会，还要被这帮养尊处优的人取笑我的养尊处优！他们才是最恃宠若娇的人！我也不想做些表面的慈善工作，把聚会集得的金额总数大书特书，然后发表些关于苦难和贫穷的演讲。因为那都不是我造成的，也不是我的能力可以改变的。实际上我们这些养尊处优的人懂个屁苦难。”

“如果听这些演讲，可以喝无止尽的免费酒水，我会去哦。”基尔说。

“你太饥渴了，先生。”我指出。

“尽管改变不了什么，在圣诞节做点好事也没啥坏处，”罗维说，“基督说不定会为此保佑你。”

“我怀疑他老人家是否有兴趣看我捐多少钱。”

“你就是不信。”

“是的，罗维。”

“他会保佑你们国家青少年的健康成长，你不认为他们被保佑了吗？因为这个世界的另一些地区青少年存活率很低。”

“啊！青少年死亡率，体现基督难以参透的智慧的又一个鲜明例子！事实上只是因为那些青少年生活在一个危险重重、没有保障的世界里。”我说，“好了，罗维，我们不要扯太远了，这不是什么神学辩论课堂，我们是同事，更重要的是，我们是朋友，不管我们各自相信的是什么。所以，你们打算怎么过这个圣诞？”

“我们打算回基尔家过，”罗维回答我，“因为这个工作，我们已经很久没在柏林过圣诞了。他爸爸听到这消息应该会很高兴。”

“你们什么时候走？”

“12月上旬吧。”

“这么早？！”

“伦敦在十月就开始卖圣诞帽了，亚瑟！”罗维回。

“12月，德国很冷哦，很可能会下雪。”

“又不是第一次体验了，不是吗？”基尔笑着说。

我于是笑着说：“我怎么记得那时候罗维说不会再在下雪天逛柏林了？”

罗维让我闭嘴。

“我们打算去附近山区看看，顺便找一棵很棒的松树。”基尔接着看向罗维，“我知道你已经迫不及待想摸我的上好的树干了。”

“你并没有那么特别，你知道吗？基尔伯特。”罗维盯着基尔说，“你迫使不了我做我不想做的事。”

“是吗？”基尔笑着看他。

罗维朝他微微一笑：“但如果你好好求我，我或许会考虑。”

我忍不住翻白眼，喊：“真的吗？在镜头前？在我面前？！我快要吐了，先生们！”

“你把这段删掉不就好了？”基尔说，他说得没错，但如您所见，我没有删除这个片段。所以当您的孩子缠着您，问您‘贝什米特先生说了什么奇怪的话吗’时，您可以回答‘没什么，亲爱的，只是贝什米特先生有一个木头一样的脑袋，他想让瓦尔加斯先生摸一摸他的脑袋，仅此而已’。

** **17:30，伦敦某地铁站，三人行走于站内：** **

“所以，这是今年最后一次见到你俩了。”

“呃，不是。”基尔反对道，“事实上明晚你就要再见到我俩，我们邀请来我们家吃晚餐，亚瑟，你忘了？”

“我没忘，可我们现在在拍节目不是吗？当人们看到这集播出时，下一年已经在向他们招手了！所以，对他们来说，这的确是今年最后一次见到你们。”

“所以鲍勃的摄像机还开着？我以为他现在只是在炫耀。”基尔说。

“就为了炫耀而举这么沉的玩意儿半天？还挺辛苦的。”我说，“所以，在这最后一集travelers里，当然，我指的是今年最后一集，你们都有什么想说的？”

一阵沉默。

“说点啥啊！先生们！”原谅我有点急了，“这一年的感想，对明年的期待，随便都能说出来一点吧？！”

“要说愿望，”感谢瓦尔加斯先生肯开金口，“我希望明年不必一觉醒来发现自己是在一架飞机上；希望我们不用再开那些奇形怪状的交通工具；希望不需要再去那些美丽但危险的地方；希望不用又在些导航不发达的地方转圈子；希望不需再为了看些稀罕的东西于凌晨4点起床；希望不用再为了打卡热门地标而被人挤成马路上被车轮碾过的耗子...”

我不禁插嘴：“你把自己说得好像一个反旅行主义者，罗维。”

“但我就是一个反旅行主义者！”他斩钉截铁地回。

“你可是在一个名叫‘旅行者’的旅游栏目里做一名旅行者啊。”罗维让我笑了，尽管他本人不觉得这里面有什么可笑。

“如果呆在家里钱就能自动进入我的银行账户，我会选择一直呆在家的。一个呆在家里的人绝不比旅行归来的人低一等，亚瑟。”

“但他自己总觉得自己低。”我指出。

“而且旁人也有这种感觉。”基尔补充。

我的站台到了，我停下来：“那么，明年再会了，我亲爱的旅行者们。”

基尔和罗维与我挥了挥手，然后继续朝他们的站台前进。他们不知道我还看着他们，也不知道鲍勃仍没关掉镜头，所以他们自然而然地牵起了手。基尔注视着罗维说着些什么，罗维很开心地笑着。

在这个特别的节日里，我代表travelers栏目的全体员工（当然包括我们亲爱的两位旅行者）祝您与您的家人节日快乐。希望您也可与此时镜头中的只沉浸在对方世界里的这两位先生一样，不管是现在还是迟一点的时候，有一位能给您带来爱和欢笑的人陪伴在您的身边。

毕竟，如我们虽言语苦涩但从不乏浪漫灵魂的瓦尔加斯先生，偶尔在高兴时会引用的他喜爱的古罗马人的爱情诗句所说：“是爱使我们和天神平等。”

的确，财产、荣誉、权势不过是过眼烟云，富人有凌驾于他的更富有的人，显赫者在显赫于他的人前会变得渺小，强权也会被强权征服。但一个人，即便是一个最最普通的人，他在他的怀中如能触到恋人跳动的胸脯，或者能够亲吻对方的嘴唇，那么他所能感受到的快乐与幸福，就是天神都会羡慕。

让我们举杯共饮，一起期待下一个平静、祥和甚至是幸福的年份。毕竟，下一年是我们21世纪20年代的头一年，我们没理由不期待一个更美好的未来！

The end.


End file.
